Loca aventura en Hyrule
by Dialirvi
Summary: Una historia de cómo algunas autoras de Fan fiction fueron llevadas a una gran aventura.TERMINADO.Por fin regresan a sus lugares de origen! que pasara? ¡Capítulos especiales! [Detenido hasta que me manden los capitulos]
1. Capítulo 1

-w- Y aqui llego yo! XD Otra vez! Con este proyecto que se me ocurrió mientras arreglaba un cojín! XD (¬¬UU eso ké?) Pero bueno, espero les guste...

Los nombres se cambiaron para dar privacidad, y asi reconocerlas más fácilmente...gracias a las que aceptaron...XD

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

En algún lugar del Templo de la luz, una habitación llena de pergaminos, con una cama y un escritorio, Rauru se encontraba viendo un pergamino en especial.

Rauru: Así que...esas humanas nos están haciendo historias? Diosas...¿por eso las quieren? ¿quieren ver qué les parecería vivir una aventura?

Rauru se levantó y se dirigió a la recámara de los sabios.

Rauru: Hagan lo que consideren prudente Diosas.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Ciudad Metropolitana de Monterrey, México:

Una chica de 15 años teclea en su computadora en la sala de su casa, La chica se hace llamar Dialirvi y se encuentra haciendo un fic de la leyenda de Zelda.

Dialirvi: w waaaa! Me está quedando bien gacho!( dijo mientras releía lo que acababa de teclear) ¬¬ no debo ver tanto animé para la próxima... (borra lo que hizo y vuelve a empezar)

¿¿: hey!

Dialirvi: (voltea) Mande?( se da cuenta que no hay nadie, y recuerda que está sola en su casa) O.O quién anda ahí? Hermanillo...¿ya llegaste? (silencio) Que raro...uou bueno! Déjenme seguirle...

Pero no pudo hacerlo, un haz de luz blanca la envolvió.

Dialirvi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Auxilio! Me abducen! X0x

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

San Felipe, Chile:

Una chica de unos 17 años camina por la calle, esta haciendo un frío de los mil demonios, se acomoda su chaqueta y avanza más rápido. Se hace llamar Zilia K, va hacia su casa después de estar toda la tarde fuera ( ¬¬ porqué? no me pregunten...XD)

¿¿: shh! Hey tú!

Zilia K: o.o (voltea para todos lados) ..UU que miedo...( camina más aprisa)

¿¿: hey! Tú!

Zilia K: O déjenme! (empieza a correr)

Pero en su laga huida, se la llevaron en el mismo haz de luz.

Zilia K: AUXILIO!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Nogales, Sonora, México:

¿¿: la di da! La da di! ( la joven canta una canción de moda mientras ve hacia su cuarto)

La llaman en la Internet Mineko chan, Mine para los amigos... tiene como 17 años...

¿¿: tss tss!

Mineko chan: (voltea para todos lados) qué! ¬¬( ve que no hay nadie y sigue para su cuarto)

¿¿: tss tss

Mineko chan: 0 que qué quieren?

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, fue llevada en el mismo haz de luz...

Mineko chan: NO ES GRACIOSO! XOX

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Ciudad Victoria, Tamaulipas, México:

Una joven de aproximadamente 23 años, se encuentra caminando por algún lado de la ciudad ( no me pregunten dónde, pk yo no conozco ahí XD), en el mundo del Fanfiction, la llaman Aoi...

Aoi: Si no llego a tiempo...

¿¿: tss tss!

Aoi: (se queda parada en medio de la calle por la que iba pasando) quién?

¿¿: hey!

Aoi: ..UU

Se la lleva el mismo haz de luz.

Aoi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

México, Distrito Federal:

Una chavita de unos 13 años se encuentra frente a su computadora, está checando unas imágenes; en la Red la conocen con Dorothyluzdeagua, pero para abreviar, le llamaremos Dorothy...;)

Dorothy: -.- son tantas imágenes... y tan poco tiempo...

¿¿: hey!

Dorothy: (voltea muy asustada) O.o quién anda ahí? ¬¬ no me van a correr de la compu...esta vez no...

¿¿: shh

Un haz de luz la envuelve.

Dorothy: NOOOOOOO, AYUDA!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Lima, Peru:

Una chica de unos 13 años esta terminando de comer, lleva su plato a la cocina; en la Internet le dicen phamtomgirl; lleva el plato a la cocina cuando...

¿¿: ...

phamtomgirl: ¬¬ qué o quién eres tú?

¿¿: ..UU

phamtomgirl: qué me vas a hacer? O.o no! Espera! No fui mi intención verte! Además! A quién se le ocurre esconderse debajo de la mesa ¬¬?

¿¿: u.uXXX

El haz de luz se la lleva como a las demás.

Phamtomgirl: 0 x0X

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Torreón, Coahuila; México:

Una muchacha sale de un aula, es su último día ahí.

¿¿: al fin terminé los exámenes ¬¬UU XD wiiii!

Se llama Fukaru ( en la internet claro u.ú), y va hacia el baño de damas.

Fukaru: d.d si no paso este examen... me mato...(llega al baño y se observa en el espejo)

¿¿: aaa...achú!

Fukaru: Salud! n.n (mira por el espejo, y nota que no hay nadie en el baño) O.o que raro...

¿¿: oye...

Fukaru: AH! Quién es? Váyase!

El mismo haz de luz se la lleva como a las demás.

Fukaru: AHHH LA M...!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

De regreso a la primera... N/A: cof cof... o séase yo ;D

Dialirvi cae estrepitosamente en un río...

SPLASH

Dialirvi: (saliendo a la superficie y siendo llevada por la corriente del río, cayendo una pequeña cascada y luego saliendo de nuevo a la superficie) DONDE ESTOY?

Trata de nadar hasta la orilla, y ve que esta justo a un lado de donde cayó, el pasto era verde claro, y se da cuenta que esta en una especie de lago enorme, con al agua cristalina, ve hacia un lado, y hay una edificación algo caprichosa.

Dialirvi: _un momento! Conozco este lugar... oh! NO PUEDE SER! _(gritando) ES EL LAGO HYLIA! NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! (cae de rodillas en el pasto) Estoy soñando? ( se pellizca) Auch! No, esto es real!

Mira por todo el lago, cerca de ahí está el puente que lleva al islote en medio del lago.  
Camina hasta allá, y contempla el enorme árbol que siempre veía al jugar Ocarina del Tiempo.

Dialirvi: no lo creo( suelta una lágrima de emoción) mi sueño se hizo realidad... TT soe feliz! Pero, ¿ahora qué hago?

Se queda observando el peculiar piso, donde estaba marcado el medallón del agua.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

De repente, el haz de luz volvió a hacerse presente y dejó a Zilia K a dos metros del suelo, justo sobre Dialirvi que veía embobada el piso.

Zilia K: O aaaaaaaahh! Echen paja!

Dialirvi: o.o? (mira hacia arriba) N/A: error ¬o¬

PAF

Dialirvi: X.x

Zilia K: gracias por amortiguar mi caida...x.X ( se levanta) oh! Quién eres tú? Y dónde estoy?

Dialirvi: (se levanta) hola... en primer lugar, soy Dialirvi... y en segundo lugar, creo que si te digo dónde estamos, no me lo vas a creer...

Zilia K: Dialirvi? Dónde he escuchado ese nombre? (piensa un poco) O.o ah! Ya sé! Tu tienes unas historias en si, porqué?

Zilia K: tu me agregaste al msn!

Dialirvi: yo?

Zilia K: soy Zilia K!

Dialirvi: . quién? €.€ eres Zilia K? no eres la que hizo una historia bien chida de...?

Zilia K: si! Ésa! XD

Dialirvi: o.O muchísimo gusto!( se estrechan la mano) un honor conocerte!

Zilia K: XD lo mismo digo. XD y dónde estamos?

Dialirvi: en Hyrule...en el lago Hylia...

Zilia K: o.O es una broma verdad?

Dialirvi: me gustaría que eso fuera...

Zilia K: 0 W0W esto es demasiado bueno como para creerlo! Pellízquenme!

Dialirvi: (la pellizca)

Zilia K: x.X auch! Eso dolió !

Dialirvi : XD

Zilia K : y cómo llegamos aquí? n.n

Dialirvi: ni idea o.o

Zilia K: eso quiere decir...QUE ESTAMOS ATRAPADAS AQUI PARA SIEMPRE Y NO SABEMOS CÓMO REGRESAR?

Dialirvi: O.o cálmate! Quizá podemos encontrar a alguien que nos ayude... por lo menos ya somos dos...

Zilia K: tienes razón..n.n

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

El haz de luz hizo de las suyas de nuevo, y esta vez dejó caer a Mineko chan dentro del laboratorio del lago, en la alberca de adentro de la casa.

SPLASH

Mineko chan: X0x( sale a la superficie) me di en la m...

¿¿: Jovencita! Qué, por las diosas, hace aquí!

Mineko ve quién le habla, y ve que es un anciano con un extraño gorrito azul y vestido con una túnica de igual color.

Mineko cha: no ve que me caí? ¬¬ ándele y ayúdeme a salir de esta alberca.

Profesor del lago: pero esa no es una alberca, es donde tengo a Tiburcio, mi tiburón...

Mineko chan: Tiburón! O.O mami! XO ayuda ( y nada lo más rápido que puede al borde, saliendo de un salto).

Profesor del lago: o-o qué haces aquí jovencita?

Mineko chan: pues caí de una lucecita blanca que me absorbió mientras iba pa' mi cuarto... no sé ni donde estoy...

Profesor del lago: estás en mi laboratorio...en el Lago Hylia...

Mineko chan: ah! ...(reacciona) LAGO HYLIA?

Profesor del lago: si... ahí n.n

Mineko chan: pero yo estaba en mi casa, en México TT.TT

Profesor del lago: México? Dónde está eso?

Mineko chan: ..UU mira ruquito ni yo sé como llegué aquí, sé donde estoy, pero no sé para dónde queda México...

Profesor del lago: (se le queda viendo) con razón, ya decía que eras de otro país, pues tienes las orejas diferentes, y vistes muy raro.

Mineko chan: se llama piyama ¬¬ y yo iba a dormir una siestecita u.u ¿sabe cómo le puedo hacer para volver a México?

Profesor del lago: no lo sé... ¡espera! Tengo una idea...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

En el spot de pesca del lago Hylia, se abre de nuevo el portal, y sale de él Aoi, justo en medio del estanque de los peces.

Aoi: x0x (sale el agua) dónde estoy!

El que atiende el spot: Hey! Tú! ¿cómo entraste aquí? ¡y sin pagar!

Aoi: (más confundida) qué? No ve que caí de una luz? (llega hasta el mostrador)

El que atiende el spot: mira, tú entraste, y necesitas pagar... no me importa de donde vengas... son 20 rupias...

Aoi: ¿rupias? (se queda pensando) _ rupias? Con razón esto se me hacia conocido... n.n O.O MOMENTO! QUE ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ! ¿CÓMO LLEGUÉ? _ WAAAAAAAA déjeme ir!

Sale como desquiciada del lugar, mientras los gritos del que atiende el spot se hacían escuchar por todo el lago.

Aoi: (ya afuera) QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Dialirvi y Zilia K se quedan estupefactas por los gritos.

Dialirvi: ..U y eso?

Zilia K: vayamos a ver! Tal vez no fuimos las únicas en llegar a aquí...

Corren hacia donde estaban los espantapájaros.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Dorothy sale del mismo modo que las demás, pero junto a la piedra chismosa del lago hylia, para colmo, la que esta a un lado de la cascadita por donde salió Dialirvi.

Dorothy: XOx que pasó? ( se levanta y ve la piedra, después el lugar) ¿...? dónde estoy? _No puede ser cierto! Estoy... _EN HYRULE! XD mi sueño dorado se cumplió! _Espera! ¿cómo le voy a hacer para regresar? _AYUDA!

Ve a lo lejos dos personas corriendo.

Dorothy: _ y si me pueden ayudar? _( se pone a correr) hey! Esperen!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zilia K: hey! Mira! Alguien viene para acá...

Dorothy las alcanza, y pone las manos en las rodillas recuperando el aire.

Dorothy: gracias por detenerse...(suspira) disculpen, es que caí de una luz blanca, y es que...

Dialirvi: n.n no te preocupes, nosotras estamos en las mismas.

Dorothy: de veras?

Zilia K: si, y venimos a ver de dónde habían venido unos gritos...

Dorothy: gritos?

Dialirvi: eran de una mujer, y venían de por acá...

Dorothy: y ustedes...de dónde vienen? Yo soy Dorothy, vengo de México n.nUU

Dialirvi: 0.0 tu también vienes de México? T.T soe feliz! Yo también, me llamo Dialirvi...

Zilia K: y yo soy Zilia K n.n

Dorothy: no es cierto (retrocede un poco) las de fanfiction?

Zilia K: si! Las mismas n.n

Dorothy: TOT mi sueño plateado se hizo realidad!

Dialirvi y Zilia K: ..UU

Aoi: oigan!

Las tres voltearon, del otro lado del lago, en una pequeña elevación de tierra con una puerta, estaba la joven que había gritado.

Aoi: me pueden ayudar?

Dialirvi: la única forma de salir de ahí es nadando!( le gritó)

Aoi: ..UU ya me di cuenta. (saltó al agua y fue nadando a la orilla)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Phamtomgirl cae de la misma forma que las demás, pero sobre el profesor del laboratorio mientras hablaba con Mineko chan.

Profesor del lago: tengo una idea!

PAF

phamtomgirl: X.X ayuda!

Mineko chan: O.O otra que cae igual que yo!

Profesor del lago: u.ú jovencita! Quítese de encima...

Phamtomgirl: claro! ( se levanta) donde estoy y quienes son ustedes? n.nUUU

Mineko chan: mira, él es el ruquito del laboratorio del lago hylia, y yo soy Mineko chan, mine para los amigos... caíste igual que yo... de donde eres?

Phamtomgirl: entonces a ti te trajo una luz blanca? Vengo de Perú... me llamo phantomgirl... mucho gusto...

Profesor del lago: Perú?

Mineko chan: ¬¬ mire ruquito, si no nos va a ayudar, ya somos dos contra uno...

Profesor del lago: o.o si les ayudo... pero, no cayeron más de ustedes, o sí?

Phamtomgirl: no lo sé, yo estaba en mi casita...

Mineko chan: TT.TT yo también... vamos a ver afuera...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Aoi llegó con las demás, se exprimió un poco la ropa y caminó hasta ellas.

Aoi: quienes son ustedes?

Dorothy: yo soy Dorothy...

Dialirvi: Dialirvi...

Zilia K: Zilia...

Aoi: K? oh! No puede ser! Ustedes son las del fanfiction?

Dialirvi y Zilia K: ..UU si...

Aoi: genial! Yo soy Iruka Aoi.

Dorothy: n.n mucho gusto...¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Aoi: o.o luz blanca extraña...y aquí es el lago Hylia, verdad?

Dialirvi: si, y todas vinimos de la misma forma...

Dorothy: que raro...

Zilia K: no creen que esto sea curioso?

Dialirvi: si le llamas curioso a que te tele trasporten a un juego mágicamente...entonces si es curioso...

Zilia K: ¬¬

Aoi: ya no se peleen...debemos encontrar una forma de salir de aquí.

Dorothy: es cierto...yo no me quiero quedar aquí, me quiero ir a mi casita.

Dialirvi: primero, debemos saber porqué fuimos traídas hasta acá... y luego ya...

Aoi: esperen... y si exploramos el lugar?

Zilia K: eso sería lo más prudente... vamos hacia allá...(señala el laboratorio)

Todas menos ellas: Vamos! n0n

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Mineko chan: vamos a ver cómo está este lugar...

Phamtomgirl: o.o tengo miedo...

Abre la puerta del laboratorio, encontrándose con una vista majestuosa del lago, donde las aguas refulgían con la luz de la tarde.

Las dos: ¬ que hermoso!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Del haz de luz antes mencionado, que se posó en la plataforma de hasta arriba del laboratorio (donde encuentras la pieza de corazón) salió Fukaru, cayendo pesadamente en el susodicho lugar.

Fukaru: X.x no manches! En qué caí?

Se levantó y observó el lugar, dándose cuenta de que estaba muy alto, en un lugar que creía reconocer.

Fukaru: _ahora, debe haber una escalera si es lo que estoy pensando..._

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y encontró la escalera, bajando por ella, hasta llegar al techo del laboratorio.

Fukaru: si es el lago Hylia! DEBO ESTAR SOÑANDO! _o muerta..._ no, mejor soñando n.n

Miró hacia abajo, y notó que el suelo estaba muy por debajo; vió a dos chicas saliendo de la casa.

Fukaru: oigan! Ustedes! me pueden ayudar?

Mineko chan volteó para todos lados.

phamtomgirl: arriba (dijo viendo en esa dirección)

Mineko chan: o.o qué haces ahí? Quién eres?

Fukaru: ¬¬ paseando por aqui... soy Fukaru...

Mineko chan: espera...¿Fukaru? una de fanfiction?

Fukaru: si, por qué?

phamtomgirl: nosotras somos miembros de esa página...

Mineko chan: que raro...

phamtomgirl: soy phantomgirl, ella es Mineko chan...

Mineko chan: Mine para los amigos n.n

Fukaru: oye! Yo te tenia agregada al msn...

Mineko chan: cierto... mucho gusto conocerte!

Fukaru: de nada, pero...¿me pueden ayudar a bajar?

Phamtomgirl: salta XD

Fukaru: qué? ¬¬

Mineko chan: si, salta... si es como en el juego, no te va a pasar nada...

Fukaru: si ustedes lo dicen, sólo porque estoy desesperada.

Ella salta y cae encima de ellas.

phamtomgirl: pero sobre nosotras no! X.x

Mineko chan: x,X

Fukaru: n.n gracias por amortiguar la caída.( se levanta) y esto si es Hyrule?

Mineko chan: eso creemos, el ruquito de adentro dice que sí...

Fukaru: O.o entonces...(se queda pensando) ¬ Linkie-pooh!

Las otras dos: 0.0

phamtomgirl: en eso estás pensando! Hay que salir de aqui!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zilia K: miren! En laboratorio hay alguien!

Caminó el grupo ahora de 4 gentes hacia el Lakeside Laboratory.

Aoi: y si ellas cayeron cómo nosotras?

Dorothy: sólo hay una forma de saberlo.

Dialirvi: OIGAN! CAYERON AQUÍ POR UNA LUZ BLANCA?

Las que iban con ella: ..UU

Las que estaban afuera de la casa: y esa loca que viene gritando?

Llegaron hasta la casa, encontrándose con el trío maravilla.

Fukaru: quienes son ustedes?

Se hicieron las correspondientes presentaciones.

Dialirvi: y se las llevó una luz blanca?

Ellas tres asintieron.

Mineko chan: Momentito! Tu eres Dialirvi de fanfiction... y tu eres Zilia... tú, Aoi ; (se toma la cabeza con ambas manos) TODAS SOMOS MIEMBROS DE AHI! O QUE PASA!

Dialirvi: tienes razón, es muy raro... hummm

Zilia K: y si todos los que están en esa página cayeron aquí?

Dorothy: no lo creo, no veo a nadie más...

Mineko chan: el ruquito de adentro dijo que nos podía ayudar...

Entraron al laboratorio, el anciano se sorprendió más, pues no pensaba que hubiera más locas allá afuera, ahora eran siete.

Profesor del lago: ya son todas?

Mineko chan: no lo sabemos, por el momento, parecemos las únicas aquí.

Las demás estaban muy embobadas con el laboratorio.

Dialirvi: genial! Nunca pensé estar aquí, todo se ve surrealista...&.&

Aoi: siempre quise saber qué había aquí.

Profesor del lago: Hablan como si ya conocieran este lugar.

Dialirvi: ¬o¬ bromea? Conozco todo esto...¬ es mejor que en el juego!

Profesor del lago: juego?

Fukaru: oigan, como que no sabe...

phamtomgirl: n.nUU oiga señor, y sabe cómo sacarnos de aquí?

Profesor del lago: o.o oh! Ah! 0 si! Si tienen dudas, será mejor que esperen al anochecer, en el pequeño islote para llegar al árbol se posa un búho de proporciones enormes... habla con los viajeros, es seguro que les podría ayudar...

Zilia K: n.n eso se oye bien...

Dorothy: Kaepora Gaebora!

Las demás: wiiiiiiii

Profesor del lago: O.O?

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Mientras tanto, en el castillo...

¿¿:Por favor Zelda!

Zelda: no!

¿¿: por favor!

Zelda: ¬¬ te dije que no!

¿¿: -.- no me quieres acompañar al Lago hylia?

Zelda: lo siento Link... no puedo, vendrá una comitiva de Holodrum mañana, y debo quedarme aquí...

Link: no es justo...

Zelda: (poniéndole una mano en el hombro) yo también me quiero ir de aquí... pero no puedo.

Link: entonces, debo seguir mi viaje... el Árbol Deku me pidió que fuera por algo al Laboratorio del Lago...

Zelda: que te vaya bien n.n

Se despidió con la mano de la princesa y salió de los jardines del castillo; llegó hasta el mercado, que a esas horas de la tarde era bullicioso todavía.  
Buscó a Epona en la caballeriza, tomó las riendas y salieron del mercado. La yegua relinchó molesta.

Link: ahora vamos para el lago...

Se subió en la yegua y con un trote algo pausado se dirigieron al sur.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Anochecía... y el lago Hylia por primera vez era bullicioso e intranquilo a esa hora de la noche, las siete chicas habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde explorando el lugar; hablando y molestando al Profesor, que no entendía ni jota de lo que ellas hablaban.

Zilia K: no puedo creer que el agua sea tan cristalina! En el juego se veía muy opaca!

Dialirvi: me encantan esos espantapájaros!

Mineko chan: Guays! X.x

Fukaru: Linkie-pooh!

Dorothy: y esta que tiene? ¬¬

phamtomgirl: creo... que quiere ver a Link...

Aoi: quién no? n.n

Dialirvi: X0x yo quiero verlo!

Zilia K: oigan... en qué momento del juego estaremos?

Las demás: ..UU ni idea...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

El búho se posó sobre la piedra en la que habitualmente se posaba cada noche para dormir.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las chicas se dieron cuneta de que al animal había descendido a la tierra, y "ordenadamente" (a quien engaño? Corrieron como desquiciadas hasta ese islote XD) llegaron hasta él.

Dialirvi: eres Kaepora Gaebora?

El búho asintió.

Zilia K: y puedes hablar?

Lo mismo...

Mineko chan: sabes cómo podemos regresar a nuestro mundo?

Lo mismo.

Fukaru: no hablas o qué?¬¬

Kaepora: si, si hablo, hoot hoot.

Todas se sorprendieron.

Kaepora: quieren saber cómo regresar?

Dorothy: sabes por qué nos trajeron?

Kaepora: no lo sé... lo ignoro...

Phamtomgirl: pero si sabes...

Kaepora: digamos que si, y no...

Aoi: O.o no comprendo...

Kaepora: dejémoslo asi... ustedes deben ir al castillo para hablar con su majestad.

Todas: la princesa Zelda? ¬

Kaepora: si, la misma... ella les puede dar un poco más de información..._creo..._

Dialirvi: entonces...al castillo.

Aoi: hacia el norte! n0n

Fukaru: Linkie-pooh!

Mineko chan: Hyrule!

Dorothy: que miedo TOT

Phamtomgirl: quiero ver poes! XD

Zilia K: conoceremos Hyrule! XD

Todas: si! (chocando las manos)

Kaepora: espero que en su viaje, vayan muy bien preparadas, los stalchild atacan de noche...(levanta el vuelo dejando una estela de plumas)

Dialirvi: el pajarraco tiene razón... sólo podremos viajar de día... no tenemos armas, o conocemos cómo combatir...

Mineko chan: u.u que pérdida... vayamos con el rucailo pa' que nos dé posada en su casita!XD

Todas: si!

Se dirigieron a ponerle gorro de nuevo al pobre profesor, que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Mañana un nuevo día, y una nueva aventura para las siete chicas...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

¿Qué encontrará el septeto maravilla afuera?  
¿Acaso se encontrarán con Link? Y si es asi...¿ lo dejarán vivo?

¿Podrán soportar estar en su videojuego favorito?

¿Obtendrán armas para protegerse?

¿Qué les tienes que decir Zelda?  
¿Acaso dejaré de hacer preguntas estúpidas y comenzaré el otro cap?

¿Empezaré el otro fic?

Las respuestas a la mayoría de las preguntas, en el próximo capítulo...

Se despide! Desde Hyrule!

Dialirvi! ;D

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V Reviews!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Que bueno que me mandaron sus reviews! A todos los que lo hicieron… gracias… T.T me hacen feliz…  
Seguiré tu consejo, Zilia y sólo pondré tu nombre sin la K… pk me da hueva XD**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Amanecía, y en lago hylia se sentía la quietud matinal...

Dialirvi: mami! -O-ZZZZ (estaba gritando en sueños) ayuda!

Las demás se levantaron por los gritos de la susodicha, todas estaban dormidas en la planta baja del laboratorio.

Zilia: cállenla!

Aoi: X.x no deja dormir!

Mineko chan: ya me había despertado... u.u

Phamtomgirl: casi no pude dormir de la emoción.

Dorothy: necesito ver la tele! x.x

Fukaru: extraño mi cama! T.T

Dialirvi: -o-ZZZ

Aoi: ¬¬XX nos despertó... debemos despertarla...

Dialirvi: no hace falta o.- ya me desperté desde hace como dos horas! XD

Zilia: y nos levantaste? ¬¬

Dialirvi: XD estaban roncando bien gacho...

Todas menos ella: u.uUUU

Dialirvi: XD pero bueno, otro día... otra rupia XD

Zilia: eso qué? ¬¬

Dialirvi: no lo sé XD pero me está a empezando a afectar el estar en este lugar...

El profesor del lago bajó de la planta alta.

Profesor del lago: Buenos días señoritas...

Todas: Buenos días! non

Profesor del lago: ya saben cómo y cuándo se van a ir al castillo? -.-

Mineko chan: ¬¬ se ve que nos quiere mucho...

Profesor del lago: n.nUU no lo tomen así señoritas, lo digo por su bien.

Fukaru: oiga... no sabe cómo podríamos ir bien preparadas para salir al campo y llegar al castillo?

Profesor del lago: (se queda pensando) pues, no cuento con un arsenal muy grande... pero de algo les serviría...

Dorothy: o.o nos va a prestar algo?

Profesor del lago: claro n.n _ya quiero que se vayan._ (va hacia un armario grande en el fondo de la habitación, saca algo azul y extraño)

Todas: EL HOOKSHOT! ¬

Profesor del lago: O.o cómo saben...? u.ú mejor no pregunto. Saben cómo se usa?

Todas: SI!

Profesor del lago: o.o bueno... (temblorosamente deja el artefacto en la mesa, y se aleja lentamente) es suyo...

Las chicas se abalanzan por el instrumento, mientras al profesor le recorre una gota estilo anime.

Profesor del lago: _están completamente locas... o poseídas... Diosas! Ayúdenme!_

Phamtomgril: Wi! n0n me quedé con el hookshot!

Todas menos ella y el viejo del lago: ¬¬U

Dialirvi: no se vale!

Zilia: yo lo quería TT.TT

Fukaru:

Mineko chan: TT-TT

Dorothy: era mío...

Aoi: ¬¬ mendiga huerca... hija de...

Profesor del lago: con eso pueden ir protegidas al castillo... si les dan a los stalchild en la cabeza... se destruirían, pero salen en cantidades industriales... quédense cerca del camino.

Dialirvi: gracias por la advertencia.

Dorothy: ya nos vamos?

Aoi: si tenemos que ir al castillo, eso está muy lejos de aquí... serán días...

Mineko chan: haber... mister... nos podrías dar algunas provisiones?

Profesor del lago: qué me vieron cara de qué o qué? ¬¬

Phamtomgirl: u.u nos quedamos aquí?

Todas: si!

Profesor del lago: TOT no! por favor! Todo menos eso!

Así, "amablemente" nuestro querido profesor les dio un morral con provisiones a nuestro septeto maravilla, que cerca de las 10 de la mañana salieron del lago, armadas con su hookshot.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Nuestro héroe favorito iba en su fiel corcel, cerca de la enrejada antes del lago hylia.

Link: espera un momento Epona...( se baja de la yegua) creo haber visto algo por aquí...(camino cerca del árbol por donde estaban las rejas) AAAAAAAHH (se cayó por un hoyo cubierto de hojas)

Epona: ¬¬ iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (relinchido XD)

Link: x.x dónde caí? (se levanta y observa el lugar) ah! Este maldito hoyo ¬¬

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Justo cuando el chico cayó, salió el septeto maravilla, pasando por la escalera que está en un lado de las rejas, y bajando para salir al campo.

Todas: ¬ que bello!

Y todas estaban estupidizadas por la majestuosidad del lugar, el verde claro que refulgía con el sol a esa hora de la mañana. Se respiraba un aire fresco, lleno de olor a césped.

Caminaron al norte, por una zona pequeña de matorrales, no se dieron cuenta de la yegua que estaba justo del otro lado donde ellas estaban.

N/A: creo que es mejor así... -.-

Dialirvi: como cuanto tardaremos en llegar?

Zilia: a donde?

Dialirvi: al castillo -.- mis pieceses me están matando.

Mineko chan: yo siento una brisa fresca...¿por qué será?

Aoi: por tu piyama?

Mineko chan: o.o no le pedí al ruquito ropa...

Dorothy: me imagino... vestida igual que él XD

Todas menos Mineko: XD

Mineko chan: ¬¬ vas a ver, móndriga.

Fukaru: ya pobrecita... ven que viene en piyama... casi todas llegamos de mezclilla... esa loca con chaqueta (señala a Zilia), la otra con falda de mezclilla (señala a Dialirvi), aquella con shortcitos(señala a Dorothy) no venimos muy bien que digamos...

Phamtomgirl: aparte de que aquí ni se usa la mezclilla, de eso estoy segura.

Dialirvi: no me han contestado a mi pregunta...¿cuanto falta?

Fukaru: no lo sé... pero creo que vamos a aprender usar el hookshot.

Zilia: -.- una noche a la intemperie

Así, caminando y hablando de cosas que recordaban de sus países, y las emociones que sentían en ese lugar, fueron a parar cerca de una especie de meseta.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link salió del hoyo justo cuando las siete chicas ya iban algo alejaditas.

Link: debo fijarme por donde camino... vamos Epona, no falta mucho para llegar.

Montó la yegua y saltó las rejas llegando al Lago Hylia. Entró al laboratorio.

Link: profesor! Profesor! (le gritó al anciano que estaba recogiendo aún el desastre de las chicas)

Profesor del lago: Buenos días Link! Qué milagro que vienes por acá!

Link: n.n vengo por un encargo del árbol Deku...

Profesor del lago: sólo dime...

Link: o.o (viendo el desastre en el lugar) qué pasó? Lo atacaron?

Profesor del lago: -.- ni me lo recuerdes, siete muchachas que cayeron aquí misteriosamente... están locas o poseídas por espíritus... el búho les dijo que fueran a ver a la princesa para que las ayude a regresar a su casa.

Link: o.o? van a ver a Zelda? Y dice que están locas?

Profesor del lago: locas si están, pero no creo que peligrosas, aunque, les tuve que dar mi hookshot para que se protegieran en la noche.¿y el encargo?

Link: ah! Si... el árbol Deku necesita algunas gotas en contra de este tipo de hongo, que le está creciendo en las raíces.(saca un pequeño champiñón)

Profesor del lago: ah! n.n fungicida... tengo el mejor...( del armario saca un frasquito) aquí está... se aplica en la noche por todas las raíces, y para la mañana estará mejor.

Link: n.n genial¿cuánto será?

Profesor del lago: ¬o¬ como necesito dinero para reparar una cosa de mi casa... dejémoslo en 800 rupias n.n

Link: TT.TT no me dieron tantas...(saca una bolsa grande y 4 rupias doradas) suerte que el árbol Deku tiene sus ahorros XD

Profesor del lago: cuando quieran n.n

Link: me retiro... debo entregar esto...

Profesor del lago: y ten cuidado con esas locas Link, parecen saber mucho de nosotros...

Link: o.o? y dice que van con Zelda?( se preocupó) eso está raro...

Profesor del lago: créelo... muy raras... ten cuidado.

Link salió confundido del laboratorio, mientras aferraba el frasco con fuerza.

Link: _Zelda puede estar en peligro si esas chicas son tan raras como dijo el viejo._ Mejor me apuro...

Montó a Epona y salió con rumbo al bosque kokiri.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Aoi: qué es ahí?

Las chicas miraron esa parte de piedra.

Phamtomgirl:D ya sé! Es el dominio zora!

Toing!

Dorothy: cómo que dominio zora? No ves que es el castillo?

Toing!

Zilia: es el rancho Lon Lon!

Todas: O.O EL RANCHO! WIIIIIII

Aoi: no pensé que se viera así de fuera...

Dialirvi: entonces... creo que no pasaremos la noche afuera...

Mineko chan: tengo hambre... TT.TT ya es tarde...

Fukaru: yo quiero ver...¬ a Linkie-pooh!

Todas se alejan de Fukaru un paso.

Phamtomgirl: yo quiero ver a Saria -.

Todas se alejan un paso de ella.

Dorothy: entonces, pedimos un lugar para quedarnos ahí?

Aoi: sería lo más sensato.

Se encaminaron al rancho, subiendo por la entrada inclinada, era un lugar amplio, con la enorme casa justo en la entrada, el establo enfrente, y el majestuoso lugar de las carreras, donde había un lugar enrejado; a lo lejos, un gran silo que parecía un torre.

---: bienvenidas qué se les ofrece?

Las chicas voltearon a ver quién les habías saludado.

Todas: Ingo? XD

EL susodicho estaba vestido de una manera humilde, y algo sucia, era más feo que en el juego, el enorme bigote que se movió al resoplar enfadado.

Ingo: cómo saben mi nombre?

Todas se vieron asustadas, no podían andar diciendo por ahí todo lo que sabían, las tomarían a locas, ellos no podían comprender que para ellas, era un juego, tenían que decir algo...

Mineko chan: es famoso!

Algo inteligente...

Dialirvi: nos dijeron que este lugar lo manejaba un señor muy inteligente... eso fue lo que nos dijeron en el Lago Hylia...

Ingo: n.n ah! Entonces... está bien... ¿qué quieren?( dijo volviendo a estar enojado)

Las chicas se miraron, esperaron a que una se pusiera distraída y la aventaron al frente para que hablara.

Fukaru: ¬¬UU se la bañan de veras...

Ingo: o.o que quieren?

Fukaru: mire, señor necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche, venimos desde el Lago hylia... y nos pueden atacar monstruos, no damos mucha lata.

Aoi: (por lo bajo) ¬u¬ si claro!

Fukaru: y no ensuciaremos nada... nos deja que nos quedemos aquí? n.n

Ingo: O.o qué?

Fukaru: -.-UU

Dorothy: que nos deje dormir aquí!

Todos los ahí presentes: O.oUU

Ingo: no... ustedes no se pueden quedar aquí, no hay lugar para tanta gente... u.ú

Todas: T.T porqué?

¿---: ay, Señor Ingo! Estoy segura que ellas no harán nada malo, son viajeras...

Las chicas voltearon a ver a la joven que acababa de interceder por ellas, estaba saliendo del establo, era pelirroja, tirándole al castaño, ojos azules, muy menudita...  
El septeto maravilla no expresó nada, sería más que raro.

Ingo: Malon ¬¬ y dónde las piensas acomodar?

Malon: (sonriendo dulcemente) en el silo no hay nada, y podrían dormir en la paja...

Todas: o.o gracias.

Malon: vengan conmigo muchachas...( les apremió a que la siguieran)

Todas iban embobadas observando a la chica, tenía una dulce voz, no podían creer que estuvieran frente al personaje que algunas habían calumniado (N/A: Zilia en Ganondorf Regresa, Dialirvi en Temblando: un songfic del adiós; Fukaru en la Cuarta Diosa, de las demás... todavía no tengo conocimiento de algo que le hayan hecho ¬¬) les estaba ayudando muy gentilmente.

Malon: de donde vienen? (les preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el silo)

Zilia: de diferentes lugares...

Malon: son hechiceras?

Todas: O.o?

Malon: es que visten raro... ¿son gerudo?

Todas: O0O no!

Malon: es que por sus orejas n.nUU parece que son de un país muy lejano...XD ¿cómo se llaman?

Cada chica dijo su nombre... para no hacerlo largo.

Malon: nombres raros... n.nUU estoy divagando...

Todas: n.nUU

Phamtomgirl: oye... Malon...

Malon: si?

Phamtomgirl: podrías cantar algo?

Malon: ..UU pero... (se sonrojó) no canto muy bien...

Dialirvi: te aseguro a que si...

Malon: o.o cómo saben que canto?

Todas: no sabíamos! n.nUU

Malon: o.o?

Llegaron al silo, estaba vacío, a no ser por un montón de paja.

Malon: es lo que les podemos ofrecer.

Zilia: gracias.

Todas menos ella: si gracias!

Malon: n.n bueno... me retiro... o quieren ver el rancho?

Todas: si! n0n WIIIIII

Malon: o.oUU

Mientras las demás estaban checando el rancho, viendo los legendarios cuccos, Dialirvi, Fukaru y Dorothy estaban conversando con Malon.

Phamtomgirl: n0n cucco!

Aoi: ¬¬ no hagas eso! X.x

Malon: o.o parece que saben mucho de los cuccos...

Dialirvi: siee, oye, disculpa la pregunta... ¿cuántos años tienes?

Fukaru: si! yo quiero saber!

Malon: O.o tengo 16... ¿por qué?

Dorothy: TT.TT está muy grande.

Fukaru: (a Dialirvi) oye... se supone que tiene la misma edad que...(se le iluminan los ojos) Linkie-pooh!

Dialirvi: se supone... ¬¬ n0n ya me lo eché a la bolsa! XD

Fukaru: qué dices? ¬¬XX por que dices eso!

Dialirvi: ;D se supone que este año cumplo 16! Y él tiene 16 ¬u¬

Fukaru: maldita! A mi no me importa que sea menor que yo!

Dorothy: TT.TT

Malon: por qué pelean? Quién tiene 16?

Fukaru y Dialirvi: O.o nadie! n.nUUU

Dorothy: Malon, cántanos algo...¿si?

Malon: n.nUU bueno, pero sólo por que lo pides tú...

Malon comenzó a cantar, Dialirvi, Dorothy y Fukaru, se quedaron impactadas, poco a poco llegaron las demás, que estaban por ahí, para escuchar cantar en vivo a la chica del rancho. Su voz era increíble...aunque cantó la canción de Epona, era como si lo hubieran escuchado por primera vez.

Ingo: Malon! Alguien te busca!

Malon dejó de cantar, ya era de noche.

Malon: bueno, debo atender a la gente que vino...

Todas: bravo! (le aplauden)

Malon: XD gracias! (se sonroja y hace una pequeña reverencia) gracias. Hasta luego...( se despide y va hacia la entrada)

Phamtomgirl: quién será?

Todas menos ella: o.o?

Zilia: mejor nos vamos a dormir...-o- tengo sueño.

Aoi: mañana de seguro llegamos al castillo.

Dorothy: ya mañana...

Se fueron al silo, donde acomodó cada quien su montón de paja para dormir.

Dialirvi:_ extraño a mi familia..._

Mineko chan: _quiero cambiarme de ropa TT.TT_

Zilia: _mi mami! T.T_

Aoi: _mi casa_

Dorothy: _me quiero regresar...Talim!_

Phamtomgirl: _Extraño a mi hermana..._

Fukaru: _Linkie-pooh..._

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link iba como bólido al bosque kokiri, después de todo, los soldados se podían encargar de esas locas si intentaban pasar.  
Epona relinchó molesta al ser dejada a las afueras del bosque, el chico entró, casi era de noche.

Se trasladó hasta la pequeña entrada al árbol deku, Saria fue corriendo hasta el chico.

Saria: Link! Conseguiste la medicina?

Link: claro! n.n toma (le da el frasquito) el profesor dijo que se la aplicaran en las raíces en la noche, en la mañana estaría mejor.

Saria: -.- gracias Link, de veras... estaba preocupada por el gran árbol deku.

Link: estará mejor Saria n.n

Los dos pasaron al santuario del árbol.

G.A.D: Bienvenido de nuevo Link.

Link: buenas noches árbol deku...

G.A.D : gracias por la medicina...

Link: de nada... es un placer...

Mientras la sabia del bosque aplicaba la medicina en las raíces del susodicho árbol, él le habló al joven hylian.

G.A.D : Link, algo extraño ha sucedido, la tranquilidad entre dimensiones se ha visto afectada recientemente...

Link: tiene que ver con unas muchachas? (dijo esperando una respuesta a esa extraña situación)

G.A.D : cómo sabes que son unas muchachas? (el árbol estaba confundido) las has visto?

Link: no, pero el profesor del lago me habló de que habían caído unas chicas ahí...

G.A.D : Link, por algo las diosas las trajeron...

Saria: un castigo...( dijo interrumpiendo la conversación y terminando de colocar la medicina) las diosas les han puesto un castigo.

Link y G.A.D : o.o?

G.A.D : Saria... por qué no me lo dijiste?

Saria: no... No debí haber dicho eso... (salió corriendo)

Link: Saria...

G.A.D : Link, si ése es el caso... y los sabios lo sabían... es mejor no entrometerse... las diosas saben qué hacen...

Link: claro... pero... es que... me dijeron que tal vez iban a ver a Zelda...

G.A.D : estás preocupado por ella? (el árbol soltó una carcajada)

Link: u/u claro que no...

G.A.D : yo creo que es suficiente castigo pasar Hyrule a pie... y desarmados...

Link: árbol deku... debo retirarme...

G.A.D : anda ve Link... salúdame a la princesa XD

Link: -/- (suspiró mientras se alejaba)

El chico salió del santuario, justo para ver a Saria salir de su casa, en dirección al Bosque perdido, él la alcanzó corriendo.

Link: qué pasa Saria?

Saria: es que soy una boquifloja... (dijo mientras caminaba más aprisa y escalaba las raíces para alcanzar la entrada al bosque perdido) debo irme... Link... debo estar sola...

Link: pero...

Saria: shh... por favor... (se fue corriendo al bosque)

Link: _que raro, por qué se comporta asi? _( se fue al campo de Hyrule todo confundido)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Saria corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el santuario sagrado del bosque, como pudo entró al templo, y se quedó dubitativa si entrar o no.

Saria:_ sé lo que me pediste Rauru...¿los demás ya lo hicieron? _(cerró los ojos y entró, llegó hasta la sala principal del templo)

Las cuatro antorchas de colores brillantes iluminaban la habitación, la kokiri corrió hasta el fondo, justo a un lado de una plataforma, encontró unos jarrones, sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón corto y lo puso en un jarrón.

Saria: _que poco creativa... pero, ya lo escondí..._

La kokiri salió del templo, esperando algo...

Saria: _espero que los demás no los hayan escondido muy difícil... deben irse ya... estoy segura que ellas extrañan sus hogares..._

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link ya iba hacia el castillo, montado en su fiel Epona... la actitud rara de Saria lo había confundido... pero, ahora tenía curiosidad en saber qué pasaba con esas castigadas por las diosas...

Link: Arre epona! (azuzó a la yegua)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Mientras tanto... las castigadas por las diosas estaban acomodándose para dormir en el silo del rancho Lon Lon.

Mineko chan: paja, paja, paja...

Phamtomgirl: o.o qué te pasa?

Mineko chan: paja...paja...paja...

Dorothy: se volvió loca?

Mineko chan: paja...paja...paja...

Dialirvi: le esta afectando la paja...

Mineko chan: 0 paja...

Fukaru: O.o esta ida!

Mineko chan X.x paja...

Zilia: o.o

Mineko chan: paja...X0x

Aoi: ¬¬ échenla a la paja!

Todas menos ellas dos: XD si!

Tomaron a la chica y la aventaron al montón de paja.

Mineko chan: XoX paja! (se noqueó)

Dialirvi: o.O

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Malon caminó hasta donde estaba el señor Ingo.

Malon: quién me buscaba?

Ingo: un chico... por allá (señaló el establo)

La joven caminó hasta la entrada... buscando al que preguntó por ella, y lo vió, recargado en la pared, con la mirada baja y los brazos cruzados.

Malon: o.o qué haces aquí?

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**o.o**

**Sin comentarios...**

**Hasta yo me quedé con la duda! X0x**

**XD**

**¿qué trae Saria entre manos¿quién es el que buscó a Malon?**

**¿Mineko chan sobrevivirá a la paja¿podrán dormir en el silo?**

**¿saldrán alguna vez del rancho?**

**Xox no lo sé!**

**Pero, esperen el próximo capítulo... XD**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Espero que en este capítulo salgan algunas dudas... y si... todas tenemos traumas...inventados XD pero traumas... disfruten este cap.**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Malon: que haces aquí?

---: Malon...( se notaba su voz quebrada) ayúdame...

Malon: entonces pasa... pero al establo, Ingo puede sospechar.

Los dos entraron al establo, mientras Ingo veía desde la casa, y le alertó a Talon, que estaba dormitando.

Ingo: Malon acaba de meter a otro extraño...

Talon: es demasiado servicial... que querías?

Ingo: era un hombre...

Talon: O.o como que eso no está bien...

En el establo...

Malon: que ocurrió? Por que vino, su majestad? Algo debió haber pasado para que viniera... como Sheik...

Sheik: pasó algo horrible...(se quejó cruzándose de brazos) tuve que huir...

Malon: que pasó?( ya se había preocupado)

Sheik se quitó la venda de la cara, y con un movimiento de sus manos( ya saben, como el que hace en ese cinema de ocarina) volvió a ser Zelda, que tenía una mirada triste y se notaba que había llorado, aun con la misma ropa sheikah.

Zelda: Malon! (la abraza) huí del castillo... no me pude quedar!

Malon: que pasa? Atacaron el castillo?

Zelda: no... nada de eso (comenzó a sollozar) me... me quisieron casar...

Malon: eso es horrible!

Las dos se sentaron en unos botes de leche, y la princesa empezó a contarle a la granjera todo.

Zelda: se supone que iba ir una comitiva de Holodrum...

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr Flash Back RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

La familia real estaba sentada en el salón del trono, esperando a que llegara la comitiva de holodrum, Zelda estaba sentada aburrida de lo lindo, con una mano en su mentón, viendo sin mucho interés las presentaciones que hacían al primer ministro y al príncipe de ese país.

Nohansen: que gusto que nos hayan venido a visitar...¿pero a que se debe el honor de su visita?

Primer ministro: es algo fácil, sólo queríamos pasar un tiempo aquí en este hermoso país, además, mi príncipe quería saber cómo era Hyrule...

Nohansen: ya veo...

Primer ministro: Déjeme presentárselo... Hytori III hijo de Hytori II de Holodrum...

El príncipe de Holodrum dio un paso al frente, ya era grande, frisaba los 35 años, y no era muy agraciado que digamos físicamente.

Hytori III: es un honor estar aquí... (ve a Zelda) un honor...

Zelda: ... (lo ve sin mucho interés y voltea la cara altaneramente)

Nohansen: hija... ¿podrías salir un momento?

Zelda: claro padre... (al estar caminando a la salida sintió como eso dos hombres la veían, y no le quitaban la vista de encima)

Cuando estuvieron los tres solo, y Zelda se había trasladado al jardín real, empezó un cuestionario por parte del monarca hyliano.

Nohansen: por algo más debieron venir, sus mercedes... adelante, poder decírmelo con confianza.

Primer ministro: mire... es cierto, hay una razón específica.

Zelda se puso a observar la conversación desde la ventana del jardín, podía escuchar débiles ecos que provenían de los tres.

Primer ministro: he notado que no hay flor más exquisita en este reino que su hermosa hija Zelda...

Nohansen: ajá (dijo ya sabiendo lo que iba a suceder)

Primer ministro: y hemos venido mi querido príncipe y yo a pedir la mano de la princesa para mi príncipe... estoy seguro que no se rehusará... sabe que el real Hytori III es el caballero más fino de Holodrum.

Nohansen: (suspira) mire... aquí en Hyrule... generalmente las muchachas aceptan si casarse o no con alguien... yo no puedo decidir por mi hija... pregúntenle a ella.

Primer ministro: pero... si le da su mano en matrimonio a mi príncipe?

Nohansen: no escuchó lo que dije? Ella es la que decide...

Los oriundos de Holodrum se retiraron enfadados al jardín real, no iban a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Hytori III: Su majestad...( dijo acercándose a la joven) buenas noticias...

Zelda: o.o? buenas noticias?

Primer ministro: déjeme decirle que usted es la afortunada futura esposa de mi príncipe.

Zelda: qué? (vió con repugnancia a esos dos hombres , fue alejándose unos pasos) yo...

Primer ministro: y mañana a primera hora partimos hacia Holodrum... la boda será lo más pronto posible... y mientras más rápido nazca el duque o duquesa más rápido se coronaran como reyes...

Zelda: ... (estaba sumamente asustada... ella con un hombre de más de 35 años? Le doblaba la edad! No, eso no iba a ser...) pero...

Hytori III: no hay pero, mi prometida... su señor padre nos ha dado autorización...

Zelda: _papá nunca me haría algo así..._ (sus ojos estaban vidriosos por la desesperación) Entonces... mañana partimos...( dijo con una seriedad de hielo)

Primer ministro: que bueno que aceptó n.n nos retiramos...

Los dos dejaron sola a la chica, que se tiró de rodillas en el suelo, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Zelda: nunca... nunca... les voy a enseñar que a Zelda Hyrule no la obligan a algo tan repulsivo...

Caminó furiosa hasta su habitación, buscando la ropa que hacía unos años no veía... se cambió a toda prisa y volvió a usar el viejo hechizo, cambiando su forma de nuevo en ese joven de ojos rojos.  
Saltó por la ventana cayendo en una torreta, y de ahí fácilmente se alejó del palacio, yendo por el mercado hasta que salió al campo... dirigiéndose al rancho.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr Fin del Flash Back RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

Zelda: y llegué aquí... (dijo limpiándose una lágrima)

Malon: oh! Eso es horrible, Zelda... pero les has dado su merecido...

Zelda: y ahora la mitad de los soldados me están buscando... mi padre toma con calma esto, de eso estoy segura, pero esos despreciables hombres...( dijo enojada)

Malon: te puedes quedar aquí todo lo que quieras... ellos buscan a una chica rubia de ojos azules...(le guiñó un ojo) pero aquí hay un chico rubio de ojos rojos...

Zelda: de eso tienes razón... n.n gracias.

Malon: (reaccionando) ahora que me acuerdo... -.- ahora tendré ocho huéspedes.

Zelda: o.o quién más está aquí?

Malon: unas chicas algo raras... de otros países... locas, si me lo preguntas...

Zelda: o-o? _siete... siete muchachas... siete castigos... Rauru! Tenías razón!_ (se golpea la frente)

Malon: te pasa algo?

Zelda: n.nUU nada... nada... sólo recordé algo que se me había olvidado...

Malon: entonces...¿dónde te acomodo?

Zelda: donde haya lugar...

Malon: -.- perdóname... pero donde sólo tengo lugar es en el silo...

Zelda: no hay problema... (hizo de nuevo el movimiento de su mano y volvió a ser Sheik)

Malon: entonces... sígueme...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Mineko chan: Xox paja...

Zilia: parece que se calmó un poco...( dijo hincándose a un lado de la ida joven)

Mineko chan: 0 paja...( se durmió) -.-ZZZZZZZZZZZ Pelusa...

N/A: XD este es un pequeño sketch de Zilia... muy poco conocido... XD espero que se acuerde de lo que me hizo sufrir TOT ella sabe por qué...

Zilia: (puso cara desquiciada y lunática) Pelusa...

Aoi: que le pasa? O.o

Fukaru: o.o te sientes bien?

Dialirvi: o.O

Dorothy: me esta dando miedo! TOT

Phamtomgirl: XD que chistosa!

Zilia: wuaff! -

Todas menos ella y Mineko chan: O.O?

Zilia: wuaff! n0n

Phamtomgirl: perrita! n0n

Zilia: wuaff! n0n 3

Todas menos ellas dos: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Phamtomgirl: déjenla! ¬¬ no ven que es un animalito que también siente TTOTT

Todas menos ellas dos: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Zilia: - n.n wuaff!

Fukaru: ya bien... u.u muy divertido y todo... qué le pasa a nuestra canina amiga?

Dialirvi: (se acerca a ella y la cachetea) XO reacciona! Reacciona!

Zilia: X0x wuaff! x0X wu... YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Déjame! ¬¬XX por qué me pegas?

Dialirvi: ¬¬ por que andabas perra...

Zilia: perra? o.o yo? (todas asintieron)

Phamtomgirl: y bien linda! X3

Zilia: perra?

Aoi: pelusa...

Zilia: (pone la misma cara de desquiciada) .o ... . XO (se transforma) wuaff! n0n

Todas menos ella: O.o

Dorothy: es rara... ¬u¬

Aoi: ahora yo la devuelvo... (la tomó y la cacheteó)

Zilia: XO wu... YAAAAAAAAA DEJEN DE PEGARME! XO

Dialirvi: pues no te hagas perra. u.u

Zilia: lo dicen tan fácil... -.-es que tengo un problema...

Dorothy: ya nos dimos cuenta...

Zilia: algo me pasó, que cuando dicen esa palabra... yo... me hago un animal... pero nunca supe que animal... hasta ahora.

Phamtomgirl:3 entonces ya no te vamos a decir pelusa...

Zilia: .o w... wuaff! n0n

Todas menos ellas dos: ¬¬UU

Fukaru: chica... por favor...

Phamtomgirl: TTOTT perdón!

Fukaru: XD ahora la devuelvo yo! (la cachetea una vez más)

Zilia: X0x no otra vez! Ténganme piedad!

Aoi: bueno, bueno... ya nos divertimos bastante... déjenla descansar...

Zilia: n.x gracias... ( se da cuenta de algo) TOx mi ojito! Mi ojito! Me chuclearon mi ojito! TOx

N/A: otro de los sketches poco conocidos de esta chava u.u XD por las que supieron de eso... espero que tu ojito no se vuelva a chuclear! XD

Dorothy: déjame ver... ( le checa el ojo) o.o esperen... por qué estoy haciendo esto? XD ni siquiera sé nada de ojos XD

Zilia: o.x u.x gracias por matarme mi ojito...

Mineko chan: (en sueños) no! soy una muridora!

Todas menos ellas: O.oUUUUUUU

Dialirvi: será mejor que nos durmamos...

Se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta del silo, y giraban el picaporte. Entró Malon seguida de un chico.

Malon: oh! Siguen despiertas...

Todas menos Mineko y Zilia: si!

Malon: perdonen que las incomode... pero alguien pidió posada aquí... no tengo dónde alojarlo... asi que se va a quedar aquí.

Aoi: ¬u¬ no hay molestia...

Malon: n.n entonces... me despido, hasta mañana.

Entró el joven, y se quedó viendo al extraño grupo. Ellas (las que estaban despiertas) se le quedaron viendo.

Dialirvi: O-o no es cierto!

Fukaru: mi madre!X.x

Aoi: es un sueño!

Dorothy: O.O

Phamtomgirl: es él! Esperen... es ella!

Zilia: TT.TT

Todas ellas: SHEIK!

Sheik: O.o

Todas se le abalanzaron al pobre chico.

Dialirvi: mi sueño!

Sheik: X.x ayuda!

Lo dejaron, pero todas estaban inquietas.

Aoi: tu eres ella!

Sheik: o-o soy quién?

Dialirvi: ¬u¬ no te hagas, sabemos quien eres...

Sheik: entonces... si eran ciertos los rumores... u.u si soy yo... la princesa Zelda...

Como si le hubieran hablado, Mineko chan se levantó rápidamente.

Mineko chan: YO soy la princesa Zelda!

Todas menos ella: qué? O-o

Sheik: tu no eres ella!

Mineko chan: claro que si soy! XP

Fukaru: estás dormida?

Mineko chan: más despierta que nunca al escuchar semejante blasfemia...

Sheik: entonces... quien demonios eres tú? ( cuestionó a la loca chica algo enfadado)

Mineko chan: YO soy Zelda! ( puso cara maliciosa) YO soy la que me porto mal con Link! XD

Sheik: qué? ( el chico se sonroja) cómo puedes decir eso?

Mineko chan: es la verdad! XP

Sheik: estás demente...

Mineko chan: claro que no! XP

Sheik: verás de lo que soy capaz...( hace de nuevo el movimiento de su mano y se convierte en la chica rubia de nuevo)

Zelda: QUÉ DICES? (estaba sumamente enojada)

Mineko chan: o.oUUUU XO perdón! Perdón! TT.TT pensé que era una broma...

Zelda: no puedo permitir semejante cosa...

Dorothy: no puede permitir que nadie esté con Link...

Zelda: o/o qué? Yo no dije eso!

Todas menos ella: XD

Dialirvi: genial! eres ella! ¬

Zelda: si soy yo...

Phamtomgirl: el búho nos dijo que te viéramos, que nos podrías regresar a nuestros hogares.

Zelda: yo? (reacciona) ah! Pero yo no puedo ayudarlas...

Todas: TT.TT por que?

Zelda: _pobres! No puedo ayudarles... Rauru expresamente nos dijo..._ lo siento...

Todas se miraron entre si... ¿ahora que harían¿cómo regresarían?

Zelda: aunque... (medito y recapacitó) en algo podría ayudarles... pero no será de gran ayuda...

Zilia: lo que sea es bueno...

Zelda: les puedo decir una razón por las que fueron traídas aquí.

Todas: O0O dinnos!

Zelda: ( se puso seria) ustedes hicieron algo que no le agradó a nuestras diosas... por eso ellas las castigaron trayéndolas aquí...

Mineko chan: porqué! Diosas! No nos atormenten!

Zelda: u.u ellas les han puesto un desafío... me informaron que cuando las viera... les dijera la razón por la cual las trajeron aquí... es todo...

Dialirvi: ( no puedes decirnos en qué consiste ese desafío?

Zelda: (negó con la cabeza) lo siento...

Se volvieron a mirar entre si el septeto maravilla...

Ellas: -.- estamos perdidas...

Zelda vió la tristeza de las muchachas, su única esperanza recaía en ella... y las había rechazado.

Zelda: no puedo! (dijo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos) no soy tan mala!

Ellas: O.o?

Zelda: perdónenme, les ayudaré, aunque Rauru no quiera... no puedo dejar a nadie desamparado en mi reino.

Fukaru: oh! Eres una lindura!

Todas menos ellas dos: awwwww!

Zelda: n.nUU bueno... las acompañaré, pero la parte difícil la tendrán que hacer ustedes... deben encontrar los medallones ocultos en los templos.

Mineko chan: (le brillaron los ojos) iremos a los templos?

Aoi: contra los monstruos?

Zilia: contra los jefes?

Dorothy: a todo Hyrule?

Dialirvi: los medallones?

Phamtomgirl: contigo?

Fukaru: encontraremos a Linkie-pooh?

Todas menos ella: o.oUU ¬¬U

Zelda: eso es lo único que les puedo decir, los demás sabios escondieron los medallones en los templos, que gracias al héroe del tiempo están limpios...

Todas menos ella: awwwwwwwww -.-

Zelda: si quieren regresar a su hogar, deben hacerlo, cuando tengan todos... las podremos devolver a su mundo.

Dialirvi: y el templo de la luz? Iremos también allá?

Zelda: ese medallón va a ser especial... n.nUU ya lo sabrán.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

-----: no joven... todo el castillo está de cabeza buscando a la princesa Zelda, parece que escapó, y lady Impa fue a kakariko...

Link: gracias... lo comprendo...( Link se retiró de la puerta principal del castillo, no lo habían dejado pasar) _Zelda escapó... Impa no está, se fue a kakariko...¿que pasa?_

Caminó hasta el mercado, la noche estaba fresca y el montón de perros acechaban a un desgraciado gato en el callejón.  
Pasó hasta el campo, donde había dejado a su yegua.

Link: malas noticias amiga...( acarició la crin de la yegua) Zelda escapó... todo ha estado muy raro.

Epona: ¬¬ Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (oséase, relinchido XD)

Link: vamos al rancho, tal vez fue allí, como las otras veces...

Se subió a la yegua y enfiló al rancho, ya era pasada la medianoche, así que llegaría al amanecer ahí.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

En el silo de paja...

Mineko chan: paja, paja, paja...O.o

Aoi: ¬¬ ya empezó ésta...

Mineko chan: oye ¬¬ que esté traumada con la paja ES MI problema, y tú muy perfecta no?

Aoi: pues para que te lo sepas si... XP

Mineko chan: ¬¬ no creo... algo debes tener...

Aoi: XP pues no!

Fukaru: ya dejen de pelear! Ya me despertaron!

Aoi: ella empezó XP

Fukaru: ¬¬ no me interesa quién empezó! Me despertaron!

Fukaru vió a las demás, estaban dormidas en la paja... pero notó que alguien faltaba...

Fukaru¿dónde está Sheik¿o Zelda? X o quien sea!

Mineko chan: o.o no sé, cuando desperté no recuerdo haberlo visto...

Aoi: ¬¬XX si se fue sin ayudarnos, juro que... o.o no sé...

Fukaru y Mineko chan: (caída estilo animé XD)

Dialirvi: -.o qué es todo ese ruido! Dejen dormir!

Mineko chan: ya deberían despertarse! Sheik nos abandonó!

Dialirvi: O.o qué?

Mineko chan: que Sheik nos abandonó!

Dialirvi: ya me dijiste! ¬¬ sólo no lo creía...

Mineko chan: n.n está bien...

Dialirvi: seguras?

Aoi: u.ú si, no está!

Dialirvi miró por todo el silo, sólo estaban las demás chicas entre la paja...

Mineko chan: paja, paja, paja...

Dialirvi: quieren callarla? -.-

Aoi: CÁLLATE!

Mineko chan: Aoi, Aoi, Aoi...

Fukaru: o.o y ésta que tiene ahora?

Mineko chan: me traumo con los nombres de las cosas XD

Aoi: ¬¬XX soy una cosa? Me ves cara de cosa?

Mineko chan: ...XDDDDDDD

Dialirvi: ya olvídenlo...

Toc, Toc (o séase, sonido de que alguien toca la puerta) y la abre...

Malon: (entrando) buenos días...

Las que estaban despiertas: buenos días

Malon: (viendo a las otra cuatro chicas) todavía no despiertan? Son las 9...(recordando a qué venía) ah! Si! (le entrega algo a Mineko chan) es uno de mis vestidos, seguro te queda... creo que vas muy fresca...n.n

Mineko chan: n.nUU gracias... me lo probaré...(se va detrás de unas cajas)

Dialirvi: no has visto a cierto sheikah? Se supone que nos tenía que llevar a un lugar...

Malon: oh! n.n salió temprano a caminar por las afueras del rancho...( su mirada se puso sombría) debe estar solo... pero creo que me dijo algo, de que las esperaba al oeste para ir al bosque o algo así... es que salió corriendo...

Fukaru: oh! (suspira) yo pensé que nos había abandonado...

Malon: bueno, como sea... si quieren desayunar, vayan hasta mi casa, n.n y les da´re algunas provisiones (sale)

Aoi: O.o que amable!

Mineko chan: XD parezco granjerita (sale con un vestido de chaleco café y falda amarilla, mas bien, se parece a la chica de los cuccos)

Aoi: oh, no puede ser ( se pega en la frente)

Fukaru: o.o

Dialirvi: genial XDDD

Dorothy: (levantándose) qué?

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

En la parte oeste de las afueras del rancho, la que daba cerca del sendero que encaminaba al bosque, se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes de piedra del rancho, abrazándose las piernas, y con la cabeza recargada en las rodillas. Por su mente pasaban demasiadas cosas, se sentía culpable al preocupar a su padre, pero también sentía una rabia inmensa con esos imbéciles de Holodrum.

----: disculpe jovencito...

Sheik levantó la vista, era un grupo enorme de soldados.

Sheik: si?

----: ha visto a la princesa por estos lugares? Rubia, ojos azules, piel blanca, vestido rosa, con una tiara y hombreras de oro...

Sheik: no he visto nada... le avisaré a un soldado si la veo...

----: gracias...(a los demás) sigan buscando!

Observó como el grupo de soldados se alejaba al sur, y volvió a la misma posición de antes, muchas dudas se agolpaban en su cabeza.  
De repente sintió deseos de levantarse, y lo hizo bien, por que por el norte venía el grupo de chicas.

Sheik: listas para ir a su primer reto?

Todas: si! n0n

Dialirvi: por que te fuiste del rancho tan temprano? Malon estaba preocupada...

Sheik: así soy yo...(dijo incómodo) oigan¿y cómo saben tanto de nosotros?

Phamtomgirl: si supieras... XD

Sheik: díganme... por favor...

Zilia: ok, pero no te vayas a sorprender.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link: me quedé dormido! Me quedé dormido!( se levantó de un salto y se montó en Epona, haciendo que corriera al rancho) rápido!

Epona: ¬¬ iiiiiiiiiiiii

Link: ya no llegué si Zelda estaba ahí!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Sheik: o.o no puede ser... ¿eso es posible?

Dialirvi: les dije que no nos iba a creer?

Sheik: entonces saben todo lo que pasó, y lo que va a pasar?

Zilia: en realidad, se supone que esto es después de eso, no sabemos que ocurrió...

Sheik: o.o _menos mal... pensé que sabían lo que yo sentía_ (suspiró)

Cabe mencionar que ya iban a llegar al bosque kokiri?

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link: no está?

Malon: lo siento Link, pasó la noche aquí... pero se fue con siete chicas, creo que al bosque.

Link: siete chicas!

Malon: algo locas...pero buenas

Link: _esto es raro, muy raro, y Zelda con ellas..._

Malon: Link? Link? LINK (le gritó en el oído)

Link: eh? X.x me dejas sordo!

Malon: estabas ido!

Link: bueno Malon, tengo que investigar, esto está muy extraño.

Malon: cuídate Link...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Sheik: hasta aquí las acompaño...(dijo recargándose en un árbol en las afueras del bosque) no puedo seguir.

Mineko chan: por qué?

Sheik: ustedes deben vencer ese reto solas... yo sólo las guío ( acomodó su cabeza en el árbol)

Phamtomgirl: vaya, qué princesita tan ayudadora ¬¬

Sheik: pues para tu información... ni soy princesa... yo soy un chico...

Mineko chan: ajá! Eres gay!

Todas se caen estilo animé.

Sheik: soy un alter ego! Ahora mismo no soy la princesa u.ú

Mineko chan: u.u ya lo sabía...

Todas menos ella y Sheik: claro! ¬¬

Sheik: como quiera yo no voy... háganle como quieran, si saben tanto como dicen, no se perderán...( dijo cerrando los ojos)

Dialirvi: como quiera muchas gracias por acompañarnos...

Las chicas entran al bosque por el túnel, dejando al sheikah recargado en el árbol.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Phamtomgirl: voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria... voy a ver a Saria...

Todas las que iban con ella (mientras pasaban el puente colgante): o.oUU (se alejan de ella)

Dialirvi: (a Zilia) como que está un poquitín traumada, no? ¬o¬

Zilia: pues, yo también quiero ver a Saria n.n

Dialirvi: o.oUU( se aleja de ella)

Zilia: ¬¬

Fukaru: oye phamtomgirl...¿estás respirando? ( le pone una mano enfrente de la cara moviéndola para que reaccionara)

Phamtomgirl: ¬

Aoi: (le pone una mano en el hombro a Fukaru) la perdimos...u.u

Pasaron el puente, entrando a un túnel algo largo, se empezaron a ver extrañas lucecitas, como si estuvieran en suspensión con el aire, cientos de colores y chispas de luz que envolvían los cuerpos de las chicas iluminando tenuemente el camino oscuro hasta el final del túnel.

Todas: AY DIOS SANTO!

Llegaron al bosque kokiri, era... simplemente hermoso, no era como en el juego, había mucho follaje, pero se divisaban bien los troncos enormes usados para las viviendas, todas las lucecillas inundaban el lugar.

Phamtomgirl: que beio! TTOTT

Dialirvi: impresionante 0

Zilia: O-O

Las demás estaban boquiabiertas.

Caminaron por un pequeño senderito, hasta llegar al primer tronco.

Aoi: esta debe ser la casa de Mido...

----: quién osa decir mi nombre! Harumph!

Todas las chicas voltearon, (ejem ¬¬ para abajo...) y vieron a un niño entre pelirrojo y castaño, pecoso, con un gorrito verde, túnica del mismo color, botas cafés...

Phamtomgirl: Mido! 0 ( se le lanza)

Mido: XOx

Todas: phamtom! Déjalo!

Le quitan a la chica de encima, el kokiri las ve asustado.

Mido: que demonios son ustedes?

Phamtomgirl: 0

Aoi: ¬¬

Dorothy: venimos a ver a Saria n.n

Mido: Saria está en el templo del bosque...

Todas: muchas gracias n.n

Mido: hey! A dónde van? -.-XXX no pueden estar en este bosque!

Dorothy: XP déjanos en paz niño...

Mido: ¬¬XXX oigan! (fue corriendo tras las chicas que iban caminando tranquilamente hacia la enredadera para subir al bosque perdido)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Sheik estaba todavía en la misma posición, pero de pronto sintió a su estómago cómo le pedía comida... ¿desde cuando que no probaba alimento? Desde el día anterior, en la tarde, y no les quería quitar su comida a esas chicas...  
Se puso las manos en el abdomen, esperando atenuar esa sensación de vacío.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link: arre Epona! Rápido!

Epona: ¬¬ Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Llegó por fin hasta el camino quedaba al túnel, se bajó de la yegua y la amarró a un árbol seco de ahí.  
Caminó por el senderito, y escuchó a alguien suspirar muy fuerte, volteó a todos lados, y por fin encontró la causa del sonido, era un chico sentado en el suelo... muy conocido...

Link: Sheik?

Sheik: ah? (abrió los ojos y encontró a Link viéndolo parado enfrente de él)

Link: ... (reaccionó) Zelda! Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sheik: shh! (le hizo el ademán de callarse) no quiero que los soldados me descubran...

Link: (se inclinó junto a él) que haces aquí? por que huiste del castillo?

Sheik: no tengo nada que decirte...( le volteó la cara)

Link: (exasperándose)-.-XXX mira... "sheikah" o me dices o...

Sheik: o qué? (lo miró desafiante) no tengo nada que decirte, huí por que quise...

El sonido del hambriento cuerpo del chico no lo dejó cotinuar.

Link: Zelda...( dijo con desaprobación) desde cuando no has comido?

Sheik: u.u

Link: eres tan terca, no piensas en lo mal que te hace no comer...

Sheik: déjame, no eres Impa!

Link: ven, (lo toma del brazo) te llevaré con Saria...

Sheik: o.o espera! No!

Link: nada de que no!

Sheik:_ que ellas se hayan ido al bosque..._

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Mido: no pueden entrar ahí!

Ellas ya estaban por entrar al túnel que conducía al bosque perdido.

Mineko chan: que quieres?¬¬

Mido: se van a perder XP (sale corriendo a su casa)

Mineko chan: hijo de!

Todas: shh!

Entraron al bosque, ahora si era como en el juego... cuatro túneles oscuros, y denso follaje alrededor...

Dialirvi: la última es skullkid! XDD (comenzó a correr por el túnel de la derecha)

Phamtomgirl: ah! No ¬¬ yo voy a llegar a ver a Saria primero! (la sigue)

Todas: o.oUU espérennos! XO (salen tras ellas)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link llevaba a rastras al sheikah, hacia la casa de Saria, en el camino se encontró con Mido.

Mido: otro!

Link: ¬¬ qué traes tú?

Mido: unas locas vinieron y se fueron a buscar a Saria...

Link: o.o están en su casa?

Mido: ella está en el templo, héroe de pacotilla ¬¬

Link: si no estuviera ocupado... ¬¬

Mido: y ése? (señala a Sheik)

Link: tiene que comer algo... (lo ve) verdad "sheikah"? ¬¬

Sheik: u.u

Mido: pues a la casa de Saria no me entra ninguno de los dos...

Link: OK! A mi casa pues...

Sheik: oye! ¬¬

Link: cállate ¬¬

Sheik: ¬¬

Mientras los dos jóvenes se alejan Mido los ve confuso y va hacia su casa.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Aoi: Dialirvi! Espera! Xox

Zilia: no recuerdo bien el camino!

Dialirvi: ah! Montón de lentas! XDD( pasa por la parte del agua y sigue derecho)

Phamtomgirl: no me ganas!

Fukaru: locas!

Mineko chan: x.x

Dorothy: no man...!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link: sube...( ayudó al chico a subir por la escalera)

Ya en la casa, Sheik se sentó en la cama, Link sobre la mesa.

Link: ahora si...¿ me dices?

Sheik: u.u preferiría no hacerlo...

Link: (toma algo de la mesa) toma ( le lanza una pera que por un reflejo el otro la atrapa)

Sheik: gracias (miraba al suelo)

Link: ahora... decías?

Sheik: mira, en primer lugar... fue culpa de ese primer ministro roñoso! (puso las manos sobre su pecho, solo de recordarlo lo enojaba)

Link: o.o emm...

Sheik: qué? ¬¬

Link: te ves "raro" actuando así XD

Sheik: pues que querías? ¬¬ soy una niña XP

Link: amm, Zelda, sigues siendo Sheik...

Sheik: de veras? o.o XD por el hambre se me olvidó transformarme...( con el movimiento de su mano se hizo de nuevo chica)

Zelda: (quitándose las vendas de la cabeza) osh! Me choca que pase eso...

Link: que decías del primer ministro?

Zelda: (mordiendo la pera) no entenderías Link.

Link: o-o?

Zelda: son mis problemas...

Link: oh! vamos! soy tu amigo... te podría ayudar...

Zelda: (suspira) no entenderías...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Dialirvi seguida de phamtomgirl corrían por el bosque perdido, llegaron hasta el claro antes del laberinto, poco después las demás las alcanzaron.

Mineko chan: que demonios tienen? Casi nos perdemos!

Dialirvi: (mirando a phamtom) ¬¬

Phamtomgirl: (mirando a Dialirvi) ¬¬

Las dos comenzaron a correr hacia el laberinto...

Todas menos ellas: -.-UU (comienzan a correr)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Al fin! Xox**

**Me quemé las pestañas al pensar esto!**

**Espero les haya gustado, y creo que me tomare un descanso para aclarar mi mente, y tener ideas para este fic...**

**Sobre aviso no hay engaño... Mineko, luego no me reclames ¬¬**

**Gracias a los**

**que leen, y espero ke me dejen reviews...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Bien, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Loca aventura en Hyrule! (fanfarrias)**

**Mineko: oye, oye ¬¬ espérate!(Sonido de disco rayado)**

**Dialirvi: o.o ahora qué?**

**Mineko: antes de que empieces... TU TIENES ALGO EN CONTRA MÍA.**

**Dialirvi: u.ú quieres dejar eso?**

**Mineko: no! XP por que tu me odias!**

**Dialirvi: no es cierto! Te quiero tanto que ahora eres un personaje de mi fic!**

**Mineko: me has maltratado mucho...**

**Dialirvi: tu quisiste estar en el fic, yo te pregunte, tu aceptaste. u.u**

**Mineko: diablos! Es cierto...**

**Dialirvi: ahora, no me molestes...**

**Zilia: (entra corriendo) oye!**

**Dialirvi y Mineko: o.o?**

**Zilia: TOT no se vale! Me pusiste pelusa!**

**Dialirvi y Mineko: XD PELUSA!**

**Zilia: (se transforma) wuaff! n.n**

**Dialirvi: (saca un palito) mira, mira, mira... mira el palito...(lo avienta) ve por él!**

**Zilia: wuaff n0n (se va por el palito)**

**Mineko: O.o da miedo...**

**Dialirvi: seh...**

**Mineko: ¬¬**

**Dialirvi: osh! Bueno... ¿me dejan empezar?**

**Mineko: por qué hablas en plural? Sólo yo estoy aquí...**

**Dialirvi: ¬¬ (señala a una ventana donde están las otras cuatro, luego se van sordeadas XD)**

**Mineko: u.u pues ya te dije que...**

**Dialirvi: NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA TUYA! AHORA ME DEJAN SEGUIRLE! QUE DE POR SI SE ME ESTABAN ACABANDO LAS IDEAS!**

**Mineko: o.o perdón...**

**Dialirvi: (saca de una patada a Mineko –Mineko: oye! ¬¬-) bueno, ahora si, empiezo con este capítulo... entendido! ¬¬ (Ve a las demás-Zilia viene regresando con el palito en la boca XD- ellas asienten) OK, empiezo...**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Nuestro septeto maravilla iba corriendo por el laberinto.

Fukaru: con una ·$$·"&/$!"$ Dialirvi! Phamtom! Dejen de correr como desquiciadas!

Las susodichas ya iban adelantadas, iban en una carrera en contra de ellas, para ver quién llegaba primero al santuario del bosque, y ver a Saria...es cierto que Phamtom tiene una fijación casi enfermiza con la chica kokiri (phamtomgirl: oye! ¬¬) XP es cierto, pero Dialirvi tiene una fijación mortal con el bosque perdido y el templo del bosque... Llegaron enfrente de las escaleras, seguidas de cerca por las otras cinco muchachas, se detuvieron en seco, se vieron entre ellas dos con una mirada asesina, y comenzaron a correr escaleras arriba justo cuando las otras cinco habían llegado.

Mineko chan: hijas de su mal dormir! XO

Zilia: puff! (se recupera) vamos! (corre)

Aoi: u.u (la sigue)

Dorothy: X3 (es llevada por Fukaru que corre tras Aoi)

Mineko chan: no me dejen sola! TOT (corre tras ellas)

Dialirvi y Phamtom llegan al mismo tiempo escaleras arriba, se quedan estupefactas justo al terminar las escaleras, lo que ocasiona que las que venían atrás chocaran con ellas (no se movieron y las otras venían echas la fregada XD) Pero ellas dos seguían allí, estupidizadas de ver el lugar.  
Era enorme, al fondo se apreciaba el árbol seco junto a las escaleras destruidas del templo, y al lado el pequeño tocón de madera, las luces del bosque inundaban el lugar más tupidamente, dando un brillo sobrenatural. Todo parecía como una antigua edificación, los bloques de las paredes cubiertos de musgo y enredaderas, el septeto avanzó lentamente, subiendo al escalón donde estaba pintado el símbolo del bosque, se detuvieron al escuchar una alegre melodía.

Phamtomgirl: (volteando a todos lados al reconocer esa canción) SARIA, SARIA!

Aoi: cálmate!

En efecto, era la melodía de Saria¿pero dónde estaba Saria?  
Zilia observó el lugar, y su vista se detuvo en las escaleras destruidas, ahí, en un lado, sentada con las piernas colgando, estaba Saria tocando su ocarina, su pequeña hada verde le daba vueltas como protegiéndola, sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras entonaba la canción.

Zilia: ahí (señaló el lugar)

Phamtomgirl: 0

Dialirvi: XO

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link: vamos... confía en mí...

Link había tratado de la chica le dijera algo sobre lo que la atormentaba, y había hecho salir del castillo. Ella simplemente se negaba, había terminado una pera que él le dio, ahora sólo negaba con la cabeza rotundamente cada vez que él le decía algo.

Link: atacaron el castillo?

Zelda: no...

Link: Ganondorf apareció de una dimensión paralela, más poderoso y con más deseos de matarme? 0

Zelda: o.o? oh, por la diosas Link! no seas tan imbécil!

Link: u.u bueno, bueno, yo sólo decía...

Zelda: (suspira)

Link: ya bien... dime... me estás preocupando...

Zelda: seguro que mi padre no te mandó por mí? ¬¬

Link: (negó con la cabeza) traté de ir al castillo, pero lo están resguardando bien, los soldados te buscan, e Impa se fue a Kakariko...

Zelda: si...(divaga) ella se fue a kakariko... ya lo sabía...

Link: que pasa? (se acerca y la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos) andas muy rara, te escapas del castillo, sabes cosas que yo no sé!

Zelda: u.u eso ya lo sabía...

Link: ¬¬ bueno, ese no es el punto, digo... acerca de que los sabios están en sus templos...

Zelda: o.o qué? Cómo sabes eso?

Link: Saria está en el templo del bosque, la vi cuando se fue... y si Impa está en Kakariko, debe de estar en el templo de las sombras.

Zelda: en eso tienes razón... y?

Link: que algo tiene que ver con lo que dijo Saria, aquí hay siete castigadas por las diosas...

Zelda: qué? Cómo sabes eso?

Link: acabas de decir eso? O.o (recapacita) eso qué? Bueno... tu sabes algo de esas chicas, tu ibas con ellas!

Zelda: qué? Claro que no! (se sonroja)

Link: Malon me lo dijo...

Zelda: ¬¬ _Malon..._

Link: me podrías explicar sobre ellas?

Zelda: eh...

Link: entonces me podrías explicar de tu huida del castillo?

Zelda: osh! Tu ganas.. ¬¬ pero no preguntes acerca de ellas!

Link: emm, está bien... o.o

Zelda: (cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar esa horrible experiencia) es que... me quisieron casar...

Link: y? ya te habían intentado casar antes... y sólo habías dicho que no...

Zelda: No entiendes XO me querían llevar a la fuerza, además... me sentí terriblemente mal...

Link: O.o! si querías casarte !

Zelda: claro que no ! ¬¬ u.u es sólo que... hay algo que ha cambiado desde la primera vez que mi padre me quiso casar, hasta la de ahora...

Link: ajá... que estás más consciente sobre eso...

Zelda: no sólo eso... es que... me he dado cuenta que si me caso...(abraza sus piernas) lo quiero hacer por amor... no por que un viejo feo me quiera para sus cochinadas, me quiero casar con alguien que me valore tal y como soy... no por ser la princesa de Hyrule...

Link: yo siento algo parecido...

Zelda: o.o? (lo voltea a ver)

Link: n.ñU digo, que si yo me casara... aunque falta mucho para eso ¬o¬, me gustaría alguien que me valore...

Zelda: si... pero... también quisiera sentir, qué es el amor... enamorarme de alguien... sentir que es todo tu mundo...

Link: o.o?

Zelda: n.nU o sea... ¿cómo explicarlo? Es que... una de las razones por las que escapé esta vez... creo que fue para acomodar mis ideas... no sé... pero creo que me estoy enamorando...

Link: ah! Que bien n.n

Zelda: si...

Link: oye...

Zelda: si? (lo ve esperanzada)

Link: y no me podrías contar acerca de esas castigadas? n.n

Zelda: x.x (se cae estilo animé)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Saria deja de tocar su ocarina, observando a las recién llegadas, que la miraban embobadas.

Todas: bravo! Bravo! Que lo repita! n0n

Saria: n.nU emm, hola...

Phamtomgirl: hola Saria! ¬

Aoi: cálmate chica...

Saria: o.o si... emm... bienvenidas al santuario del bosque.

Todas: WIIII

Saria: o.o? emm... este es...

Phamtomgirl: el bosque perdido! 0

Todas menos Saria y ella: ¬¬ bien ya estuvo bueno (la zapean)

Dorothy: sigue con tus sonsadas!

Saria: o.o?

----: Saria... me dan miedo...

Mineko chan: a quién les damos miedo? ¬¬

Saria: perdonen, es Clairen...

Clairen: (su hada XD) hola n.nUU

Mineko chan: a bueno n.n a mi también me dan miedo...

Todas menos ellas y Saria: ¬¬ (la zapean)

Mineko chan: x.x órale! Avisen! (se soba la cabeza)

Saria: como decía, soy la sabia del bosque... y este es su primer reto...

Todas: u.u

Saria: ustedes hicieron algo que no le agradó a nuestras Diosas... no preguntaré qué fue, por que de seguro no voy a entender... pero lo que deben hacer, es: entrar al templo y conseguir el medallón que escondí hace pocas horas... pueden usar lo que quieran para encontrarlo, no hay monstruos ahí dentro...

Todas: buuuuuu!

Saria: o.o? bueno... pueden pasar...

Fukaru: ¬¬ cómo?

El pequeño detalle de que la entrada estaba muy alta.

Phamtomgirl: 0 yo sé que hacer! (saca el hookshot) tarara! Que chévere! XD

Todas menos ella y Saria: u.ú (la zapean)

N/A: por si no saben qué es zapear... es golpear en la cabeza, a modo de pamba loca, o sólo para molestar XD.

Phamtomgirl: ¬¬ si me siguen molestando, no las paso...XP

Todas menos ella: TuT OK

Phamtomgirl: bueno, bueno, vamos a ver... ¿cómo se usa esto? XD

**PLONK** (todas se caen estilo animé)

La chica observa el aparato, ve el gancho y el gatillo, pone la mano en la parte donde va la mano (N/A: ustedes saben donde...¬¬) y jala el gatillo...  
**FIU  
**El gancho pasa cerca de su cabeza levantándole el cabello, todas la miran con cara de O.o "estas bien?"; el gancho regresa, y ella se le queda viendo con cara horrorizada...

Phamtomgirl: un pequeño accidente n.nUU

Apunta al árbol, y...

Mineko chan: oye! (sonido de disco rayado) quien va primero... nos tienes que subir a nosotras...

Aoi: las más chiquitas primero...

Dorothy: si! 3 yo sólo tengo trece...

Aoi: digo, de estatura... (todas voltean con Zilia)

Zilia: ah?

N/A: por si no lo sabían... (y espero que no me mate XD) ella es tamaño pettite XD

Corte de escena de todas viendo a Zilia, a: cómo Phamtom la abraza y apunta con el hookshot, da en el árbol y las eleva, hasta que pisan el suelo de las escaleras destruidas.

Zilia: x.x

Phamtomgirl: (ve a Saria) ¬ SARIA (se le lanza, la pobre niña sólo atina a caer sentada con la chica encima de ella XD)

Saria: x.x

Zilia: quítate Phamtom! La asfixias!

Phamtomgirl: u.ú bueno, sólo porque la quiero demasiado (la suelta)

Zilia: ahora sube a las demás...quieres?

Phamtomgirl: ok, ok...

La chica sube a las demás... teniendo problemitas con Fukaru, que se le cayó un par de veces... (XD para que vea Mineko que no la llevo en contra de ella XD) cuando todas las chicas estaba arriba, Saria caminó al templo.

Saria: síganme...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link: me gustaría verlas... si son tan raras como dices...

Zelda: preferiría que no lo hicieras... ellas saben mucho acerca de nosotros.

Link: saben acerca de "nosotros"? o.o?

Zelda: de lo que hacemos, dónde vivimos...

Link: eso da miedo...

Zelda: me atacaron cuando me vieron, en seguida supieron que yo era Zelda...aunque me presenté como Sheik.

Link: te atacaron? O.ó

Zelda: me abrazaron...n.ñUU o sea, me atacaron en forma de histeria...

Link: ah...

Zelda: parece que están muy ilusionadas contigo... n.n si te ven, te podrían magullar... XD

Link: ah?

Zelda: te asfixiarían con sus abrazos... XD

Link: o.oU

Zelda: (se levanta y va hacia él) te lastimarían...(puso cara pícara)

Link: o.oUU

Zelda: jeje ¬w¬

Link: das miedo... o.oU

Zelda: yo? -w- no creo...

Link: (se levanta y camina hasta la puerta) iré a ver por ahí...

Zelda: ¬¬ ah, no! Tú no vas al templo...

Link: y quien me va a detener? (se voltea, esto lo dice divertido)

Sheik: yo! (lo noquea por detrás)

Link: x,x mejor no voy...

Sheik: u.ú asi está mejor...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Saria: bienvenidas sean... al templo del bosque...(hace un además mostrando el lugar)

La primera sala del templo era muy extraña y hermosa a la vez, los árboles que estaban ahí, estaban cubiertos de lianas y musgo, un denso follaje en las paredes, el piso lleno de césped verde lleno de vida... la entrada cubierta de musgo...¿sus orejas las engañaban? Se escuchaba una canción muy lejana...si! adivinaron! La del templo del bosque! XD

Dialirvi: oyen eso?

Aoi: es bello...

Phamtomgirl: canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción, canción del templo... 0

Todas: o.o (se alejan un paso de ella)

Saria: entren... (camina hacia la puerta) la canción va por parte de los espíritus del bosque n.n ellos siempre cantan...

Todas pasan maravilladas, el lugar era hermoso, nada comparado con el juego, las paredes grises con un mágico toque de verde, entraron a la sala principal, las cuatro antorchas de colores iluminaban mágicamente el lugar, pero el elevador no estaba... en su lugar estaba el piso todo normal.

Zilia: que bonito n.n

Saria: ahora, busquen el medallón, como ven, no pueden entrar al lugar de abajo... así que  
n-n siéntanse libres de ver y buscar por el lugar...

Las chicas se fueron, Phamtom exclamaba un suspiro tras otro al ver el lugar... a rastras se la llevaron a la habitación que tenía la imitación del cielo en el techo... Saria se quedó sola con Clairen, que se sentó cansada en su hombro.

Clairen: y eso es todo? u.u

Saria: no lo habré escondido bien... ¬w¬ pero tengo algo bajo la manga... (se dibujó una media sonrisa en su cara)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

En la sala de la imitación del cielo...

Phamtomgirl: miren esa fuente! miren ese puente! Miren...

Todas menos ella: -.-UUU (mientras se escucha de fondo..."miren ese bloque! Miren ese pedazo de pasto! Miren ese otro pedazo de pasto! ")

Fukaru: por aquí debe de estar...

Dorothy: sería mejor separarnos... no creen?

Phamtomgirl: ya vieron ese escalón?

Aoi: cuarto por cuarto, entre todas, mas probabilidades de encontrarlo, son 14 ojos...

Phamtomgirl: vieron ese musgo?

Aoi: ¬¬UU 12 ojos...

Dialirvi: busquemos...( ve el agua) haber... quien se mete a buscar ahí?

Todas menos ella y phamtom: (silban)

Dialirvi: ¬¬ a ver...( las mira) quien esta dispuesta a darse un baño...

Mineko chan: ¬¬ tu!

Dialirvi: achis! Porqué?

Mineko chan: qué te crees o qué? ¬¬

Dialirvi: ¬¬ yo?

Mineko chan: haber! Espérate! (toma a Dialirvi del cuello de la blusa y ...¿la saca del fic?)

Todas: o.oUU

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Afuera del fic...¿cómo? no pregunten... ¬¬**

**Mineko: u.ú**

**Dialirvi: O.o cómo hiciste eso?**

**Mineko: ya sabes... poderes que tú! Me diste!**

**Dialirvi: yo? O-o**

**Mineko: eres la autora!**

**Dialirvi: a la... yo?**

**Mineko: ¬¬ ahora no me salgas con que no sabes...**

**Dialirvi: XD bueno, bueno...**

**Mineko: en vez de estar peleando como tontas... deberíamos encontrar el medallón!**

**Dialirvi: X0x bueno! Quién se mete al agua...**

**Mineko: yo no, me pusistes en piyama, me tirastes con un tiburón... que lo haga otra!**

**Dialirvi: (piensa)**

**Mineko: piensa! 0**

**Dialirvi: ¬¬ y luego me reclamas que por qué te hago hacer cosas...**

**Mineko : ok, ok 3**

**Entran al fic de nuevo... 0**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Mineko chan: u.ú

Aoi: a donde fueron!

Fukaru: locas!

Dorothy: eso si es raro...

Dialirvi: (ve a Dorothy, se prende un foquito en su cabeza) tú! n0n

Dorothy: yo?

Dialirvi: ¬w¬ se buena y entra ahí...

Dorothy: o.O ¬¬ quien me obliga?

Mineko chan: yo! XO ayúdenme muchachas!

Dorothy: ;.; no manchen!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

En la casa de Link...

Link: no! por Farore! X0x

Zelda: ¬o¬ no te va a doler!

Link: ;.; Zelda, déjame en paz... por favor...

Zelda: XD OK, pero me debes una...

Link: pero que me ibas a hacer con eso?

Zelda: con este palito? (señala el deku stick) ver si tu cabeza es tan dura como dicen... jajaja

Link: ¬¬ (aunque suspiró aliviado de ver contenta a la chica, hacía unos momentos estaba muy triste)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Dorothy: (saliendo del agua) nada...

Todas: buu!

Caminan a otra habitación, salen a la sala principal, donde Saria estaba sentada cerca de la antorcha verde, tocando su melodía.

Saria: lo encontraron?

Todas: (negaron con la cabeza)

Saria: n.nUU busquen... lo encontrarán...

Todas : (asienten)

Se escucha un risa... que retumba por todo el lugar, las chicas se miran asustadas, y ven a Saria, que misteriosamente desapareció.

Dorothy: y Saria?

Phamtomgirl: NOOOOOOO SARIA!

Zilia: cálmate! n.ñ

((se escuchan de nuevo las risas))

Todas: O.oUUUUUUU mami!

Se escuchan de nuevo, y las antorchas de colores se apagan, dejando el lugar en penumbras, entre todas se abrazan, unas gritando y otras llorando.

Beth: ustedes!

Todas: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Un poe morado se les apareció enfrente, con una antorcha de fuego morado.

Phamtomgirl: te conozco!

Todas menos ella: ¬¬ ya sabemos.

Beth: jejeje si quieren conseguir el medallón...

Amy: (sale otro poe verde a un lado) deberán quitárnoslo a nosotras...

Joelle: (sale un poe azul) golpeándonos...

Meg: (sale uno amarillo) a la verdadera de cada una...

Se desaparecen en flamas de colores, se escucha el sonido característico de los poes... y las chicas quedan en suspenso...

Zilia: ahora qué?

Mineko chan: no sé...

Fukaru: no manchen!

Dialirvi: es raro...

Se escucha un sonido, como de algo que cae, y algo le pega en la cabeza a Dialirvi.

Dialirvi: x.x auch! (se soba la cabeza y mira qué la golpeó) un arco?

Todas menos ella: UN ARCO!

Dialirvi: (agarrándolo) es mío! XP

Todas menos ella: ¬¬UU (se le lanzan haciendo una bolita de polvo XD)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Clairen: no crees que se pelean por cosas tontas? (le preguntó a su amiga que estaba tomada de una liana en el techo de la habitación)

Saria: son muy envidiosas... ¬¬ déjame aventarles el carcaj...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Dialirvi: les dije que es mío! (hace la V de la victoria con sus dedos mientras toma el arco) jajaja (le cae algo en la cabeza) X.x no manchen! Me quieren asesinar!

Zilia: es una de esas cosas de los arcos! n.n

Fukaru: a ver la cosa! A ver la cosa! (mira el carcaj) si es un carcaj... ¬¬

Zilia: ah! n.n

Dialirvi: (toma el carcaj) mío! XP (las amenaza con el puño) me lo quieren quitar? ¬¬

Todas menos ella: no n.nUU

((sonido de poes))

Amy: es hora... adivinen cual de nosotros es la verdadera de estas copias que tendremos aquí... y les diremos dónde está el medallón...

Las cuatro poes se aparecieron frente a ellas, y después del techo bajaron monos mal recortados de ellas mismas, pegados con cinta- para colmo la cinta se veía- y una de las copias de Joelle se cayó...

Las poes: u.uUUUUUU

Las chicas: o.OUUUU

Saria: -.-UU (por lo bajo) no puede ser... (a las poes) oigan! Qué les dije!

Las chicas: (viendo de donde venía la voz de la kokiri) O.oUU

Las poes: TOT perdón! No se nos ocurrió nada!

**Plonk!**

Dialirvi: vamos a ver...(pone una flecha en el arco y apunta) esto sigue vigente (dispara y tira todos los muñecos mal recortados de papel (XD) dejando a las cuatro poes)

Todos: O.o

Dialirvi: qué? ¬¬ tengo puntería...XP

Las poes: u.úUUUUUUU bueno, bueno, el medallón esta en un jarro... (se desaparecen y las flamas de colores vuelven a arder en los pebeteros)

El septeto: espérense! Cual jarro! X0x

Aoi: momento! (Sonido de disco rayado)

Mineko chan: Ese era mi sonido TT-TT

Aoi: ¬¬ eso qué? (ve a Saria como baja del techo) como que jarro?

Saria: n.nUU no soy muy creativa para los escondites...

**PLONK**

Fukaru: así o más? u.ú

Saria: n.nUU

Dorothy: entonces si está en un jarro... (las demás ven los pequeños jarros del otro lado de la habitación)

Todas ellas: CORRAN!

Corte de escena de: viendo a los jarros a... pedazos pequeños de cerámica desperdigada por todo el lugar y todas alrededor de Aoi viendo el medallón verde que tenía, ella lo encontró y ahora todas lo veían embelesadas y embobadas, era del tamaño de un puño y brillante, de un color verde oscuro.

Aoi: tenemos el primer medallón! (sintió una respiración agitada detrás de ella, volteó, Phamtom la veía con cara de zombie) O.O lo quieres?

Phamtomgirl: ¬

Aoi: 0.0 tómalo! (se lo da) pero no lo pierdas...

Mineko chan: ahora...¬¬ salgamos de aquí!

Las chicas: si! 0

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link estaba sentado en la mesa de su casa, Zelda estabas entada en una parte de la habitación abrazándose las piernas, desde hacía un buen rato estaba muy seria, recordaba algo, pero él no la quería incomodar preguntándole...

Link: mira... ( dijo viendo a una parte del techo sobre la mesa)

Zelda: o-o? (voltea a donde ve el joven) es una...

Link: pequeña lucecita del bosque... (dijo parándose sobre la mesa y estirando la mano para tomar la lucecita) ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Zelda: déjame verla! (exclamó parándose junto a la mesa, mientras él bajaba la mano para mostrarle la luz)

-----: LINK LINK!

**PAF**

Algo chocó contra el árbol del mencionado, haciendo que cayera de la mesa, sobre cierta princesa...  
**PAF**

Link: x.x

Zelda: X.x

----: (subiendo por la escalera hasta la casa, era una chica kokiri) 0.0 órales, si querían tener intimidad hubieran puesto un cartelito...

Link: x.x qué? (se da cuenta que esta sobre Zelda) o/O ay! Perdón, perdón! (se levanta)

Zelda: X.x qué? Qué me atropelló? X.x o.o Link...(reacciona) porqué estás rojo?

----: XD cómo no se iba a poner rojo si estaba sob (él le tapa la boca) oxó

Link: cállate twin... n.ñUUUUU

Twin: oxo! Mmmmmmmmhhhh!

Link: qué? (le destapa la boca)

Twin: Saria viene para acá! Con siete extrañas!

Zelda: 0.0 qué? (ve a Link que se queda extrañado)

Link: o.o?

Zelda: vete! Link, vete!

Link: porqué? (estaba todo confundido mientras la chica lo apremiaba a irse)

Twin: o.oUUUU (se va)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Saria: ahora deberán ir por el medallón del fuego... yo no puse retos muy difíciles, pero mis compañeros creo que si siguieron al pie de la letra a Rauru...( decía mientras caminaban a su casa)

Dorothy: ajá... y necesitaremos túnicas contra el calor?

Las chicas: o.o (se le quedan viendo)

Saria: se podrían morir por el calor en ese volcán... no sabría decirles si Darunia les dé algo para el calor...

Todas: u.u

Saria: (se prende un foquito en su cabeza) lo tengo! Toquen mi canción a Darunia... con eso él será más amable con ustedes...

Mineko chan: gracias por la información...

Saria: n.n de nada.

Llegan hasta la casa de Saria, donde se quedan despidiéndose de la kokiri, se escucha un ruido, y de la casa de Link sale Sheik, saltando hasta el suelo, y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Las chicas: o.o?

Saria: Sheik? Qué hace aquí? (dijo a si misma)

Clairen: ¬o¬ tal vez fue a visitar a Link...

Las chicas: o.oUUUUUUUUU

Saria: no lo creo... Link estaba en el castillo... n.ñUU no creo que esté ahí...

Todas: Link...

Saria y clairen: o.oUUUUUUUU

El septeto maravilla corrió hasta la casa del susodicho, subiendo como desquiciadas por las escaleras, encontrando la casa vacía...

Fukaru: mi linkie-pooh no está! TT-TT

Mineko chan: TT.TT

Las demás: buaaaaaaaaaaa TTOTT

Destrozadas...(N/A: pobrecitas XD) salieron de la casa, y se dirigieron al campo de Hyrule, hacia la montaña de la muerte, para conseguir el próximo medallón.  
Se encontraron a Sheik justo donde lo habían dejado.

Sheik: listas?

Mineko chan: ¬¬ qué hacías en casa de Link?

Sheik: o/O yo? No estuve ahí! u/u

Fukaru: ajá ¬¬

Las demás: ¬¬

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Saria caminó por la casa de Link, encontrando al chico noqueado justo debajo de la ventana posterior.

Saria: (corre hacia él) Link! qué te pasó?

Link: x.x esa...Zelda... me... las... va... a pagar... auch! X.x

Saria: u-u

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Mientras tanto, pasaron de largo por donde estaba Epona, y se encaminaron al noreste, para ir a Villa Kakariko y de ahí encaminarse al templo.

Zilia: ... MOMENTO!

Todos se detuvieron.

Ellas: ahora qué?

Zilia: no hay un atajo en el bosque perdido para ir a ciudad goron?

Las chicas: o-o es cierto...

Phamtomgirl: para qué caminamos? XD

Dorothy: si nos podemos tele transportar? XD

Sheik: atajo?

Zilia: ya lo verás... (entre todas lo arrastran)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Saria: (cuidando a Link en su casa N/A: después del golpe) no deberías llevarte tan feo con Zelda...

Link: (sobándose la cabeza, donde se había pegado) ella me trata muy mal XO

Saria: n.n por algo ha de ser XD

Link: algo como qué?

Saria: n.nUU pues, ella se preocupa tanto por ti... que te lastima XD

Link: o.ó eso no tiene sentido...

Saria: XD

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

EL septeto maravilla seguido de Sheik caminaba por el bosque perdido una vez más, el camino de derecha y a la izquierda, llegaron a una puerta de piedra conocida para ellas, Sheik desconfió al principio, pero al ser empujado por Mineko le ayudó a decidirse, una luz blanca los envolvió mientras caminaban y entraban a ciudad goron, el aire se tornó caliente y el lugar cambió drásticamente, del verde , las paredes cambiaron a un café tierra, había mucho polvo suelto, y se escuchaba un lejano murmullo, voces, más bien...

Dialirvi: esto está raro... (dijo entrecerrando los ojos) a mi no me gustan mucho que digamos los gorons.

Aoi: no te hagas la delicada... terminemos de una vez...

Zilia: me pregunto... dónde estará Darunia?

Fukaru: donde estaba en el juego, no creen?

Mineko chan: hace calor aquí...

Sheik: estamos al lado de un volcán...

Dorothy: x.x

Phamtomgirl: uh! Gorons! Chévere... siempre quise ver uno de cerca... (va caminando por el pasillo y choca con una roca) x.x

-----: quien me pegó, goro?

La enorme roca se levanta y todas se crispan, menos Sheik.

Sheik: saludos...u.ú (como que trata de decir algo y no quiere) goro... venimos a ver a Darunia...goro...

Las chicas: o.oUUUUU

Goron: ah! Goro, el gran hermano dijo algo de unas humanas...goro, vayan al fondo, esta en su cuarto, goro...

Sheik: u.ú gracias, goro...

Goron: de nada, goro...

Después de esa inusual conversación pasaron por las escaleras hasta el fondo de la ciudad, había muchísimos gorons, las casas estaban talladas en la piedra, y se quedaron en frente de un pasillo oscuro; hasta que llegaron a una cámara iluminada por pebeteros, y un enorme goron estaba sentado en medio del cuarto.

Mineko chan: (por lo bajo) donde está Sheik? ¬¬

Aoi: ¬¬ se quedó afuerita...

Darunia: QUIENES SON USTEDES?

Ellas: buaaaaaaa! 0

Darunia: ustedes, raras, goro, son las castigadas por las diosas?

Ellas: shi ;.;

Darunia: su segundo reto esta a punto de comenzar... y si lo cumplen, goro, les daré mi medallón de fuego, goro...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**TTOTT Al fin, después de una pequeña laguna mental... pude tener una idea para terminar este cap.**

**Ya sé, bien chafo lo del templo del bosque... y más chafo los que siguen XD**

**¿Quién tendrá el siguiente ítem¿Por qué Sheik no encara a los sabios¿algun diase encontraran con Link¿Zilia dejará de ser pelusa¿phamtom dejará de estar traumada con Saria¿Mineko dejará de decir que tengo algo en contra suya¿seguirán las escenas sin sentido y estupideces en este fic imbécil?**

**No lo sé... le pido a phamtom que busque en google XD a ver si haya las repsuestas..  
Me despido... no sin antes decirles ( o advertirles) que no esperen pronto un cap de este fic, mejor le sigo al OTRO fic XD**

**V  
V  
V  
V REVIEWS**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Owo bien, después de un mar en vez de laguna mental, y después de tener más de una semana en blanco mi mente, les hago entrega del quinto capítulo de esta tontería, que ustedes han querido tanto TT.TT**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Todas: o.oUU

Darunia: ¬¬XX bien, goro, primero que todo déjenme decirles que ustedes, castigadas, goro, no me entran al templo del fuego, goro.

Todas: o.o porqué?

Las chicas estaban en el cuarto de Darunia, esperando una explicación del goron sabio del fuego, paradas con los brazos cruzados mientras esperaban.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Sheik caminó por los corredores de la Ciudad, no le importaba que los gorones se le quedaran viendo extrañados. Llegó hasta las escaleras de la entrada principal, se sentía terrible, simplemente, se sentó y abrazó sus piernas mientras hundía la cara en sus rodillas.

Sheik: por que no me comprendes, Link? (dijo para si mismo que para alguien más)

------: me hablaban, goro?

Un goron joven le interrumpió sus pensamientos, Sheik alzó la cara para verlo.

Sheik: n.nU hablaba de otro Link...

------: Link el héroe de los gorons? Yo soy Link de los gorons, goro...

Sheik: es cierto! El hijo de Darunia! Verdad? n.n

Link Goron: el mismo, goro! n.n o.O espera... los únicos que saben que soy el hijo de Darunia, es el héroe y la princesa, exceptuando a todos los gorons, goro...

Sheik: n.nU de veras? es que eres famoso!

Link Goron: n.nU genial, goro... oh! se me olvidaba a que iba con mi padre... el primer ministro goro de holodrum! (se va corriendo como puede adentro de la ciudad)

Sheik: _el ministro de holodrum? Que hacen aquí esos bastardos? _(se levanta sólo para ver pasar la caravana de la comitiva de holodrum, escoltados por veinte soldados) _deben haber venido a visitar la ciudad..._ (apretó su puño) _las chicas no saben porqué huí... es peligroso que se encuentren con ellas..._

Pero en vez de ir hasta donde iba Link Goron, se quedó parado ahí, un mareo terrible le sacudió por todo el cuerpo, la falta de comida y sueño ya le estaban afectando, si seguía así, el hechizo por el cual era Sheik se debilitaría, y corría el riesgo de que la encontraran ahí, debía mantenerse despierto. Con un brazo se afianzó a la pared, estaba empezando a sentirse mareado más de lo normal.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Alguien venía bajando a toda velocidad por el camino del cráter de la montaña de la muerte hasta donde el camino se bifurcaba para llegar a Ciudad Goron.

Link: si Zelda creía que me iba a quitar del camino así de fácil (masculló al limpiarse la frente del sudor que traía) estaba muy equivocada...

Y es que el chico había decidido seguirla, y cuando tocó el Bolero del Fuego y apareció en el cráter del volcán (obvio que ya tenía la túnica goron) trató de entrar a la ciudad por el cuarto de Darunia, extrañamente estaba cerrado, había tenido que rodear todo el cráter y salir por el pico de la montaña, bajó todo el trecho, pero por destino de las diosas (o por mala suerte del chico ¬¬U) se cayó del acantilado un par de veces ( XD ) ahora iba enojado consigo mismo por haberse dejado aventar por Zelda desde su propia casa, la encontraría y le exigiría que terminara con su mal carácter de una buena vez¡ y dejaría de tener esas dudas sobre las castigadas! Le preguntaría de una vez por todas.

Llegó cerca del redondel de piedras antes de la entrada a la Ciudad, cuando en la entrada distinguió una silueta algo conocida, que estaba tambaleante. Se acercó hasta saber quien era.

Link: sheik?

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Darunia: si... verán...

Link Goron: PAPÁ, PAPÁ!

Todos voltearon para ver al goron entrar "rodando" al cuarto y golpearse contra una mesa (N/A XD de nuevo! )

Darunia: ..UU

Ellas: o.oU

Link Goron: papá! X.x el ministro de holodrum... viene para acá!

Darunia: un ministro! Háganlo pasar!

No pasó menos de cinco segundos, el príncipe de holodrum junto con su primer ministro entraron a la habitación, seguidos de dos soldados. Link Goron se retiró, y las chicas se hicieron a un lado, confundidas.

Primer ministro: saludos, usted debe ser el jefe de esta Ciudad...

Darunia: así es...

Primer ministro: entonces, déjeme presentarme, soy el primer ministro de holodrum...

Mineko chan: (por lo bajo) ¬¬ en serio?

Primer ministro: ... y el es Hytori III, príncipe de holodrum, venimos a conocer su humilde ciudad y de paso informarle de que el Rey, nos ha enviado con soldados, claro, aparte de nuestra protección, es para un pequeño problema que me gustaría charlar con usted en "privado" (observó a las muchachas)

Darunia: claro, claro...goro...¬.¬ me disculparían un momento? (le habló a los recién llegados) sólo debo aclarar unas cositas con ellas, goro...

Hytori III: hágalo! ( se retiran)

Darunia: bien, goro...

Las chicas estaban más que confundidas, hablaban entre ellas.

Fukaru: vieron que gacho está ese príncipe?

Dialirvi: x0x me voy a vomitar!

Mineko chan: ni a principito llega...

Zilia: mis ojos! X0x

Dorothy: jue horrible! Jue horrible!

Phamtomgirl: x-x

Aoi: me han ofendido... yo pensaba que los príncipes por lo menos eran presentables, no eso...

Darunia: ..UU vaya, goro...

Ellas: n.ñUU perdón.

Darunia: -.- bueno, goro... creo que lo del reto tendrá que esperar, goro...

Ellas: TOT porqué?

Darunia: como deber de Goron jefe, debo enseñares la ciudad a tan nobles caballeros, debo pedirles, goro, que me esperen hasta el día de mañana para empezar con su reto, si quieren se pueden quedar en el primer nivel de la ciudad, hay una caverna con camas...goro.

Aoi: ya qué? u.ú

Mineko chan: TOT

Fukaru: bueno n.nUU saquemos el lado positivo, dormiremos bajo techo de nuevo n.n

Darunia: perdonen el inconveniente, goro... ya mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo.

Las chicas salieron, encontrándose con la veintena de soldados, al salir, el primer ministro y el príncipe entraron a la sala de Darunia, los soldados se quedaron igual, las chicas caminaron hasta las escaleras algo confundidas.

Link Goron: no vienen muchos hylians por aquí, goro... (dijo al grupo que se había detenido frente a la tienda)

Dorothy: oh! no somos hylians...

Link Goron: a no, goro?

Fukaru: no... somos otra cosa...

Link Goron: o-o de veras? (se le quedó viendo a Aoi)

Aoi: o.oU

Link Goron: o-o

Phamtomgirl: ¬¬ ya estuvo bueno...

Dorothy: que venderán en la tienda?

Mineko chan: vamos a ver? n-n

Las demás: si! n0n (entran a la tienda dejando al goron solo)

Link Goron: mejor me regreso a las afueras de la ciudad...(se va)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link: Sheik?(preguntó al estar en la entrada)

Sheik: ...

Era su límite, no podía aguantar más, se desmayó, cayendo hacia atrás, sus fuerzas estaban mermadas.

El chico de atrás reaccionó y lo atrapó antes de que cayera fuertemente al suelo.

Link: Sheik! Zelda! ( estaba confundido mientras sentía cómo el cuerpo del susodicho cambiaba para dar lugar a la princesa) o.o?

Y es que el hechizo de metamorfosis usado por la princesa dejó de ser efectivo al desmayarse, sus fuerzas se habían acabado por la falta de sueño y comida; Ahora Link estaba nervioso, pudo sentir el sutil cambio en las proporciones de la chica, y cómo la cara (aún vendada) cambiaba radicalmente.

Link: Zelda... ( la observa incrédulo) reacciona...( le susurró al oído)

Pero la princesa ya no lo escuchaba, estaba profundamente dormida, respirando pausadamente; ¿qué hacía¿a dónde la llevaba? Sólo la abrazó más fuerte, sin saber qué hacer.

Link Goron: si que eran raras...( ve a los dos jóvenes) Link? eres tú?

Link: (volteando) Link! (N/A: x-x si, esto esta confuso...)

Link Goron: que te pasa, goro? Quién es ése?

Link: (ve de nuevo a la desmayada muchacha) es Zelda... se desmayó..._ en parte fue su culpa, ella no quiso comer... _podríamos ir a la ciudad?

Link Goron: claro, goro n-n ahora mismo mi papá está ocupado con el ministro...

Link: o.O de holodrum? (lo interrumpió cortante)

Ahora era más peligroso, de seguro venían con soldados, y si la encontraban se la llevarían, y era peligroso aún para él.

Link: no hay un lugar dónde pueda descansar? n-nU sin que haya soldados...

Link Goron: o.oU se puede saber la razón, goro?

Link: es que... (bajó más la voz) escapó del castillo..

Link Goron: aaaaah! Ya veo, goro... (le da la espalda caminando a las afueras de la ciudad) puedes ir a la cámara de los turistas, goro... ahí hay camas...

Link: gracias, Link... eres grande! XD

Link Goron: n.ñU de na...( ve que ya no hay nadie) da... o-oU

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Caminaba con ella en brazos, ahora sí estaba preocupado... no sabía en qué situaciones se encontraba Zelda, pero no eran las mejores, de seguro se le había acabado el poder mágico, ese tipo de cosas pasaban... pero, entonces... ¿el desmayo?

_Desde cuando no has comido? Eres tan terca...no piensas en lo mal que te hace no comer.  
Déjame! No eres Impa!_

Esa escena pasó de nuevo por su mente, sólo la había regañado, y ella de seguro estaba cansada, la trató mal; debió haber hecho que comiera... pero el orgullo de esa chica era tan grande... suspiró mientras entraban a la cámara de turistas, una caverna en el primer nivel de la ciudad, con 10 camas de piedra. Recostó a Zelda en una cama, con cuidado, se quedó viendo atontado a la chica, la ropa de sheikah era demasiado pegada...sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esas ideas raras, se sentó junto a ella, tomando su mano, con la esperanza de que reaccionara, sólo escuchaba su pausada respiración.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

En la tienda habían visto la cosa más extraña de su vida, gente comprando rocas como si fueran frutas; esto las dejó confundidas, y al grito de Dorothy de "OH! LOS GORONS COMEN PIEDRAS!" y de que toda la gente se les quedara viendo con cara de o.oUU, saliendo de ahí tan avergonzadas, mejor fueron a explorar la ciudad.  
Por las escaleras llegaron al primer nivel, un extraño brillo rojizo se hacía más fuerte en ese lugar, miraron de dónde venía el brillo, y suspendido de cuatro cuerdas una plataforma que tenía el susodicho brillo.

Phamtomgirl: es el rubí goron! Chévere!

Dialirvi: se ve tan lindo n.n

Fukaru: tengo hambre TT.TT

Zilia: comemos?

Mineko chan: vamos a eso de las camas, no?

Dorothy: ahí comemos!

Aoi: mejor dicho, cenamos... (veía por la puerta principal, ya era casi el crepúsculo)

Se dirigieron a la caverna dicha por Darunia, no se esperaban a quiénes iban a encontrar ahí...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link: Zelda... (la volvió a llamar)

Tenía que ir por alguna poción, comida, algo; debía bajar a Kakariko, pero no podía dejarla sola. Se escucharon pasos, alguien venía, si era el ministro de holodrum, no reconocerían a Zelda, ya que tenía las vendas.  
En vez de eso, entraron siete chicas, que se quedaron estupefactas y embobadas, él se les quedó viendo, mientras una gotita de sudor tipo animé le recorría la cabeza.

Link: quienes son ustedes? (se estaba asustando)

Ellas: (con cara de zombie)

Mineko chan: X0x Link!

Fukaru: Linkie-pooh!

Zilia: (con la cara de desquiciada al trasformarse en pelusa)

Dorothy, Aoi, phamtomgirl y Dialirvi: (con la babita caída)

Link: o.oU (suelta la mano de Zelda y se levanta lentamente, retrocediendo poco a poco, cualquier movimiento brusco haría que los animales salvajes comenzaran la persecución N/A: XD bien discovery channel XD) ustedes son las castigadas? (les pregunta con un hilito de voz)

Ellas: xOx

Se le lanzan, y como quien no quiere la cosa terminaron magullándolo por todos lados, exclamando "ah!" "oh" el chico todo asustado hizo lo mas humano posible...

Link: ALEJENSE DE MI! LOCAS! (se trata de zafar y sólo atina a convocar el amor de Nauru, una pared azul lo envuelve, dejándolo lejos de ellas)

Ellas se pegaron a la pared azul.

Mineko chan: TOT no te alejes de nosotras!

Zilia: TOT

Link: si me dejan...las dejo... o.oUUUUUUU (dijo desde la seguridad del cristal azul)

Ellas: OK, ;.; prometemos no hacerte daño...

Link: OK! ¬¬ pero atrás de esa raya (señala una raya de tierra, las chicas se paran detrás de la raya)

Dialirvi: o.oU que le pasó a zelda ? (exclamó alarmada y señaló la cama, ellas fueron y la rodearon)

Fukaru: que le estabas haciendo linkie-pooh?

Link: o.oU yo? Nada! u/u cuando la encontré se desmayó...

Zilia: se desmayó?

Link: si... (ya había salido del cristal azul)

Dialirvi se acerca a la chica, y le quita poco a poco la venda de la cara, tocándole la frente, Mineko y Fukaru se acercan sigilosamente a Link, mientras éste ve qué hacen con Zelda.

Dialirvi: no tiene fiebre...

Aoi: u.u tal vez fue por que no ha comido nada desde que la conocimos...

Dorothy: ni dormido, que yo sepa...

Link: es tan terca... -.- (Mineko y Fukaru lo abrazan) o.oU

Mineko chan: X0x eres taaaaan guapo! Que no me importa si te gusta zelda!

Link: qué? -/- a mi no me...

Fukaru: (lo interrumpe) ni a mi me importa que tengas 16...

Link: o.O cómo saben mi edad?

Mineko y Fukaru: nxn

Link: u.ú déjenme, por favor... ( se las quita de encima educadamente) ustedes pueden cuidar a Zelda?

Ellas se extrañaron, pero asintieron.

Link: debo bajar a Kakariko por una medicina y comida... si es lo que creo, lo que traiga surtirá efecto...

Aoi: ok, déjenosla a nosotras...

Link: gracias...emmm

Dialirvi: Dialirvi...

Aoi: Aoi

Dorothy: Dorothy

Mineko chan: Mine n.n

Fukaru: Fukaru

Phamtomgirl: phamtom

Zilia: n0n ...

Phamtomgirl: (la interrumpe) pelusa! n0n

Ellas: nooooooooooooooooo

Link: o.oU?

Zilia: (se transforma) x-x wuaf! n.n n0n (se le lanza a Link)

Link: que le pasa? (se sube a una cama)

Zilia: wuaf! (lo acecha desde debajo de la cama)

Dialirvi: Zilia! (la golpea)

Zilia: x.x qué? quÉ?

Aoi: y tu phamtom, si ya sabes cómo se pone... no lo digas

Phamtomgirl: ok...

Link: o.oU bueno... debo ir a kakariko...¿ me la cuidan, OK? Y...(dijo antes de salir) que no la vea ese príncipe ni el ministro...

Ellas: OK o-o

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Las chicas se quedaron con la inconsciente Zelda, sacaron la poca comida que les quedaba y se dispusieron a cenar, la comida del viejo del lago no era a la que estaban acostumbradas, pero no podían hacer nada más, pan seco y carne de pescado deshidratada.  
Zelda se movió un poco de lugar, parecía tener pesadillas. Dialirvi fue y le tapó un poco la cara.

Dialirvi: por si alguien viene...

Asintieron, y siguieron comiendo la poca comida que aún podían comer¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Link se fue? Un par de horas... ¿porque no habían tenido el ataque de histeria más grande del siglo? Era extraño, cada hora que pasaban ahí, los lugares ya no las extasiaban como antes, o como pensarían que se iban a emocionar¿acaso pasar tiempo ahí las estaba trasformando? (N/A: OK Ok ya dije demasiado ¬¬U)

Se fueron a dormir, aún con hambre, cada quien se puso en la cama que quiso, y apagaron el pebetero que hacía el poco alumbramiento del lugar.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link regresó de Kakariko, había comprado con el dinero que le había sobrado una poción azul, comida (suficiente para todas las chicas, ya que las había visto hambrientas) y una mochila nueva. Entro sigilosamente a la Ciudad goron, que ya estaba dormida, y fue directo a la sección de camas; todo estaba en penumbras, pero del corredor de la ciudad entraba el leve brillo del Rubí goron. Dejó todas las cosas en un lugar, sacó la poción azul (que estaba en un frasquito) y fue hasta donde Zelda, observó a las demás chicas, que dormían profundamente; se hincó para estar a la misma altura que ella, le levantó la cabeza, bajando las vendas de la cara; quitó el corcho del frasco y le puso el frasco en la boca, vertiendo su contenido en la boca de la princesa. Reaccionó al sabor amargo de la poción, abriendo los ojos y escupiendo levemente. Como pudo se pasó el liquido, y lo primero que vio fue a Link.

Zelda: Link?

Link: Zelda... (le sonríe) despertaste! n.n

Zelda: dónde estoy? (voltea a todos lados sin identificar el lugar)

Link: (le quita el frasco) Zelda... estaba muy preocupado por ti... cuando llegué te desmayaste...

Zelda: me desmayé? (dijo sin entender y se incorpora en la cama)

Link: u-u (estaba conteniéndose, pero luego la abraza) estaba muy preocupado XO

Zelda: o/o Link! (estaba toda confundida, mareada, y esa poción le había amargado la boca)

Link: (la toma de los hombros y se aleja para poder verla) eh... este... (le da el frasco con lo que queda de la poción) tómatela... te recuperará tu magia... (al pasarle el frasco las manos de los dos se tocaron por leves instantes, haciendo que se sonrojaran, ella tomó el frasco, Link sólo se levantó, sentándose luego en la cama, junto a ella)

Zelda: gra...gracias... (dijo y se tomó lo que quedaba del liquido) iugh! Sabe horrible! (hace una mueca de desagrado)

Link: es bueno saber que recuperaste tus fuerzas...

Zelda: (reaccionando) el ministro de holodrum! Tengo que...

Link: espera (la detiene tomándola de los hombros) no te puedes transformar así... la poción aún no hace efecto, además, ellos se fueron a Kakariko hace una hora, yo los vi...

Zelda: o.o seguro? (suspira) como quiera debo transformarme...( se percata de las chicas) ellas necesitan mi ayuda...( comienza a mover la mano)

Link: espera! Segura? Ya no hay peligro... no...no quiero que gastes tu magia inútilmente...(ve al suelo)

Zelda: Link..( lo mira preocupada) _qué le pasa? Porque no quiere que me transforme?_ Algo te inquieta...?

Link: si... ( suspira) me inquieta que te vuelva a pasar algo parecido...

Zelda: desmayarme? Eso pasa en un millón de años! XD

Link: si sigues así de desconsiderada con tu propio cuerpo...no creo que termines bien...

Zelda: desconsiderada con mi propio cuerpo? Que quieres decir?

Link: no comes...

Zelda: ya vas a empezar (se restriega la frente)

Link: no duermes... y eso te hace mal.

Zelda: Link, ya te dije que ése es mi problema! Tú no me puedes andar cuidando como lo hace Impa, déjame en paz...

Link: pero...

Zelda: déjame en paz! (se recuesta y le da la espalda)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Al otro día, ya entrada la mañana; las chicas se comenzaron a desperezar, las camas de piedra no eran muy cómodas que digamos, pero era lo único que tenían a su alcance.

Dorothy: yaaawn! -.o que hay para comer?

Fukaru: o.O esta nomás piensa es comida...

Dorothy: ayer me quedé con hambre XP

Zilia: pues, déjenme decirles que agotamos nuestras provisiones ayer...

Dialirvi: que no eran muchas que digamos.

Mineko chan: o-o no vamos a comer rocas... o sí? ¬¬

Phamtomgirl: 0 rocas...

Aoi: o.O y esta ahora que tiene?

Así estuvieron largo rato discutiendo para ver cómo iban a conseguir comida.

Dialirvi: (mira por todo el lugar) O.o miren! (señala a una cama)

Y en la cama, sentado en el suelo recargado sobre la piedra, se encontraba Link, Zelda estaba dándole la espalda, ambos dormidos.

Dialirvi: X3 se ven tan lindos juntos!

Mineko chan: ¬¬X qué?

Fukaru: no, no, no... él va a ser mío!

Mineko chan: ¬¬X que dijiste chica loca?

Fukaru: lo que oíste! XP

Mineko chan: te mataré! X0x

Fukaru: ven por mí, granjerita...

((Se hace una bolita de polvo entre las dos chicas))

Las demás: ..U

Phamtomgirl: ellas no ven que ellos van a estar juntos TT-TT aunque duela...

Mineko chan: vente para acá! (la jala a ella también dentro de la bolita)

Phamtomgirl: noooooooooooooooo

Las demás: ..UU

((se escuchan grillitos))

Zilia: no creen que deberíamos ir con Darunia? n.nUU

Las demás: o.o si...

Pero el sonido de los estómagos hambrientos de las chicas no las dejaron continuar. Aoi se hizo bolita en el suelo.

Aoi: soñé que comía tacos! TOT

Dialirvi: X.x no recuerdes eso...

Link: -o- (se despierta por el ruido de la bolita aún presente) qué pasa? O.O que les pasa?

Dorothy: se pelean por ti... (lo dice como lo mas natural del mundo)

Link: ..U están locas...

Las de la bolita: X0x es mío! No me lastimen! Yo solo opiné! Linkie-pooh!

Ellos: ..U

((de nuevo el sonido de las tripas de cada una XD))

Link: XD tienen hambre?

Ellas: si! TT-TT

Link: n.n traje comida anoche... si quieren, esta en mi ( las chicas se van desquiciadas a la mochila) mochila ..U vaya! Si tenían hambre...

Dorothy: X.x pan!

Dialirvi: un guiso decente!

Zilia: TT-TT comida!

Aoi: sopa!

Ellas: gracias! TT-TT

Las de la bolita: o.o comida! (se lanzan a la comida)

Link: o.oUUUUUUUUU

Después de esa comida, tan abundante para ellas en esos días... revisaron sus pertenencias, era hora de ir con Darunia.

Fukaru: emm ¬¬ y ella? (señala a la aún dormida Zelda)

Link: n.nU nah! Pronto se despierta!

Ellas: o.oU

Zelda: -o-ZZZZZZZ

Aoi: ..U tiene el sueño muy pesado.

Zelda: ¬¬ escuché eso!

Aoi: o.o dios! Da miedo!

Mineko chan: x-x Aoi, Aoi, Aoi...

Aoi: que te pasa? ¬¬ quieres una bolita de polvo conmigo ahora? (le enseña el puño) sufrirás bien bonito...

Mineko chan: n.nUU dejémoslo así n.nUU

Zelda las ve raro, y ve a Link, que también estaba desayunando con ellas, lo vió con un tic en el ojo¿no lo atacaron¿cómo reaccionaron con él? Tenía muchas dudas, pero lo esencial ahí era el medallón, no podía preocuparse por otras cosas, ni por ella, ni por nadie más, debía ayudarles y encaminarlas...

Zelda: es hora de ir por el medallón...

Ellas: o.o en eso estábamos!

Se levantaron, caminando hasta la salida, ven a Link que estaba todavía desayunando, Zelda se vuelve a convertir en Sheik y sigue a las chicas, recibiendo una mirada fulminante del muchacho que se le queda viendo con una cara enojada.

Sheik: u.ú no le hagan caso a los que no entienden... (sale)

Ellas: o.oU

Link: ¬¬UX

Salen a ciudad goron, bajando las escaleras hasta el subsuelo donde estaba la habitación de Darunia.

Sheik: u.u mejor las espero aquí...

Dialirvi: como quieras...

Dorothy: XD por el medallón!

Las demás: si!

Entran a la habitación de Darunia, que estaba sentado como lo encontraron la primera vez, se les quedó viendo fijamente.

Darunia: ¬¬U bien... el gran medallón de fuego, goro... es hora de que ustedes castigadas, goro, lo encuentren... el segundo reto comenzará! Goro!

Ellas: ..U

Darunia: y para eso... síganme... (se levanta y sale de la habitación)

Zilia: no que la entrada es por aquí? (señala la estatua)

Phamtomgirl: x-x tal vez vayamos a subir por afuera!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Darunia sale y lo primero que encuentra cerca de la puerta de su habitación es a un muchacho algo conocido, recargado en la pared.

Darunia: o.O? Sheik?

Sheik: u.u u.o O.OUUU emm, este... (saca una bola de humo estrellándola contra el piso, y desaparece)

Darunia: o.OUU (sigue caminando hacia el primer nivel de la ciudad)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Sheik: -.-U uff! Por poquito me descubre... espero que no sospeche... (dijo al ver cómo el goron subía por las escaleras y veía como las chicas lo seguían, estaba escondido detrás de un pilar de piedra en el segundo nivel)

Link: BUUUUU

Sheik: O0o AAAAAAAAAAH!

Link: jajaja! Te espanté! XD

Sheik: u.ú no es gracioso... (se cruza de brazos) tengo que ir a verificar algo... (se va)

Link: o.o? que le pasa?

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Las chicas iban por el camino de la montaña de la muerte, admirando el rocoso paisaje, y las enormes fumarolas que lanzaba el cráter del volcán.

Ellas: O0O oooooooooh! Aaaaaaaaaaah!

De pronto, detrás de Aoi, que iba al final del grupo, se escucha un sonido de respiración agitada, ella voltea lentamente... para encontrarse con Link...Goron...

Link Goron: -

Aoi: o.o?

Phamtomgirl: jijji ( a las demás) miren... Aoi ya tiene pretendiente...

Ellas: XD

Link Goron: - toma! (le avienta algo a Aoi y se va rodando)

Aoi: o-o? (en el suelo con algo encima)

Mineko chan: (se hinca junto a ella y le pone la mano en un hombro, diciendole tranquilamente) no está loco por ti... está loco... u.u

Aoi: o.o? (mira lo que tiene encima) pero si es el mazo!

Las demás: o-oUUUUU

Darunia: oigan! vengan!

Ellas: n0n

Corte de estar en el camino de la montaña de la muerte a... estar enfrente de la caverna Dodongo...

Fukaru: ay no manchen! La caverna dodongo?

Darunia: -.- si... miren, goro, tuvimos que sellar el templo del fuego... causas fuera de mi control... (ve las chicas desesperanzadas) miren, goro... entran ahí y encuentran el medallón...

Dialirvi: pista! Pista!

Mineko chan: de blue?

Dialirvi: ¬¬

N/A: cof cof... u.ú por si no entendieron el chiste... las pistas de Blue es un programa para niños... creo que sale en nick... o-o no me acuerdo...

Darunia: o.o por que les habría de dar una pista?

Aoi: u.ú Saria nos dio una...

Darunia: ah! En ese caso, goro... n.ñ sólo les digo... "busquen la paja" (las avienta a la caverna)

Ellas: x0X

Zilia: ¬¬ cómo que busquen la paja? Que se fumó?

Dialirvi: o.o? ni idea...

Ven la estancia en la que están dos flores bomba, y un hoyo pequeño, las chicas se acercan al hoyo, que les llamó la atención... y de pronto!

----: ACHÚ!

Ellas: salud!

Un pequeño dodongo salió del hoyo, estaba todo mormado.

Bebé dodongo: hoda! (nótese lo mormado) quiedes son udtedes? Van a la cavedna? (ellas asienten sorprendidas) que bueno! n.n me podían ayudad?

Dorothy: si algo podemos hacer, sólo dilo...

Bebé dodongo: miden... ( sorbe el moquito XD) en un decoveco de allá, vive mi abuela... ella tiene el demedio pada mi gipe...

Ellas: claro!

Bebé dodongo: gdacias!

Se retiran a la caverna, dentro, había una construcción con boca de lagarto enorme, tres plataformas que subían y bajaban, y en el centro un beamos...

Aoi: ahora pa donde?

Phamtomgirl: TT-TT este lugar esta muy feo...

Dialirvi: busquen la paja?

Mineko chan: eso no ayuda...

Fukaru: por la derecha... empecemos por ahí...

Hacia ahí se dirigieron, saltando la plataforma hasta llegar a la parte derecha de la plataforma, entrando por la única puerta de ese lugar, llegaron a un corredor de tierra, con una escalera a lo lejos y varias estatuas en el fondo.  
Caminaron observando el lugar, cualquier indicio del medallón.  
De pronto, el suelo se comenzó a mover, justo cuando inspeccionaban unos arbustos del lugar, toda la tierra se movió y decenas de criaturas verdes salieron dirigiéndose a ellas.

Ellas: X0x dodongos! AAAAAAAAAAH

Comienzan a correr como desquiciadas, y encuentran una plataforma, todas se suben, y ven cómo los dodongos se apilan debajo, para luego explotar.

Dialirvi: -.-U (suspira) estuvo cerca...

Mineko chan: cómo se nos olvido que aquí salen lagartijas del suelo?

Zilia: x-x

Todas se quedan mirando los restoscarbonizados de los mounstros, todas se asoman hacia abajo. Se empieza a escuchar un extraño sonido, como de algo que rascaba, detrás de ellas.

Ellas: ..U (se voltean lentamente para describir algo en el fondo del lugar, que les esta dando la espalda)

-----: las estaba esperando...

Antes de que se volteara, se vió un brillo rojo en su panza, se voltea, era un espantapájaros, y les aclama...

Espantapájaros: Hola manis!

Ellas: o.oU

Dorothy: (a Fukaru) huele a ajo...

Fukaru: seh...

Espantapájaros: yo les ayudaré chicas! X3 el cute de Darunia me pidió que...

Dialirvi: (a Mineko) oye... es paja...

Mineko chan: o.o paja, paja, paja...

Espantapájaros: o.o?

Mineko chan: paja! X0x (se le lanza)

Corte de esa escena a... toda la paja regada por todo el lugar, y Aoi tratando de quitarle el medallón de la boca a Mineko.

Aoi: XO suéltalo! (se lo quita) iugh! Todo babeado!

Zilia: WI! El otro medallón!

Fukaru: hora de irnos!

Se bajaron de ese lugar, caminando de regreso, Aoi va chocando todo el lugar, hasta que ve algo extraño en una pared...

Aoi: oigan, chicas, vengan... (se acerca a la pared)

Phamtomgirl: no vaya a ser un dodongo malo de nuevo!

Mineko chan: -

Aoi: no creo... (levanta el mazo y golpea la pared)

LA falsa pared se rompe, dejando ver un hoyo, y dentro de éste un dodongo algo viejo.

Dodongo viejo XD: oh! -.o (se despierta) quienes son ustedes?

Dialirvi: oigan! (se prende un foquito sobre su cabeza) no es la abuela del dodongo enfermo de la entrada?

Dodongo viejo: enfermo? No querrán decir un pequeñín?

Zilia: asi es...

Dodongo viejo: oh! él siempre se enfrema en este época del año...¿les pidió que le llevaran mi remedio? (saca algo) tomen... es mi gran remedio para la gripe dodongo...

Zilia: o.o (toma el frasco) gracias...

Dodongo viejo: y hagan lo que hagan, sólo él puede olerlo, es muy efectivo...

Fukaru: n.nU si, si gracias...

Las chicas se van sorteando los obstáculos hasta la entrada de nuevo, y buscan al pequeño dodongo que había confiado en ellas, estaba sentado lamentándose su enfermedad.

Zilia: toma pequeño... n.n te lo conseguimos...

Bebé dodongo: ah! gdacias! (toma el frasco y le quita el corcho, oliendo su contenido)  
o-OUUUUU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!

Ellas: o.oUU (lo miran al ver cómo salta por todo el lugar como desquiciado, gritando)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Dialirvi se atrinchera...**

**Lectores: XO te tardaste mucho!**

**Dialirvi: x0x la escuela!**

**Lectores: ¬¬U**

**Dialirvi: y les digo... creo que para diciembre estará listo el cap... o.o no broma... no tengo ni una mísera idea... asi que...sean generosos ;D**

**Esa página de abajo... es de donde saqué inspiración... si la quieren ver... ;D es como un tributo... Chaito!**

**H t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 2 2 3 9 8 1 9 9 ? q o 8 0 & q b y 3 A h a i l – n e k o y a s h a + s o r t 3 A t i m e + - i n 3 A s c r a p sV  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V reviews!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Dialirvi: (se ve como teclea en la computadora ) maldita sea! No sé que demonios poner! X.x**

**Toc toc (la puerta ¬¬)**

**Dialirvi: uou pase! (deja de teclear y entra phamtomgirl)**

**Phamtomgirl: oye... ;.; es que... quería decirte algo...**

**Dialirvi: si? (arquea una ceja)**

**Phamtomgirl: ..U que creo que no me das suficientes diálogos... y...**

**Dialirvi: ¬¬ qué?**

**Phamtomgirl: que creo que no...**

**Dialirvi: si, ya te oí, pero... bueno u.ú déjame recordarte algo, pequeña amiguita...**

**Phamtomgirl: si... (Dialirvi le indica que se acerque para decirle algo)**

**Dialirvi: QUE YO SOY LA AUTORA Y HAGO LO QUE ME PLAZCA EN ESTE FIC!**

**Phamtomgirl: x.x entendido... (sale de la oficina XD)**

**Dialirvi: u.ú (trata de teclear cuando tocan de nuevo a la puerta) qué!**

**----: disculpe...**

**Dialirvi: si? o.ó**

**----: no quiere semillitas?**

**Dialirvi: (se cae estilo animé) NO! SÁQUESE!**

**Señor que vende semillitas: TTOTT (se va)**

**Dialirvi: u.ú (sigue tratando de teclear y entra Mineko chan)**

**Mineko: O0ó que le hicistes a Phamtom!**

**Dialirvi: ¬¬X quieres que te diga que le hice! O mejor te lo hago a ti!**

**Mineko: que humor ¬¬**

**Dialirvi: (comienza a teclear) Mineko sufre en este capitulo a causa de...**

**Mineko: oye! ¬¬**

**Dialirvi: a callar!**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Como decía... Mineko sufre en este capítulo... pero de una forma sutil que ni ella entenderá...

Donde nos habíamos quedado...

30 minutos después, se ve a siete chicas viendo aburridas al dodongo bebé que no paraba de gritar y saltar...

Phamtomgirl: ok, ya me cansé ¬¬

Se marchan a las chicas dejando al animal que seguía con su show... Salen de la caverna y lo primero en ver fue a Sheik que bajaba de la montaña, dispuesto a marcharse de una vez por todas de ahí.

Sheik: listas?

Ellas: nosotras siempre!

Phamtomgirl: que te ocurre?

Sheik: (se señala) a mi?

Phamtomgirl: (lo observa detenidamente) nah! No ha de ser nada!

Sheik: bueno... en ese caso, hay que dirigirnos con la sabia del agua... ( algo cae de la montaña)

Y ese algo era como una bolita, negra con rojo, y con patas, se comenzó a reír, mientras el grupo la veía con cara sorprendida.

Dorothy: que es eso!

Mineko chan: o.O

Phamtomgirl: una bolita! n0n

Aoi: no creo...

Fukaru: que es?

Dialirvi: ni idea... se me hace conocido...

Zilia: a de ser una mascotita!

Sheik: (palidece) o-O no! es un...

En eso, la bolita comienza a girar, formando un fuego enorme, entrando en él, y después sale un monstruo de fuego, con la bolita en el centro, girando como una bailarina, las extremidades como puntiagudas lanzas, formando un tornado, que cada vez se hacía mas fuerte.

Sheik: es un bailarín de fuego! (dijo y se interpuso entre las chicas y el monstruo)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Se escuchaban gritos que provenían de la entrada de la caverna Dodongo, el muchacho bajó corriendo como pudo, encontrándose con un Bailarín de fuego, atacando a... las chicas y Sheik!  
sólo una cosa pasó por su mente... que la vida de Zelda corría peligro! Y debía actuar, su cargo como protector real lo obligaba, debía salvarla a toda costa.

Link: cuidado! (gritó tratando de apuntar con su longshoot a la bola negra, pero el viento era demasiado fuerte)

El tornado formado por el ser se llevó a los nueve jóvenes volando de ahí, a una altura considerable, arrojándolos lejos... se escucharon los gritos de las chicas; el muchacho hylian pudo tomar antes de que el tornado aumentara de intensidad al sheikah, que a su vez tomaba a otra chica.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Darunia: vaya, goro... pero que le pasa a Zelda? Ayudando a las castigadas, goro, espero que eso las haya separado...

El sabio del fuego observó cómo el Bailarín de fuego se esfumaba en el aire.

Darunia: es imperante que se vayan ya, goro... Ruto y Nabooru, ustedes siguen...

Lentamente se volvió hacia la ciudad Goron, su rol estaba hecho...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Fukaru: (abre los ojos de golpe, se encuentra con que está tendida en el pasto, el sol le lastimaba los ojos) au... que pasó? (se sienta, y se queda pasmada, no estaba en la montaña, se encontraba cerca del árbol que estaba a unos pasos de la entrada de Lago Hylia)

Mineko chan: hijos de la mañana! x0x que pasó? (se levanta y mira por todos lados)

Fukaru: tu? Porque? Tenían que ser todas menos tu!

Mineko chan: calla! TTOTT donde están las demás?

Aoi: alguien? (llega desde atrás del árbol) ah! Gracias a Dios! Encontré a alguien!

Mineko chan: que pasó?

Fukaru: Aoi, y las demás?

Aoi: ni idea, desperté hace poco...

Las chicas miran por todo el lugar, todo vacío, el paraje del campo de Hyrule totalmente vacío.

-sonido de viento-

Mineko chan: ok, ya entendí ..U estamos solitas...

Aoi: Ahora qué?

Fukaru: vamos a buscar a las demás!

Aoi: no! es más, te aseguro que ellas vienen para acá, como quiera el templo del agua era el que seguía...

Fukaru: NO, NOS QUEDAMOS SOLITAS, MAMI! UNA VIEJA DESCONOCIDA Y EXTRAÑA NOS VA A VENIR A ADOPTAR SI SEGUIMOS SOLAS!

Aoi: o-oUU

Mineko chan: ok, eso es incompresible... pero... DE QUE NOS HAYAMOS SEPARADO DE LINK! ESO NO LO QUIERO CREER!

Fukaru: mi linkie-pooh TT-TT

Mineko chan: mi novio Link!

Aoi y Fukaru: ¬¬

Aoi: bueno, creo que hay que llegar al templo...

Se dirigen al lago hylia, pasando por las escaleras.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Dialirvi: _oh! mi cabeza! Me da vueltas..._ (trata de levantarse, pero extrañamente no puede mover las manos, es más las tiene atadas) que demo...

Phamtomgirl: Dialirvi! despertaste!

Dialirvi: donde estamos?

Phamtomgirl: no lo sé, pero estamos amarradas y dentro de un lugar que tiene dos entradas muy, pero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy altas...

Dialirvi: aún tienes el medallón del bosque?

Phamtomgirl: todavía lo siento en mi pantalón...

Dialirvi: (suspira) es lo que me preocupaba¿Dónde estaremos? (mira el lugar, y repara que en otro rincón, de espaldas a ellas, amarrada también, estaba Zilia, inconsciente todavía) Zilia!

Phamtomgirl: Zilia? (voltea y ve a la chica) oh!

Dialirvi se trata de levantar, pero con las manos atadas era más difícil, va hacia la chica, comprobando que aún respira, y sólo duerme.

Dialirvi: Zilia!

Zilia: -o- no mami, no quiero insectos...

Phamtom y Dialirvi: o.O?

Zilia: -o- no mami, no quiero...

Phamtomgirl: sola se despertará...

Dialirvi: -.-XX aquí hay algo mal... (se da cuenta) mi arco y mis flechas!

Phamtomgirl: mi hookshoot!

Ellas: TTOTT

Zilia: -.o dejen de hacer escándalo! Dejen dormir!

Dialirvi: ¬¬ levántate! Que estamos en graves aprietos...

Zilia: ok (se trata de mover) X0x mis manos! Estoy atada!

Ellas: ¬¬

Zilia: x0x

Ya más calmadas, observaron el lugar, era grande, de color arena, se podía ver encima un rectángulo, de donde seguro las habían aventado y ahora estaban todas adoloridas. En una pared casi al techo, una madera, que daba a una ventana.

Phamtomgirl: ..U bien, eso no es bueno, cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

Dialirvi: creo que ya sé donde estamos... -o-

Zilia: en el Fuerte Gerudo... no?

Dialirvi: si...

Phamtomgirl: entonces porqué nos encarcelan! Somos mujeres!

Zilia: por si no te has olvidado de algo... ..U Nabooru, la sabia, es su comandante, es obvio que nos iban a encarcelar...

Phamtomgirl: pero como llegamos aquí?

Dialirvi: el bailarín de fuego... nos lanzó a todas a... (mira por todo el lugar, estaba vacío) las demás no están... creo que estamos solas en esto...

Zilia: tenemos que salir de aquí, y pensaremos que hacer...

Dialirvi: iremos por el medallón de espíritu.

Phamtomgirl: porqué?

Dialirvi: ya estamos aquí... Nabooru es con la que debemos ir...

----: Llamaban a la Gran Nabooru? La ladrona loba solitaria?

Las chicas voltearon hacia arriba, donde una silueta de mujer las veía fijamente, en las manos traía un arco, el carcaj de flechas y el hookshoot .

Ellas: Nabooru?

Nabooru: la misma! La Sabia del espíritu! Y ustedes, castigadas, sufrirán el reto para conseguir el medallón!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Mineko chan: salga! ¬¬

----: no!

Mineko chan: que salga!

----: no! déjenme en paz, locas!

Mineko chan: mire ruco, ahora mismo sale y nos deja pasar a su casa!

----: no! alejense!

Mineko chan: u.u Aoi, préstame tu mazo...

Aoi: XP te amolaste...

Mineko chan: o.ó oh maldita! Préstamelo! (se le lanza y se forma un bolita de polvo)

Fukaru: Señor profesor del laboratorio, no nos vamos a quedar, sólo queríamos saber si nuestras cuatro compañeras cayeron por aquí...

Profesor: no, aquí ya no ha caído ninguna loca, aléjense!

Fukaru: muchas gracias... (se aleja de la casa) oigan! animales! Dejen de pelear!

Mineko chan y Aoi: x-x

Fukaru: las chicas no esta aquí...

Mineko chan: oh, genial! ahora que hacemos?

Aoi: pues a conseguir el medallón... ya qué?

Mineko chan: ¬¬ a, si? cómo?

Aoi: pues... como...

----: como que le preguntan a alguien no?

Ellas: (asienten) claro! (se percatan que ninguna de las tres habló y se voltean temerosas)

Detrás de ellas había una chica azul con aletas en brazos y piernas, una zora... era...

Ellas: Ruto!

Ruto: Princesa Ruto, aunque se tarden... o sabia del agua, como me quieran llamar...

Mineko chan: o barrita de sushi XD

Ruto: como me llamaste insolente! Ò.ó si yo quiero no les doy el medallón y las dejó en Hyrule toda su putrefacta vida!

Aoi: n.ñ (tapándole la boca a Mineko que ya iba a contraatacar) nooo, mejor así déjelo...

Ruto: (las ve) que no eran más?

Fukaru: es que, algo raro pasó, y pensamos que las demás estaban cerca de aquí, pero creo que estamos solas, no sabemos donde quedaron.

Ruto: bueno, entonces, no conseguirán el medallón...

Aoi: no espere! Nosotras podemos con el reto!

Ruto: en ese caso (sonríe maliciosamente) que comience...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Nabooru: salgan! (les lanza una cuerda y un cuchillo) las espero en cinco minutos!

Las chicas se desamarran y como pueden suben por la cuerda, llegando hasta la gerudo, que tenía una figura espectacular, ojos amarillos y una gran, pero gran joya en su frente.

Phamtomgirl: joyita! X0x

Nabooru: (la ve raro) emm si... bueno... tomen (les da sus cosas) ahora acompáñenme, no hablen con nadie... entendido?

Ellas: si!

Caminaron por todo el lugar, era sombrío, frío y oscuro, muchas cajas en la mayoría de los cuartos, ratas que pasaban de corredor en corredor, objetos valiosos y fastuosos tirados en el suelo como cualquier basura; otro cuarto era el comedor de las gerudo, lleno de mesas y una enorme olla con liquido burbujeante dentro. Salieron al lugar, arenoso y seco, la bandera que ondeaba sobre un montículo de piedra, y las chicas que las veían con curiosidad, casi nunca llegaban extranjeras y menos con orejas cortas y de tez blanca. Nabooru las condujo hasta la parte izquierda del fuerte, justo a un lado de la subida hacia el tiro con arco en caballo, se detuvieron frente a una puerta, que tenía un letrero afuera que rezaba lo siguiente "Entrenamiento Gerudo para guerreras: salga viva si puede"; las chicas tragaron saliva mientras comenzaron a temblar.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Fukaru: ok, no entendi...

Ruto: por enésima vez! Ya les dije! Se van a meter ahí (señala el lago) y lo van a encontrar, fácil!

Mineko chan: para ti es fácil decirlo! Tu puedes vivir bajo el agua!

Ruto: vaya o.o eso no lo había tomado en cuenta...

Mineko chan: TT-TT si mi Link estuviera aquí me prestaría su túnica zora...

Ruto: qué?

Aoi: si, y las botas de metal...

Ruto: que pronombre dijiste antes de esa palabra?

Mineko chan: (la mira con desprecio) ah, si MI Link...

Ruto: pero como te atreves! ¬¬XX

Mineko chan: XP es mío! Ñañañaña!

Ruto: oh, te mataré! Nadie me quita a mi prometido!

Fukaru: O0ó oh claro que no! a MI nadie me lo quita!

-Se forma una bolita de polvo, mientras Aoi las ve con una gota animé recorriendo su cabeza-

Aoi: BASTA! PARECEN NIÑAS CHIQUITAS PELÉNDOSE POR UN DULCE! MADUREN, QUIEREN?

Ellas: TT-TT perdón...

Ruto: osh! Bueno, entonces, (piensa un poco) con dos horas será suficiente, y por nada del mundo se acerquen al templo... puse una serpiente marina para resguardar la entrada...

Ellas: glup o.O

Ruto: haber (se acerca a Aoi y le toca la garganta, un brillo azul sale de la mano de la zora) listo... (va con Fukaru y lo mismo) listo... (va con Mineko y hace lo mismo, al final la trata de ahorcar)

Fukaru: cálmese! Princesa Ruto! (hace que suelte a la chica)

Ruto: -.-XXX será mejor que vayan...

Aoi: pero...

Ruto: 0oÓ vayan! (las patea y caen en el lago)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Nabooru: escuchen, entrarán ahí, y si consiguen el ítem escondido, conseguirán el medallón¿entendido?

Dialirvi: TT-TT tiene que ser ahí?

Nabooru: si...

Zilia: por qué tan tensa?

Dialirvi: TT-TT odio este lugar...

Phamtomgirl: yo no... n.n

Dialirvi: TT-TT

Nabooru: tienen sus armas... ustedes sabrán si salen de ahí... (las empuja) adiosito! (les guiña el ojo mientras la puerta se cierra, dejándolas atrapadas)

El lugar, de por sí tétrico, lo era más por las tres grandes cabezas de león que eran parte de las fachadas de las puertas; las chicas caminaron con pasos algo lentos, Phamtomgirl apuntaba con el hookshoot a donde fuere, Dialirvi tenía preparada una flecha en el arco, Zilia sólo permanecía atenta a cualquier cambio.

Dialirvi: demonios! quiero salir de aquí!

Phamtomgirl: por que te pones así?

Dialirvi: odio los monos esos que salen del techo... y sé que aquí hay muchos de esos!

Zilia: monos que salen del techo?

Dialirvi: unas manos espantosas!

Zilia y phamtom: aaaaaaa, ya...

Se dirigieron a la puerta de la izquierda, donde estaba un corredor amplio, con paredes de ladrillo; siguieron ese corredor, llegando a otro, antes de dar el paso, una gran roca pasó rodando a un abismo negro al final del corredor.

Phamtomgirl: o.OUU estuvo... cerca...

Dialirvi: oh, no...

Zilia: no qué?

Dialirvi: (se pone a temblar) corran...

Phamtomgirl: vamos! mira! allá hay algo (señala el corredor de la derecha donde estaba una pared de fuego) vamos! (la toma de la mano)

Dialirvi: ... (ve perpleja la sombra del suelo que cada vez estaba más y más grande) corran... (dijo en una súplica llena de miedo)

Zilia: que te pasa?

No pudo decir más, del techo bajó una mano negra y horrorosa, tomando a la chica asustada con toda la palma y llevándosela al oscuro techo, en un grito de Dialirvi, y otro de las chicas que dieron un salto del susto.

Zilia y phamtomgirl: DIALIRVI!

Dialirvi: (a lo lejos) el medallón!

Zilia: Dialirvi! (mira al negro techo)

Phamtomgirl: vamos... de seguro la regresaron al principio o la tienen en algún otro lado, debemos encontrar el medallón...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Al caer al lago, Aoi se hundió por el peso del mazo atado a su espalda, mientras lentamente se hundía, en un intento desesperado, abrió la boca, pensando que se ahogaría, para sorpresa suya no le pasó nada, recordó las palabras de Ruto "_dos horas bastarán". _miró hacia arriba y pudo ver cómo Mineko y Fukaru todavía estaban en la superficie.

Mineko chan: Aoi? Aoi? (mira hacia abajo y ve a Aoi parada en el fondo)

Fukaru: puede respirar?

Ruto: tienen dos horas! (les gritó desde la orilla) si no, no tendrán capacidad para respirar bajo el agua!

Fukaru: en marcha mine...

Mineko chan: con lo que me encanta bucear 9.9

Las dos chicas se sumergieron, era raro poder respirar bajo el agua, Aoi gracias al mazo estaba en el fondo y ya había comenzado a buscar el medallón.

Aoi: (les hace una seña de que iba a ir por la derecha)

Fukaru: (asiente y patalea hacia al izquierda)

Mineko chan: (se va hacia el frente)

Revolviendo tierra, rocas, pedazos de plantas que habían caído ahí, cada chica buscaba frenéticamente un medallón azul. Aoi batallaba menos, ya que estaba de pie. Las tres estaban cerca del medio del lago, a una distancia considerable del templo, a lo lejos se veía desde la entrada un par de ojos amarillos, y mucha burbujas saliendo de ahí, las chicas siguieron el camino, Mineko chan fue por la orilla, a ver si conseguía algo.

Mineko chan: _ah! no puede ser! la suerte está de mi lado hoy! _(levanta el medallón azul brillante de un lado de la piedra chismosa de la orilla) no pudiste conmigo Ruto! jajaja! (lo dice triunfante)

Al poco rato sale Aoi caminando como si nada, ve a Mineko cómo baila y le recorre una gota estilo anime.

Aoi: ..U que te pasa?

Mineko chan: XP encontré el medallón!

Aoi: QUÉ?

Mineko chan: jaja! en tu cara Aoi!

Fukaru: (saliendo del agua) miren lo que me encontré!

Ellas: o.O?

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Caminaron hasta donde la pared de fuego se erguía, había una parte más elevada, y en el techo un blanco para el hookshoot. Phamtom apuntó y junto con Zilia llegaron a la parte elevada. Ahí a un metro había una puerta, se dirigieron hasta ahí, Phamtom sin querer pisó un interruptor y una rejas cayeron justo a la mitad, dejando a Zilia atrapada con la puerta y a Phamtom del otro lado.

Zilia: rayos...

Phamtomgirl: ahora que hacemos?

Zilia: no lo sé (mira el espacio reducido) no hay nada parecido que quite las rejas...

Phamtomgirl: tendrás que ir sola...

Zilia: qué? no... no te puedo dejar.

Phamtomgirl: ve (le pasa el hookshoot) si detrás de esa puerta está el medallón, consíguelo, ya veré cómo le hago para regresar al cuarto del inicio...

Zilia: segura?

Phamtomgirl: como que me gusta le leche! (salta al piso de abajo) te veo allá!

Zilia se queda sola, frente a la puerta, la abre y se encuentra un cuarto con plataformas alrededor, y en el centro una estatua, la plataforma formaba un redondel, que separaba un metro de la estatua, abajo, había algo parecido a lo de arriba, sólo que había lava debajo de eso. Notó que había algo sobre la estatua, una cosita que brillaba como morado.

Zilia: _que es eso? _(mira el espacio entre la plataforma y la estatua) voy a tener que saltar... 9.9UU

Agarra puche y... o.O perdón XD agarra vuelo y al valiente grito de...

Zilia: Xox MAMI!

¬¬U Cae en la estatua- en la cabeza- y recoge lo que llamó su atención. Una lupa morada, con la lente azul de un lado y roja del otro.

Zilia: wow! el lente de la verdad! (mira a través del artefacto y se encuentra con que la puerta que estaba enfrente de ella llevaba a un hoyo negro en el suelo, mira a otro lado y encuentra en un pequeño espacio a...) DIALIRVI!

La chica deja el lente y vuelve a saltar, guiándose de nuevo con el lente mira la pared falsa y la pasa, llegando a una especie de jaula donde la otra chica estaba inconsciente.

Zilia: despierta!

Dialirvi: -.-

Zilia: (golpea con el hookshoot la reja) despierta!

Dialirvi: (reacciona) -.o Zilia? (se pega a la reja) Zilia! que gusto de verte! y el medallón?

Zilia: aún no lo sé...

Dialirvi: y phamtom?

Zilia: nos separamos...

Dialirvi: o.o vaya...

Zilia: n.n pero encontré algo (le enseña el lente) TADA!

Dialirvi: o.O una lupa?

Zilia: ¬¬U no! el lente de la verdad! con esto te encontré!

Dialirvi: y u.¬ puedes sacarme de aquí?

Zilia: déjame ver (mira con el lente y oprime un pedazo de pared, que hace que las rejas suban dejando a la chica libre)

Dialirvi: oh! (la abraza) nunca creí que sería tan feliz al verte!

Zilia: ¬¬

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Aoi: 9.9 por Dios! si sólo es un...

Fukaru: es el longshoot!

Mineko chan: y? ¬¬

Fukaru: que es mío!

Mineko chan: TT-TT no se vale! a este paso me van a quedar las deku nut!

Fukaru: y bien?

Aoi: ah, si, que encontró el medallón (señala a Mineko)

Fukaru: a poco?

Miedo chan: seh ¬¬

Fukaru: que bien! regresemos a la orilla... donde está Ruto!

Caminan tranquilamente hasta donde la zora estaba sentada, limándose las uñas? (N/A: vuelvo a mi pregunta anterior del fic RMR...¿los zoras tienen uñas?)

Ruto: o-oU que pronto volvieron...

Aoi: deberías esconder mejor las cosas.

Fukaru: ya te pareces a Saria.

Ellas menos Ruto: XD

Ruto: O-o? bueno, como veo que consiguieron el medallón tan pronto... y que sé que tienen que ir a hacer más cosas... las dejo...

Mineko chan: espera! sabia del agua puerca! donde están nuestras amigas?

Ruto: ¬¬U si lo supiera te lo diría fenómeno...

Aoi: quieres decir que... no sabes?

Ruto: ajá...

Fukaru: pensamos que esto era parte del reto... ¿Dónde están las otras cuatro?

Ruto: ni idea... tal vez... anden de parranda por ahí, yo que sé (se despide con la mano antes de entrar al agua) chao!

Aoi: espera¿no sabes a dónde nos debemos de dirigir ahora?

Ruto: (cierra los ojos) creo que... (los abre) al norte, a Villa Kakariko...

Mineko chan: gracias...

Ruto: de nada fenómeno (salta al agua desapareciendo)

Aoi: so...

Mineko chan: ¬¬ muy bilingüe...

Fukaru: ir al rancho a pedir posada antes de que anochezca? y luego partir a Villa Kakariko?

Ellas dos: me parece sensato o-o

Diciendo esto, comenzaron a caminar el largo viaje...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Dialirvi y Zilia caminaron por el corredor que dejó la puerta falsa donde estaba la reja, Zilia miraba a todos lados con la lente, según les había dicho Nabooru, si encontraban el ítem de ahí, encontrarían el medallón, místicamente llegaron a la sala del inicio por la puerta de le derecha (¬¬U), encontrándose con Phamtom que estaba sentada como ida en un pilar cerca de la puerta del centro.

Dialirvi: phamtom! (corren hacia ella) n.n que bueno que... o.o phamtom?

Zilia: oh dios! Dialirvi! el medallón!

Dialirvi: donde?

Zilia: justo a un lado de Phamtom! en el suelo! (mira a phamtom) dios... (retrocede)

Dialirvi: o-o que pasa? donde esta el medallón?

Zilia: esa no es phamtom... (dijo asustada)

Dialirvi: qué? (mira a la joven que tiene la mirada perdida) diosas...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan-musikita de miedo- x0x**

**que pasó?**

**ni yo lo sé! lo que se es que hice mi estándar recomendado de 10 hojas XD disfrútenlo! por que a este fic le quedan como cuatro caps! XD -w-**

**hora de ir por el medallón del espíritu! y ya supieron quien se fue con Sheik y Link? se los dejo de tarea XD**

**Reviews!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Oruga...**

**... ¬¬U osh! qué? mi hermano me dijo -w-, bueno... lo que no es tener nada que hacer mientras estás en tu oficina... (saca un juguito LALA de naranja) -w-  
Toc toc (la puerta ¬¬U)  
Dialirvi: uOu pase... (deja el juguito LALA en la mesa XD)**

**Mineko chan: (entra) oye...**

**Dialirvi: oigo...**

**Mineko: oye... es que tengo una pregunta...**

**Dialirvi: pregunta hija mía... para eso estás...**

**Mineko chan: u.u lo que pasa es que... ¿Por qué, dime, porqué no me pusistes a mi con Link? TT-TT**

**Dialirvi: u.u tengo mis razones...**

**Mineko: escucho...**

**Dialirvi: dije que tenía mis razones pero no dije que te las iba a decir.**

**Mineko: ¬¬**

**Fukaru: oye si! yo quiero saber! (entra misteriosamente)**

**Dialirvi: o.O no existen las puertas o qué?**

**Fukaru: no... no hay...**

**Las tres miran el marco de la puerta, y misteriosamente no hay nada.  
-sonido de viento-**

**Dialirvi: o.oUU bueno, como les decía, tengo mis razones... Dorothy no es tan loca como nosotras... –nótese el sarcasmo- además, si quisiera hacer la historia como quisiera, me hubiera puesto yo! -w-**

**Mineko: (se cruza de brazos) que no la haces como quieres?**

**Dialirvi: la hago como los lectores la pidan... XD por eso... Dorothy tendrá una participación muy significativa en este cap.  
(Entra phamtomgirl)  
Phamtom: oye...**

**Dialirvi: oigo...**

**Phamtom: dónde esta Zilia? (las chicas ahí reunidas se miran entre si) no la he visto desde el cap anterior...**

**Fukaru: pero si fuiste con ella!**

**Phamtom: detrás del fic! ¬¬**

**Fukaru: ah...**

**Dialirvi: ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco la he visto...**

**Mineko: ni yo...**

**Fukaru: amén...**

**Dialirvi: (oprime el botón del conmutador que llama a la oficina de las chicas) Zilia K preséntese a la oficina de Dialirvi –con voz de centro comercial-**

**(se escucha como que alguien responde del otro lado) Aoi: aquí no está! no se ha aparecido...**

**(se escucha junto a ella otra persona) Dorothy: no la he visto! llamaste a su casa?**

**Mineko: o-O tiene casa?**

**Dialirvi: (ignora el comentario de Mineko) déjenme checar... (marca por el conmutador el número de Zilia)**

**Voz de la contestadora: (voz desconocida)_ estas llamándole a Zilia K, por el momento no se encuentra, esta en un mundo paralelo o una dimensión desconocida, o un universo alterno, donde esté, el caso es que aquí no está... si estás llamando desde México y eres Dialirvi, favor de dejar mensaje... la susodicha se lo regresará más adelante... _PIT!**

**Dialirvi: o-oUUUUU emm, Zilia?**

**Las demás que estaban ahí: APARECETE! NOS ESTAS DEJANDO TODA LA CHAMBA!**

**chamba: trabajo en México.**

**Dialirvi: ¬¬ cállense! sólo quiero decir que te reportes... por que no se te va a pagar... u.ú**

**Las demás: estás pagando?**

**Dialirvi: n.ñU ah, canijo...**

**Nota: esto sucedió cuando Zilia continuaba desaparecida... reapareció misteriosamente el dia de mi cumpleaños... XD**

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

(N/A: checaron? XD cambié de separador! XD)

Donde nos habíamos quedado...  
Dialirvi: phamtom! (corren hacia ella) n.n que bueno que... o.o phamtom?

Zilia: oh dios! Dialirvi! el medallón!

Dialirvi: donde?

Zilia: justo a un lado de Phamtom! en el suelo! (mira a phamtom) dios... (retrocede)

Dialirvi: o-o que pasa? donde esta el medallón?

Zilia: esa no es phamtom... (dijo asustada)

Dialirvi: qué? (mira a la joven que tiene la mirada perdida) diosas...

Zilia: toma el medallón! salgamos de aquí! ahí no esta phamtom (deja de mirar el lente y luego vuelve a mirar a través de él) no hay nada!

Dialirvi: es un holograma? (toca a la chica, sus dedos pasan a través de ella) o.OUUUUUUUU ¿dónde está el medallón?

Zilia: justo a un lado...

Se escucha un sonido de aleteo por la habitación, después una risa rara, y macabramente conocida para las chicas.

Dialirvi: oh, no! que no sea!

Zilia: TT-TT creo que si es...

De nuevo se escucha la risa, y enfrente de ellas aparece un wizrobe (N/A: uno de esos méndigos tucanes del Wind waker ¬¬ como los odio) riéndose de las chicas y haciendo aparecer keezes al desaparecer en una nube de polvo negro. Dialirvi y Zilia corrieron, Zilia les disparó con el hookshoot, haciendo que uno de ellos muriera, desapareciendo en una nube de polvo.

Zilia: hay que salir de aquí! toma el medallón!

Dialirvi: dónde esta phamtom?

Zilia: esto no esta bien! no se supone que no había de estos en ocarina?

Dialirvi: x.x no sé!

Las dos: PHAMTOM!

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

En una sala contigua de donde se llevaba esa lucha, Phamtom veía extasiada un Like Like que lentamente iba hacia ella.

Phamtomgirl: n0n cosita!

Like Like: (sonido de Like like ¬¬) wroar

Phamtomgirl: n0n

A lo lejos: PHAMTOM!

Phmtomgirl: o.o? Dialirvi? Zilia? (se levanta justo antes de que el Like Like le caiga encima) YA VOY! (corre a la habitación principal)

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Las chicas estaban desesperadas, no sabían que hacer, si esquivar los ataques del wizrobe esperando a phamtom o tocar el medallón de una vez y salir de ahí. Dialirvi en un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto, preparó una flecha dándole al ser en la cabeza, quitándole su gorrito, lo que hizo que se enfureciera y lanzara un monstruo más, un Darknut.

Ellas: TTOTT oh! PHAMTOM! (se abrazan esperando al Darknut)

Phamtomgirl: (llega como desquiciada) móndrigo! palomita de maíz al rescate! x0x

Dialirvi: phamtom! (la toma del brazo) dónde está el medallón? (eso se lo dice a Zilia)

Zilia: justo aquí! (toma de la muñeca a Dialirvi y toca el medallón mientras usa la lente de la verdad)

Justo antes de que el Darknut lanzara un mandoble, las chicas desaparecieron en un brillo naranja.

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Horas antes...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PAF

Traducción: personas cayendo de varios metros de altura...  
en un intento desesperado, el chico que venía con ellas (o ellos), se volteó en el aire para quedar de costado a la tierra, impactando fuertemente con el suelo, dando de lleno con una piedra cerca del molino de viento de la Villa Kakariko, y cayendo sobre él, el peso de dos personas más, quedando los tres inconscientes.

----: diosas! Gregor! ven rápido!

Gregor: que ocurre Miltreth?

Miltreth: alguien cayó desde la montaña!

Gregor: de nuevo? (corre hasta donde están los caídos) ayúdame mujer!

Miltreth: (corre hasta donde están) ya voy! ya voy! (exclama un Ah!) ah! pero... rápido Gregor! yo cargo a la niña, tu a ese vendado...

Gregor: no es el sobrino de Lady Impa?

Miltreth: si! (carga a la chica)

Gregor: y el joven?

Miltreth: es el Héroe Link! podemos venir por él mas tarde!

Se ve como corren dejando al chico desmayado al pie del molino. Minutos más tarde, el chico despierta, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la muñeca derecha, pesadamente se levantó, confundido, miró a su alrededor... se le hacía conocido...

Link: _es la Villa Kakariko..._

De repente, siente como si hubiera olvidado algo y de golpe recordarlo.

Link: _Zelda? _(mira por todos lados)

Una persona corre desde la casa más grande del lugar hasta él, subiendo cansado las escaleras.

Gregor: Link... puf puf (recupera el aire) diosas! que bueno que despertaste!

Link: y la... emm, el chico vendado? donde está?

Gregor: en casa de Lady Impa...

Link: ella regresó?

Gregor: no, aún esta de vigilia en el templo... pero cuidamos su casa...

Link: entonces, vamos a su casa (donde mueve la mano siente de nuevo el dolor) aaaaah!

Gregor: pasa algo?

Link: no es nada, andando...

Caminaron hasta la casa de Impa, a Link cada vez le dolía más la muñeca, pero no decía nada, sólo sufría en silencio; al entrar encontraron a Miltreth curando unos raspones de la chica rara, la castigada; mientras el sheikah estaba en otra cama, aún inconsciente. La chica pelirroja (N/A: ok, aquí esta el problema XD yo le puse Miltreth a la chica de los cuccos... no se me ocurrió otro nombre... ¬¬U y gregor, podría ser el otro mono que esta en la casa de Impa en el juego de ocarina) se dirigió hasta ellos.

Miltreth: n.n los dos están bien... sólo pequeños raspones...¿usted joven Link?

Link: n.ñU estoy de maravilla... ¿el chico vendado está bien?

Miltreth: claro... es el que esta en el mejor estado, la niña... bueno, unos raspones en sus rodillas... (ve a Link seria) oye... ¿Por qué tiene las orejas asi?

Link: no es de aquí... es de otro lado...

Miltreth: ah...

Dorothy: x.x mami...

Miltreth: (se acerca a ella y le coloca la mano sobre la cortada de la cara) mm, la gasa se cae...

Dorothy: o.o ah! donde estoy?

Miltreth: n.n en la casa de la Gran Impa...

Dorothy: ..U (ve a su alrededor y al único que reconoce es a Link) Link?

Link: si... emm...

Dorothy: Dorothy...

Link: si eso... (no deja de ver al sheikah) _maldita sea! si le pasa algo! no me lo perdonaré..._

Dorothy: pasa algo? es más¿Qué pasó?

Link: no lo recuerdo...

Miltreth: cayeron desde la montaña...

Link: oh! ahora si...

Dorothy: o.o no han caído más personas?

Miltreth: no que yo sepa... (ve a Gregor) ¬¬ Gregor, ve a verificar si hay más gente que cayó de la montaña...

Gregor: ¬¬ todo yo... (sale)

Sheik: x.x uh... ah... me duele mi cabeza...

Link: (se acerca hasta el sheikah y se le queda viendo fijamente) ¬¬

Sheik: o.o qué?

Link: u.ú ¿cómo puedes ser tan imprudente?

Sheik: imprudente yo? tu que demonios hacías allí! nadie te pidió tu ayuda!

Link: demonios sheikah! ¬¬ soy tu protector! desde que escapaste no has dado más que problemas!

Sheik: ¬¬ no puedo regresar! tu lo sabes bien! que pasó con la tregua que hicimos en el bosque!

Link: ¬¬ maldita sea! (golpea con el puño de la mano izquierda la cama) te estas arriesgando demasiado! por nada!

Sheik: COMO QUE NADA! ¬¬ ELLAS NO SON NADA!

Link: ¬¬XX MIMADA!

Sheik: TARADO!

Link: CAPRICHOSA!

Sheik: VAGO!

Link: BIEN! (sale enojado de la casa y da un portazo)

Dorothy y Miltreth se quedan con una cara de confusión enorme... y una gran interrogación encima de su cabezas.

Miltreth: ..U emm

Gregor: (entrando) oye! por que Link-

Miltreth: cállate! XO (le tapa la boca y salen de la casa)

Dorothy: o-O Sheik...

Sheik: (se sube las vendas de la cara, todo enojado) ...

Dorothy: por que-

Sheik: NADA! ENTENDIDO?

Dorothy: ... voy, voy a ver la villa... (sale de la casa)

Dorothy sale de la casa de la Gran Impa, mira extasiada la villa kakariko, era más grande de lo que recordaba en el juego, muchas casas, y el imponente molino daba una espectacular sombra a esa hora. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a Link sentado en la baranda de las gallinas, al lado de la casa, mirando sin mucho interés a los animales. Se acercó hasta él, era cierto que era una situación extremadamente extraña, pero esa pelea con la princesa le despertó muchas dudas. Notó que no movía la mano derecha, es más, la tenía pegada al cuerpo; al notar a Dorothy, se limpió la cara y volteó a otro lado.

Dorothy: Link... que pasó?

Link: ...no pasó nada...

Dorothy: pero yo pensé que...

Link: pues no pienses! (la ve con mucho enojo, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir) ... nadie comprendería... (mira al suelo)

Dorothy: (se pone enfrente de la baranda) yo puedo comprender... aunque... no comprendo muy bien por qué se hablaron así... yo pensé que ustedes dos se llevaban bien..._ en realidad muy bien..._

Link: -.- nos llevábamos bien... tiempo pasado (suspira) desde hacía como cuatro meses que no le hablaba, es más, ni siquiera la veía...

Dorothy: o.o porqué? pensé que ibas al castillo y esas cosas...

Link: si iba... pero ella nunca quiere verme... emm... desde lo que sucedió...

Dorothy: puedes confiar en mi...

Link: bueno es que... (mira hacia el molino) ves ese sendero de por allá? (le señala con la izquierda) es un sendero que lleva a Villa Toaru, está a unos días de aquí...

Dorothy: _villa toaru? se me hace conocido..._

Link: ... el alcalde me pidió que fuera a vivir allí, cuando se lo comuniqué a Zelda... bueno, digamos que no quiso volver a verme... iba todos los días al castillo, pero ella nunca estaba disponible, sólo me enteraba de cómo estaba gracias a Impa... (suspira) me duele mucho... pero necesito saber su opinión... nunca me iría sin saber su opinión.

Dorothy: ya veo... y ella no quiere hablar de eso?

Link: no; pero cuando la encontré afuera del bosque kokiri, pensé que era el momento perfecto para hablar, pero estaba tan débil... que lo único que hice fue regañarla... y después hicimos una tregua para no pelearnos... pero me exaspera! se está exigiendo demasiado! yo, yo no me perdonaría nada si le pasara algo...

Dorothy: la tregua?

Link: asi es... una tregua, acordamos no pelearnos... pero creo que me dejé llevar (suspiro) ahora me siento como un tonto...

Dorothy: oye... (le dijo haciendo que volteara a verla) a ti te gusta Zelda, verdad?

Link: qué? no... -/- nunca podría gustarme una chica tan necia y terca y que me trata tan mal... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Dorothy: n.n no, por nada... pero me pareció lindo cómo la trataste en ciudad goron.

Link: o/o no... no la traté lindo... u/u

Dorothy: n.n yo sé... la verdad... y mis amigas también... (le miró con cara pícara) no sabes cómo nos divertimos a costa de ustedes dos... XD algo que se llama fanfics...

Link: fanfics? o.O

Dorothy: -w- asi es... pero prefiero no hablar de eso...

Link: o.o?

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Horas después, donde nos habíamos quedado... ¬¬U con quién? con las de Gerudo XD

Después de ese escape tan espectacular (¬¬U) , la luz naranja las depositó a las afueras de la mazmorra del entrenamiento Gerudo. Cayeron acostadas en el suelo, y Zilia con el medallón naranja en la mano.

Ellas: x0x mami!

Y específicamente cayeron a los pies de Nabooru XD.

Nabooru: o-O levántense! que les pasó?

Zilia: oh dios! X0x el wizrobe...

Nabooru: O-o? que es eso?

Se escucha en la puerta de la entrada (cerrada por cierto ¬¬U) unos golpes metálicos, rugidos.

Ellas (incluyendo Nabooru): o-OUUU

Nabooru: se emocionó más de lo debido... ¬¬ demonios...

Dialirvi: o.o nos querías matar!

Nabooru: no! n.ñ claro que no!

Phamtomgirl: u-u pues... eso iba a matar a Zilia y a Dialirvi TTOTT fue horrible! me pokeo!

Ellas: o-OUU

Nabooru: bueno, consiguieron el medallón, es lo importante... n.n pueden irse...

Dialirvi: emm ¬¬ a dónde?

Nabooru: o.o creo que... a Villa Kakariko... ahí está el siguiente reto...

Ellas: gracias! n-n

Las chicas salieron del fuerte, caminando bajo el abrasador sol de la tarde, era pleno desierto y ya casi llegaban al valle gerudo. Zilia y Phamtom estaban exhaustas, sudando a todo lo que daba; Zilia se quitó su chaqueta y se la amarró a la cintura, y Phamtom se arremangó la blusa. Dialirvi iba a todo dar... cuando las chicas pidieron descanso por enésima vez Dialirvi las vió con cara de...

Dialirvi: O-o que les pasa? ya nos detuvimos mucho rato!

Phamtomgirl: xox cómo... demonios... cómo aguantas esto! (se limpia la frente)

Zilia: es inhumano! x.x

Dialirvi: ¬¬ que débiles! si está haciendo fresco!

Ellas: qué? pero si hace más de 35 grados!

Dialirvi: y? u.¬ donde yo vivo la temperatura sube a más de 40...

Ellas: o-O

Dialirvi: muajajajajajajajaja! #0#

Zilia: pues dónde vives? ¬¬ en un desierto?

Dialirvi: uOu SEMI-desierto... P (N/A: arriba el norte! ajúa! XD)

Ellas: ¬¬UUU

Dialirvi: caminen! mortales! #0# tenemos que llegar a Kakariko!

Ellas: ¬¬U

Siguieron la caminata, hasta que divisaron el puente del valle, a lo lejos una tienda de campaña, como buenas curiosas se dirigieron hasta ella; varios caballos y una carreta se encontraban afuera, junto con varios hombres.

----: Shiro! amara bien eso! Jiro, ponle las riendas a los caballos! Sabooro! ¬¬ con una... quítate de ahí! Ichiro! pásame la cuerda!

Un hombre algo mayor, calvo, le daba indicaciones a cuatro hombres que trataban de subir madera a la carreta; otros amarraban a los caballos. Pareciera como si fueran a salir de viaje. Las chicas caminaron hasta ellos.

Zilia: buenas tardes tengan ustedes...

Phamtomgirl: n-n

Dialirvi: o-o

Ichiro: Jefe Muto! son gerudos blancas! nos vienen a atacar! TTOTT

Muto: o-O son gerudos blancas?

N/A: ok, le puse Muto por que es el nombre de ese mono en Majorás Mask, ignoro si tiene nombre en Ocarina... si saben me avisan ;D y yo se lo cambio...

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Aoi: cállenla... TT-TT piedad!

Mineko chan: paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja, paja...

Aoi: TT-TT por favor...

Fukaru:D lo bueno es que yo tengo bolitas de papel en mis orejas...

Aoi: qué? ¬¬X

Y es que de nuevo, habían llegado a pedir posada al Rancho Lon Lon, y Malon les había dado (de nuevo ¬¬) el silo de paja. Sólo les faltaba media jornada para llegar a Kakariko, y si tenían suerte, llegarían al atardecer del día siguiente.

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Con varios intentos trataron de hacer de nuevo entrar a Link a la casa, donde Miltreth, como buena cuidadora de la casa de su alcaldesa, les servía sopa para cenar. Dorothy se encontraba en medio del sheikah y del hylian, que se daban miradas fulminantes, y a cada momento que pasaba pareciera como si se quisieran lanzar a golpear al otro.

Dorothy: u.uUU (come de la sopa)

Miltreth: n.nU creo que... después de la cena me retiraré, mi casa está a unos metros de aquí (ve cómo tiene el brazo el chico y es que lo tenía pegado al cuerpo y para nada lo movía) oye Link... que te pasó en la muñeca?

Link: o.o a mi? nada...

Miltreth: me dejarías revisarla?

Link: n.nU no te preocupes... estoy bien... con permiso (sale de la casa)

Miltreth: uou (suspira) de seguro se rompió algo... (el comentario hizo que los dos presentes la miraran) es tan orgulloso XD que no quiere ayuda... lástima (se encogió de hombros) cuando ya no aguante el dolor vendrá corriendo a que lo cure...(levanta el plato del chico)

Dorothy: por qué dices que se la rompió?

Miltreth: ah! es que... cayeron muy feo... (hace una mueca) por como quedó el cuerpo del muchacho, juraría que se ha roto algo, cayó en una piedra... y ustedes le cayeron encima.

Dorothy: n.n tal vez lo hizo para que no resultáramos heridas...

Con este comentario Sheik se levantó y sin pronunciar palabra alguna salió de la casa.

Miltreth y Dorothy: o-o?

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

El sheikah salió de la casa, encontrándose con el chico sentado en el suelo, con las piernas colgando en el desnivel (recordemos que la casa de Impa esta como más arriba que las demás, y luego a un lado las escaleras).

Sheik: tan solo? es raro que no tengas hambre...

Link: ... (se voltea)

Sheik: (sentándose a una prudente distancia) gracias...

Link: de qué? (le pregunta confundido)

Sheik: sé que hiciste algo para que cuando cayéramos, no nos lastimáramos... gracias...

Link: (mira al suelo) yo no hice nada...

Zelda: y sé que por eso te lastimaste... (el chico se sorprendió de la rapidez del cambio) perdóname... fui una tonta...

Link: no-no... no digas eso... tu perdóname por decirte esas cosas tan horribles y fuera de lugar...

Zelda: cualquiera se equivoca...Link.

Link: ... (suspira) no debí haber venido, tenías razón...

Zelda: no... me salvaste a mi a Dorothy... si no, nos hubiéramos lastimado más...

Sin decirle nada tomó entre sus manos vendadas la derecha del chico, quitándole el guante rápidamente, Link sólo gritó del dolor que le producía.

Link: que haces? me duele! TT-TT

Zelda: te rompiste la muñeca... (lo dijo como lo más natural del mundo)

Tomó con ambas manos la muñeca del chico, ante la mirada atónita de éste. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, unas pocas palabras salieron de su boca; Link no entendía nada, hasta que sintió una calidez en la mano; después observó la cara de la chica, que se empezaba a llenar de rasguños.

Link: Zelda? que te pasa?

Zelda: ... (terminó el hechizo dejando la mano del chico caer, trató de regular su respiración) listo...

Link: o.o? (movió la mano, ya no le dolía) que me hiciste?

Zelda: te...curé... (sonrió satisfecha, aunque algo agitada)

Link: no debiste... te pondrás débil... yo...

Zelda: calla... (le puso un dedo en los labios) en vez de agradecerme me reprochas... n.n puedo controlarlo, aún tengo magia.

Link: pero... te lastimaste...

Zelda: es el precio por curar.

Pasó un momento de silencio entre los dos, unos pasos solitarios se acercaron; un soldado aún con su lanza a esa hora de la noche.

Soldado: disculpen...(reconoce al chico de verde) Link!

Link: hola! n.ñ

Soldado: que haces aquí? quién es tu amigo?

Link: eh? (voltea y ve que es Sheik es le que estaba a su lado) ..U el sobrino de Impa...

Soldado: de veras? joven! no ha visto a su tía? necesitamos su presencia en el castillo! el Rey ha estado muy preocupado!

Link: por qué?

Soldado: bueno... tu deberías saber Link... el ministro de Holodrum se retiró esta mañana... y ahora se sospecha que la desaparición de la princesa tiene algo que ver con siete jovencitas que andan por estos lugares... recibimos una queja del profesor del lago.

Ellos: (les recorrió un escalofrío)

Sheik: las van a capturar?

Soldado: asi creo joven... (se dirige a Link) Link... si vez a la princesa... dile que por favor regrese, su majestad ya se preocupó...

Link: yo le digo...

El soldado se retiró, dejando todo en quietud.

Link: esto no está bien...

Sheik: no me siento bien... (se abraza a sí mismo) demonios!

Link: si atrapan a las chicas... las encerrarán en las mazmorras...

Zelda: no es eso...

Link: (le ve de nuevo sorprendido) que pasa?

Zelda: (hace una mueca de dolor) no me siento bien...

Link: Zelda! (la atrapa mientras se desmaya)

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Ya era medianoche, una carreta solitaria pasaba por los límites de Hyrule con el valle gerudo; iban 8 personas en ella, reían mientras contaban chistes y anécdotas de los trabajadores.

Ichiro: ... y luego! sabooro dijo: "no puedo creer que seas mujer!" jajaja

Los demás menos el aludido: jajajajaja!

Sabooro: cualquiera confunde a una gerudo con un hombre! son demasiado toscas.

Phamtomgirl: parecemos hombres? o.ó por eso nos llamaron Gerudos blancas?

Jiro: no por eso! es por que venían del fuerte!

Dialirvi: más les vale... u.ú

La troupe paró a mitad del camino, y encendieron una fogata.

Muto: mañana las dejamos cerca del puente a kakariko chicas.

Ellas: gracias! n.n

Cenaron y durmieron esa noche en compañía de los carpinteros más raros de todo Hyrule.

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Miltreth: no se preocupen, no diré nada...

Dorothy: gracias Miltreth...

Miltreth: increíble que pueda hacer eso... pero por eso esta asi, no?

Link: -.- se le volvió a acabar su magia... es tan testaruda!

Miltreth: bien, vengo en la mañana... con su permiso...

La chica salió, dejando a los tres chicos solos, la princesa desmayada, y Dorothy y Link preocupados por ella.

Dorothy: no hay nada que hacer, sólo esperar a mañana.

Link: según lo que entendí, ahora están siendo perseguidas...

Dorothy: -.- a las chicas no les va agradar...

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Otro día, otra rupia... ¬¬U entendieron? osh! bueno, el caso es que era otro día...ok? en el rancho Lon Lon desde temprano empezaron las faenas; y comiera de esperarse, la chica granjera levantó a las demás, para que fueran a su destino.

Aoi: x.x no manchen...

Mineko chan: esta es la forma de levantar a la gente?

Fukaru: frío...

Malon: ya llevo dos horas tratando de levantarlas! ¬¬

Fukaru: pero esa no es excusa de echarnos agua!

Malon: n.ñ jeje...

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Dorothy se levantó apesadumbrada, encontrándose que estaba sola con Zelda, que aún dormía en la cama donde la habían dejado la noche anterior. La muchacha se levantó y caminó hasta una pila de agua dentro de la casa, sirviéndose con un vaso.

Dorothy: _ahora nos quieren encerrar... esto es genial! ¬¬ espero verlas pronto chicas...tengo mucho que contarles..._

Link: (entra a la casa de golpe parándose tapando la puerta) o-olll ahí vienen unos soldados!

Dorothy: oh genial! u.ú

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

**o.O oh demonios! lo dejé en lo más chido! XD  
Neh, pues, ahora termino este cap... –Dialirvi saca una tarjeta amarilla- para Mineko y Fukaru, ustedes saben por qué, ya en el próximo se arreglarán cuentas con ustedes u.ú –guarda la tarjeta- una tortura emocional muajajaja!**

**bueno... si son piadosos conmigo me dejan review, a este fic le falta tres caps a lo mucho, un cap más un cap menos... dudas? comentarios? sugerencias? manden un review! XD o si no... –pone cara de zombie- los redeads les van a jalar las patas de noche! x.x**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Dialirvi: u0u (mira unos papeles en su oficina) damnit! ¬¬X**

**Se escuchan pasos acelerados a las afueras de la oficina, después vidrios quebrándose y golpes frenéticos a la puerta.**

**Aoi: x0x Demonios! (se escucha afuera)**

**Dorothy: te dije que no hicieras eso!**

**Aoi: calla!**

**Dialirvi: que traen! (sale y ve el desastre) o.ó que hicieron!**

**Dorothy: acabamos de llegar!**

**Dialirvi: y quien rompió eso?**

**Aoi: no sé...**

**Pasan a la oficina, donde Dialirvi les va a decir algo.**

**Dialirvi: bueno, les tengo noticias... haber espérenme... (oprime el botón del conmutador)-Con voz de centro comercial- Phamtomgirl, favor de presentarse a la oficina.**

**Phamtom: mande! n0n (sale detrás de ellas)**

**Ellas: 0O0 no hagas eso! ¬¬X**

**Phamtom: perdón n0n**

**Dialirvi: bueno u.úX por lo que las traigo aquí es por que... va a haber serias amonestaciones en este cap...**

**Ellas: o.o porqué?**

**Dialirvi: ellas saben por qué... ¬¬X (camina hasta delante de una cortina y al jalarla están detrás de eso Fukaru y Mineko amarradas a una silla, espalda con espalda, y amordazadas con cinta skotch y masking tape XD)**

**Ellas: o-oU**

**Fukaru y Mineko: TxT MMmmmmmmmmm!**

**Dialirvi: les dije que me iba a vengar...u.ú (suena un silbato que traía misteriosamente al cuello) u.ú**

**((Se escucha como llega corriendo algo))**

**Epona: IIIi (oséase relinchido) u-u**

**Dialirvi: Epona, ¬¬ espero que ciertas jovencitas vean cómo estas y donde estás... verdad?**

**Epona: (asiente)**

**Dialirvi: puedes retirarte... u.ú (se va) ah y otra cosa! a ustedes... (a Aoi, phamtom y Dorothy) les tengo una sorpresa... muajajajajaja!**

**Ellas: o-oU**

**Dialirvi: PASÉNLA! ù.u**

**----: pero yo no quiero! (se escucha como suplica y la avientan a la oficina)**

**Ellas: ZILIA!**

**Zilia: n.nU holas! (A Dialirvi) TTOTT dijiste que me ibas a dar tiempo para ponerme al corriente...**

**Dialirvi: digo muchas cosas ¬¬ (la ve feo) ¿dónde andabas?**

**Zilia: n.nU no sé...**

**PLONK**

**Dorothy: cómo que no sabes!**

**Phamtom: estaba ida!**

**Zilia: no! estaba muricida... n-n**

**Ellas: muricida? o.oU**

**Zilia: sip n-n**

**Aoi: ¬o¬ ah bueno, menos mal...**

**Mineko y Fukaru: oxÓ MMMMmmmmm**

**Dialirvi: a callar! ¬¬X verán la primera parte de mi venganza! (oprime el conmutador) mándenmelo, por fas...**

**Voz al otro lado: claro! ya va para allá!**

**Al poco rato se escucha la puerta y entra...entra!**

**Link: ¬¬U me llamaba?**

**Las chicas excepto Dialirvi: o-oUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Dialirvi: sip n-n ¬o¬ cómo me divierto! haber Link... n-n ya como eres parte de este fic... y yo soy la autora... y hago lo que YO quiera contigo y con ellas... n-n quiero que me hagas un favorsote! (le indica que vaya hacia ella, él se acerca y Dialirvi le dice algo al oído) entendido?**

**Link: pero...**

**Dialirvi: ¬¬X ENTENDIDO?**

**Link: TT-TT si...**

**Link va hasta Phamtom y le planta un beso (dónde?se los dejo a su imaginación -w-)**

**Todas menos Dialirvi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Fukaru y Mineko: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)**

**Dialirvi: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Phamtom: x-x**

**Link: ¬¬U ya me puedo ir?**

**Dialirvi: órale! (se va)**

**Después de que se recuperaron de ese trauma, Aoi va hasta Dialirvi y la comienza a sacudir fuertemente.**

**Aoi: XO QUE TE PASA! POR QUE HICISTE ESO!**

**Dialirvi: primera parte de mi venganza a Mineko y Fukaru... y castigo a Zilia por haber muricido u.ú**

**Zilia: ya pedí perdón! ¬¬**

**Dialirvi: ¬¬ pelusa!**

**Zilia:3 wuaff! n0n (se va)**

**Aoi: o.o esa chica es increíble...**

**Dialirvi: ahora ¡comienza el capítulo!**

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Se ve cómo Link le abre la puerta a los soldados. El capitán de la cuadrilla escudriña el lugar con la vista, y se dirige al joven.

Capitán: por decreto real, se ordena el arresto de las muchachas foráneas, ligadas al secuestro de la princesa Zelda.

Link: n.ñ es todo?

Capitán: hágannos saber cualquier cosa...Link (le dijo como dudando de él)

Los soldados se retiran y Dorothy cae de detrás de un mueble, seguida la chica inconsciente que cae pesadamente.

Dorothy: eso estuvo cerca! x.x

Link: (suspira) menos mal que cupieron en ese espacio... (carga a Zelda y sube las escaleras, seguido de Dorothy)

Dorothy: porqué nos quieren arrestar?

Link: bueno (dijo llegando hasta la cama) creen que ustedes secuestraron a Zelda. Oye¿me puedes pasar el frasco que dejé sobre la mesa, por favor?

Dorothy: sip n.n (baja las escaleras)

El chico deja a la princesa (aún inconsciente) lo más despacio que puede en la cama; literalmente la habían aventado junto con la niña al lugar detrás del mueble, para esconderlas.

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Al mismo tiempo, pero en otro lugar ¬¬U...

Aoi: caminando hacia Kakariko! 9-9 que vamos a encontrar?

Fukaru y Mineko chan: si...

Aoi: han estado raras desde el desayuno... ¿que les pasa?

Ellas: nada... u.uXX

Aoi: o-OUU

(N/A: x0X aquí esta mi venganza... en este cap. Mineko y Fukaru sólo contestarán con una palabra a todo lo que les pregunten, y no podrán decir nada coherente ¬¬U aunque eso ya no es novedá u.ú)

Caminaron por todo el campo, ya habían salido desde temprano, y a lo lejos se veía el castillo de Hyrule, un sendero polvoroso se abría camino derechito al castillo. Un letrero desvencijado de madera rezaba en la bifurcación del sendero "ADELANTE MERCADO DE HYRULE, DERECHA VILLA KAKARIKO", enfilaron a la derecha.  
Cuando de pronto del sur se escucha un sonido como de algo que corría, al instante pasó como rayo alguien corriendo, dejando caer muchas cosas en su carrera.  
El trío miró extrañada al mono ese que ya iba muy lejos de ahí. Mineko se adelantó a ver una de las cosas que había dejado. Aoi levantó una extraña prenda... que al extender resultó ser la "underwear" (N/A: XD se los dejo de tarea) que tiró asqueada lejos de ahí. Mineko se emocionó y les enseño a las chicas lo que había encontrado, una bolsa.

Mineko chan: n0n

Aoi: o-O que es eso?

Mineko chan: cohetes ¬¬U

Fukaru: bombas! o0o

Aoi: o.OU de veras, están raras... ¿para que queremos bombas?

Mineko chan le iba a decir que se podían ofrecer más adelante, pues todavía quedaba un templo, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue...

Mineko chan: tres... .-.UU

Aoi: õ.o que demonios les pasa?

Fukaru: u.ú (se pone pensativa) uou (va a decir algo) dado... ..UUUUUUUUU

Aoi: o-o mejor sigamos...

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Link deja a Zelda en la cama, lo más cuidadosamente posible, se inclina un poco para acomodar a la chica, que sin que él se dé cuenta, abre los ojos un poco.

Zelda: (susurro) qué haces?

Link: 0/0 Zelda! avisa cuando despiertes! (se aleja avergonzado)

Zelda: que...pasó? (se sienta y se toma la cabeza con una mano) dónde estamos?

Link: te desmayaste, en la casa de Impa.

Zelda: (mira avergonzada al suelo) perdón...

Link: (se inclina junto a la cama para quedar al mismo nivel que ella) no debes pedir perdón... n-n está bien...

Zelda: Link... (se le queda viendo agradecida)

Dorothy: ¬0¬ tortolos... estoy aquí desde hace mucho diciéndoles que tomen su mugre frasco!

Los jóvenes se alejan sonrojados, y Dorothy le da el frasco con el líquido azul a Zelda, que lo toma y se le queda viendo a la niña.

Zelda: gracias... espero no haber causado problemas.

Dorothy: u0u oh! no, sólo que a mis amigas y a mí nos van a encerrar porque piensan que te raptamos, es todo ¬0¬.

Zelda: qué? o.o pero... eso no tiene sentido!

Dorothy: explícame! por que piensan que te raptamos?

Link: porque se escapó del castillo...

Dorothy: o-o por eso?

Zelda: (mira al suelo) perdón...

Link: y no ha regresado en más de cuatro días... oh! vaya! un nuevo récord! feliciten a la princesa!

Zelda: ¬¬ empieza, empieza...

Dorothy: pero por que escapó?

Link: u0u (iba a decir algo pero Zelda le tapa la boca)

Zelda: n,ñUU nada más, nada más...

Dorothy: o-o ah, bueno...

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Muto: bien muchachas, el puente a Kakariko... hasta aquí las podemos dejar...

Las tres chicas se bajan de la carreta, Zilia aún medio dormida, Dialirvi con astillas en la ropa y Phamtom mareada.

Ellas: x.x gracias!

Sabooro: cuando quieran gerudos blancas n.n

Ellas: ¬¬

La carreta se aleja, dejando al trío solo, junto al puente. La corriente del agua hacía un sonido tranquilizador, el río Zora invitaba a quedarse todo el día a contemplarlo, pero las chicas tenían algo en mente, conseguir de una vez por todas el medallón, para regresar a sus casas, y encontrarse con las demás.  
Cruzaban el macizo puente cuando escuchan una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Aoi: n0n DIALIRVI! ZILIA, PHAMTOM! TT.TT las encontramos! (venían las tres corriendo) sálvenme de ese par de locas! TTOTT

Mineko y Fukaru: ¬¬U

Zilia: chicas! dónde estaban!

Phamtomgirl: estábamos preocupadas!

Fukaru: traste ..U

Dialirvi: que?

Mineko chan: barato... Xl

Ellas: o-OUU

Aoi: no pregunten -.-U han estado así de raras desde la mañana.

Zilia: n-n y Dorothy?

Aoi: no estaba con ustedes?

Dialirvi: no, pensamos que estaba con ustedes...

-sonido de viento-

Phamtomgirl: como que eso no es bueno... o si?

Las chicas comienzan a correr a Kakariko como desquiciadas, rogando que Dorothy estuviera bien.

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Dorothy: n-n claro que si! muy bien!

Zelda: XD gracias! sabía que Impa tenía aquí algo de mi ropa... (dijo dándose vueltas con el austero vestido que había encontrado en un armario)

Dorothy: vaya! que dirían las chicas... (suspira)

Zelda: ellas no tardarán en llegar n.n te lo aseguro, es más, creo que para antes del mediodía estarán aquí.

Dorothy: eso espero u-u

Zelda se sentó junto a Dorothy en la cama, después suspiró, la poción azul la había asqueado, pero debía tomársela. Pronto necesitaría magia para ayudar a las chicas en lo que respecta al medallón de la luz. Miró a la planta baja, dónde podía ver a Link que platicaba con Miltreth que hacía poco que había llegado.

Zelda: _me pregunto... si todavía podrá perdonarme por haberle dejado de hablar... pero, duele mucho _(se abraza a sí misma)

Dorothy: pasa algo? o.o

Zelda: eh? no... nada... (fuerza una sonrisa) nada...

Dorothy: me gustaría ver el molino... n-n vamos?

Zelda: si, pero con cautela, porque hay soldados, si me reconocen, estaremos perdidas...

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

La Villa Kakariko resplandecía con en sol del mediodía, caminando apuradas, seis chicas pasaron como bólidas al guardia durmiente de la entrada y se preguntaron por dónde ir. Había centenas de casas, casi como una pequeña ciudad, al fondo se veía el gran molino, la única cosa que pudieron distinguir del juego. Después de 10 minutos de camino entre callejuelas y señoras que tiraban el agua del aseo, entre perros, gatos y cuccos. Llegaron al molino, que hacía un ruidito peculiar...

-------: ALGUIEN ENGRASE ESE MOLINO!

¬¬U seh... cómo decía... hacía un ruidito peculiar, pero no dije cómo u.ú

Zilia: llegamos! se puede ver desde aquí alguna cosa conocida?

Aoi: tratemos...

Las seis miraron por el barandal, Dialirvi y Zilia se quedaron mirando al pozo, que era enorme y oscuro. Las otras trataban de reconocer algo.

Fukaru: patata ¬¬U

Mineko chan: (la corrige) jitomate!

Las dos: x-x

Las demás: O-oUU

Phamtomgirl: aquella no es Dorothy? (señala a un par de chicas que iban al molino)

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Dorothy: son mis amigas! (salta de emoción y corre hacia ellas, dejando a la princesa sola)

Ellas: DOROTHY!

Dorothy: chicas! n0n

Se reencuentran en un abrazo fraternal TT.TT me da sentimiento, dos caps alejadas.

Dialirvi: alguien tiene su codo en mi estómago x.x

Zilia: me aplastan x.X

Phamtomgirl: X0x

Dorothy: mis lentes!

Aoi: ¬¬U

Fukaru y Mineko chan: cristal! x.x

Las demás: o.o?

Llega la chica hasta ellas.

Zelda: listas para conseguir el medallón?

Ellas: claro! n0n (pero un sonido proveniente del estómago de las seis recién llegadas no las dejaron continuar)

Zelda: XD tienen hambre... vengan, vamos a la casa de Impa, ahí almorzaran (se adelanta)

Phamtomgirl: entonces, caíste aquí con Zelda...

Dorothy: sip n-n Link nos salvó...

Ellas: qué?

Dorothy: sip n.n cuando caímos nos salvo! pero hay algo chicas... que debo decirles...

Dialirvi: cuenta!

Dorothy: que nos están buscando por que piensan que nosotras raptamos a la princesa...

Las demás: QUE QUÉ? POR QUE?

Dorothy: (hablando más bajo) por que ella se escapó del castillo, no sé por qué, y ahora la guardia real nos esta buscando para que regresemos a Zelda. Y me di cuenta que entre ella y Link hay un problema mayúsculo! no se hablaban, ni se veían!

Zilia: alguna razón deben tener.

Dorothy: es porque Link se iba a mudar a Toaru, pero por más que hago memoria, no logro recordar dónde escuché eso...

Dialirvi y Zilia y las que se acordaron: TOARU!

Dialirvi: pero si eso de Twlight Princess!

Phamtomgirl: ¬o¬ y el Wizrobe de Wind Waker...

Aoi y Dorothy: Wizrobe?

Zilia: a eso nos enfrentamos con las gerudo...

Dorothy: tienen el medallón del espíritu?

Zilia saca el medallón naranja brillante, en eso Mineko saca el medallón azul; las demás se quedan boquiabiertas.

Mineko chan: n-n sushi

Fukaru: ¬¬U longshoot

Aoi: que nos encontramos con Ruto y Fukaru se halló el longshoot u.u

Dialirvi: pues nosotras con Nabooru, nos encerró en un cuarto con cosas feas, me agarró una mano del techo y me puso quién sabe dónde! luego apareció ésta (señala a Zilia) y me rescató, pero Phamtom no aparecía! y nos ataca un wizrobe y...

Aoi: si mija ya entendí u0u...

Dorothy: entonces cuántos medallones son?

Phamtomgirl saca el medallón del bosque, Aoi el de fuego y los juntan con los de las otras chicas, parecía un arco iris de colores brillantes.

Mineko chan: chicle...

Fukaru: (la corrige) diamantina... u.úX

Aoi: ¬¬ se callan?

Dialirvi: falta el morado... me encanta el morado #0#

Zilia: ya sólo nos falta ese... y otro P

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Después de comer, gracias a Miltreth, las chicas pudieron comprobar el estado de hostilidad entre aquellos dos, prefirieron guardar silencio. Ya casi al atardecer, cuando los colores del cielo se tornaban rojos y anaranjados, se dirigieron al cementerio, caminando por un pasadizo mohoso a un lado del molino.

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

En el cementerio...

----: ya llevo cinco días de vigilia aquí! ya me cansé! u0u

----: pero es su trabajo, sabia de la sombra...

Impa: pero pensé que llegarían lo más rápido posible! a no ser que algo les haya pasado... Dampé¿Por qué te escondes?

Dampé: se siente una gran cantidad de maldad en el aire... espíritus malignos.

Impa: mmm, si se siente algo raro ¿esas castigadas son tan malvadas como dijo Rauru?

Dampé: no lo sé... pero recuerde que el cementerio es muy extraño cuando hay espíritus malignos.

Impa: tiene que ver con ellas, lo puedo asegurar...

Dampé: pues como sea, me retiro a mi cripta uou ya debo dormir...

Impa: ajá...

El espectro desaparece, dejando a Impa sola, mirando por encima de la baranda encima de la destruida Tumba de la Familia Real. El molino daba hipnóticas vueltas, mientras el sol se ocultaba.

Impa: _algo se va a despertar... desgraciadamente la única que podrá detenerlo es Zelda, lástima que ella también quiso ayudarlas, se merece también este castigo. _(suspiro)_ oh! princesa... sin querer las Diosas también quisieron mostrarle algo..._

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Zilia: me dan miedo los cementerios...

Dorothy: si!

Phamtomgirl: a mi me dan curiosidad...

Dialirvi: u0u

Aoi: o.O ajá?

Dialirvi: u0u ..U se me olvidó! XD

Mineko chan: tieso...

Fukaru: cadáver...

Phamtomgirl: eso! n0n

Las chicas se adelantaron, junto a ellas iba Zelda, que caminaba junto a Aoi, hasta atrás de toda la trouppe, ya pasando el pasadizo, algo rezagado iba Link, algo le daba mala espina, y era con las chicas que habían llegado. Tal vez era una corazonada, pero la atmósfera del lugar era muy parecida a un lugar que había visitado antes, un lugar con mucha agua...

Link: _me trae recuerdos del templo del agua... ¿pero por qué?_

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, era la misma sensación que tuvo antes de enfrentarse con Dark Link, pero no era con él, era con...

Zilia: ...(mira al suelo, algo no estaba bien)_ que me pasa?_

Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente?) iba junto a Dialirvi, que se detuvo a arreglarse la cintas del tennis. Casi cómo se transformaba en Pelusa... así se transfiguró Zilia, sombras invisibles a las demás, pero que hacían daño a los sensibles para esto... aquéllos que han lidiado con un alter ego...

Zilia: (le pone una mano en el hombro a Dialirvi) oye... ¿por qué no despiertas?

Dialirvi: _esa no es la voz de Zilia... _(voltea a verla, sus ojos se ensombrecen)_ aquí no..._

Dialirvi se levanta, junto con Zilia, las demás iban ya muy adelantadas, se miraron entre si.

Dialirvi: ((cómo sabías que estaba ahí?))

Zilia: fácil... sé cuando la débil de mi otra parte sucumbe ante la oscuridad... (le extiende una mano) Soy Sole... mucho gusto...

Dialirvi: ((pues yo no tengo un nombre concreto, sólo me dicen DD, o chica Dark, cómo me quieras llamar... -le estrecha la mano- mucho gusto...Sole...))

Sole: el gusto es mío...

(N/A¿qué se fumó la autora? x.x pues había un polvito blanco bajo la silla... xD no se crean! pues, quise meter a los alter egos de Zilia y mío... se me ocurrió una idea! muajajaja! #0#)

DD: ((y exactamente... por qué despertamos?))

Sole: momento! por que esta eso?

DD: ((u-u es que yo hablo entre paréntesis)) -levanta un dedo -

Sole: ah! bueno, parece que el lugar nos ayudó a salir... siento cómo Zilia quiere golpearme... ¬¬U de nuevo, (como diciéndole a Zilia) todavía me acuerdo cómo me amarraste en una esquina de tu cuarto!

DD: ((o.o vaya!))

Link: les pasa algo? porque no caminan?

Ellas: u.¬ -se miran entre si-

Sole: bueno... n-n queríamos tenerte para nosotras solitas...

Link: (retrocede un paso) pensé que eso lo habíamos arreglado en Ciudad Goron...

DD: ((con nosotras no ¬o¬))

Phamtomgirl: chicas! (llega) las estamos esperando!

Ellas: ya vamos!

Sole: (se le queda viendo a Link) ¬0¬ contigo arreglo cuentas más adelante...

El grupo se reunió enfrente de la piedra con el grabado. Zelda miró raro a las chicas, algo no estaba bien; Link estaba pálido... pero ése era otro asunto.

Impa: bienvenidos al cementerio (aparece detrás de Zelda que estaba de frente a los demás)

Los demás menos Sole y DD: O0o AAAAAAAAAH!

Impa: perdón ¬¬U

Aoi: eres Impa! (le brillan los ojitos) mira Dialirvi! es Impa!

DD: ((9.9)) –sole le da un codazo- ((ah! si! Impa! n.ñU))

Zelda. ó.ò?

Aoi: que te pasa? ya estás como aquellas dos...

Fukaru: pavo... u.úXX

Mineko chan: pastrami... ¬¬U

Los demás: ...?

Impa: si... bueno, vengan conmigo, pero sólo a ustedes siete las llevaré, princesa, usted no puede ayudarles...

Zelda: no te preocupes por eso Impa, nunca lo he hecho (le respondió cruzándose se brazos) u.ú

Impa: con usted voy a hablar más tarde... jovencitas, síganme...(se retira al fondo del cementerio seguida de las chicas)

DD y Sole se quedan un poco rezagadas, con la excusa de que iban a ver las tumbas.

Sole: escuchaste? van por el último medallón, si los conseguimos todos, podremos volver a nuestro mundo así! sin tener que preocuparnos de nuestras contrapartes!

DD: ((eso sería genial! ya no preocuparme por salir cada vez que la niña no quiera vivir ¬¬U))

Sole: o cuando se quieran pelear con nosotras...

DD: ((o cuando quieran hacer tiempo por que no se les ocurrió nada para el fic)) –ve a la autora-

Autora: 9.9UU

Zelda: de que hablan? (dijo llegando hasta ellas)

Sole: n.nU nada, su majestad... sólo veíamos la tumba de... (lee la tumba) Perenganito...

DD: ((..U))

Sole: nos vamos! (toma a DD y sale corriendo)

Zelda: o.oU que raro, juraría que esa chica tenía el cabello café... x.x debo estar viendo visiones...

Link: no creo... (dijo llegando atrás de ella)

Zelda: o0o Link! con un dem... no hagas eso! y menos al atardecer en un cementerio! ¬¬

Link: sólo quiero decirte que ellas no son ellas!

Zelda: o.o? cómo?

Link: cuando me hablaron, las vi diferente, tenían la misma mirada de... Dark Link y Sheik...

Zelda: Sheik que tiene que ver con esto?

Link: es tu alter ego... y ese tipo de cosas tienen la misma mirada...

Zelda: quieres decir que, son los alter egos de Dialirvi y Zilia los que están ahí?

Link: me estaban acosando -.-U

Zelda: y entraron al templo con las demás! y dices que son malas!

Link: si!

Zelda: oh no! esto no es bueno.

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Las 8 personas llegaron a una antesala del templo, muchas antorchas en una formación circular en torno a una plataforma elevada; con extraños símbolos en el suelo, y una gran puerta oscura, donde se escuchaba el sonido de viento y unas gotas de agua que caían de vez en cuando.

Dorothy: este lugar es horrible! -.-XX

Phamtomgirl: n0n se parece a mi cuarto!

Aoi: O-o

Mineko chan: cosa...

Fukaru: forúnculo... ¬¬X

Impa: acompáñenme¿tiene algún hookshot o longshoot con ustedes?

Fukaru: alarga! n0n (saca su longshoot)

Phamtomgirl: u.u (saca su hookshoot)

Impa: bien n.nUU

Pasaron todas las chicas ayudadas por Fukaru y Phamtomgirl, ya en el otro lado, donde Impa la esperaba misteriosamente, pasaron por un retrato de una gran cara esquelética que sostenía una olla, el retrato era una pared falsa, que daba a una habitación grande y oscura, iluminada por el fuego azul de unas antorchas calavera, colocadas en círculo de una estatua de pájaro grande. Impa se paró enfrente de la estatua, y les señaló a la derecha, una puerta enrejada. (N/A: seh, yo puse esa puerta, porque en realidad no existe en el templo... pero bueno, sabrán porqué)

Impa: entran por esa puerta, y si pueden con lo que hay adentro, el medallón es suyo...

Mineko chan: n0n guiso! ..U

Fukaru: (la corrige) simplificación... x.x

Las dos: TTOTT

DD: ((entremos de una vez!))

Todas entran, la habitación era oscura, débilmente iluminada por un pebetero en la esquina más alejada, eso servía para ver que paredes, suelo y techo, estaban hechas de cráneos, al fondo, junto al pebetero, una gran equis de madera, con cadenas colgando, que chorreaban un líquido desconocido.

Phamtomgirl: es catsup? ..U

Aoi: o-o no-no creo...

Dorothy: creen que esté fresca?

Sole: averigüémoslo, no? (ve a Mineko que veía los cráneos y la avienta al centro de la habitación)

Mineko chan: minish ¬¬U (se queda parada esperando algo, y no pasa nada ..U)

Dorothy: ven? no hay nada! no se asusten! (camina hasta Mineko)

Phamtomgirl: ¬0¬ vaya! no pasa nada! (va caminando hasta Mineko) que pase algo!

Oh niña, no hubieras dicho eso... en eso Phamtom palideció y miró por encima del hombro de Mineko, señalando algo. Mineko se puso nerviosa y también palideció, rayitas azules surcaron sus caras, Dorothy empañó sus lentes y comenzó a temblar, mientras las demás veían asustadas lo que se había aparecido detrás.

Phamtomgirl: a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Dorothy: QUÉ!

Phamtomgirl: a-a-a-ARAÑA!

Mineko chan: (voltea) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LANA!

Dorothy: TTOTT NO! (voltea)

Phamtomgirl: QUÉ? (ve la araña enorme que estaba enfrente de ellas) NO! ODIO A LAS ARAÑAS!

Araña: u.ú

Dorothy: mami! XO

La chica toma lo primero que siente en el piso, eran unas bolitas redondas, y se las lanza al artrópodo, que se pone azul, con un chasquido de las bolitas.

Phamtomgirl: eran deku nuts!

Mineko chan: (saca una bomba, le prende la mecha con un chasquido y se la avienta a la araña) tutifruti! XO

La bomba hace explosión justo debajo de la araña, haciendo que esta se despedazara y sus partes y fluidos corporales salieron volando en todos lados, llenando a las chicas.

Ellas: (las que podían hablar) QUE ASCO!

Mineko y Fukaru: #0# queso!

Aoi: que demonios fue eso! ¬¬U (se limpia como puede)

DD: (( hijas de... no pudieron mancharme más?))

Phamtomgirl: (se recupera) TT.TT que feo... (abraza a Dorothy)

Dorothy: (abraza a Mineko y caminan con las demás)

Fukaru: u0u (pasa al centro como para probar que ya terminaron el reto)

Se escucha el sonido de muchas patitas, que bajan del techo. Las chicas exclaman un grito de asombro.

Dorothy: Fukaru! atrás de ti!

Fukaru: XO fuego!

Un enorme ciempiés rojo incandescente iba bajando del techo, su ojo azul y amarillo veía a la chica que temblaba por la presencia del animal. Apuntó el longshoot al ojo, pero las tenazas largas del animal lo protegían.

Fukaru: _demonios! esto no está bien... calma... recuerda el Wind Waker... TT.TT necesito una espada..._

El animal abrió las tenazas para morder a la chica, que fue cuando lanzó el gatillo justo al ojo, haciendo que el animal muriera en un humo negro.

Fukaru: TTOTT cabestrillo... (corre y se esconde detrás de Aoi)

Sole: mmm esto no está bien... ¿ ahora quién le pasa?

DD: ((9.9UU a mi ni me veas! ¬¬))

Aoi: ¬¬U ya voy yo, pues... (saca el mazo y camina al centro) haber, insectos... vengan por mi... (agarra con desesperación el mazo)

-----: hehehehe...

Todas: o-oUUU

-----: hehehehe! amiguitas...

Aoi: ..U oh no... POR DIOS! ESO NO! (mira a la chicas asustada) POR FAVOR DIOS! NO!

Sale... (N/A: #0# claro que da miedo! pregúntenle a cualquiera) la cosa más temida, repugnante, asquerosa, estúpida, babosa, horrible, lo pior de lo pior... lo más nefando de la humanidad... lo más bajo en la cadena alimenticia... lo más horripilante del mundo... ah! si, y lo más gay...

Aoi: O.OUUUUUU BARNEY!

Las demás: X0x NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Barney: hehehe! hola amiguitas n-n vamos a jugar! cantemos una canción! (se pone a cantar) te quiero yo... y-

Aoi: o0ó muere Barney! te odio! (lo comienza a masacrar con el mazo)

-ESCENA CENSURADA-

-.-UU demasiada sangre... x.x bueno, el caso es que sólo quedó una mancha roja en el piso.

Sole: mensa! porque hiciste eso! tenías que traer a Barney! ¬¬X

Las demás: (traumadas en una esquina del cuarto) x.x

Aoi: (limpiando el mazo) u0u Barney ha muerto. D

DD: ((entonces... creo que terminamos, no?))

Aoi: faltan ustedes, si lo que creo, cada una ha enfrentado su miedo...

Sole: 9.9 claro, claro...

DD: (( bueno...))

Las dos chavas pasan al medio de la habitación, estaban confiadas, se miraron en complicidad, y esperaron. Al poco rato, los chasquidos de los leños de los pebeteros era lo único que se escuchaba.

Phamtomgirl: que pasa! no tienen miedos?

Sole: (mirando a DD) no creo u.¬

De repente, enfrente de ellas, aparecen sus miedos...

Las demás: pero...

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

**XD fin del cap 8!  
Creo que me di cuenta de algo... que este fic tal vez se alargue un capitulo más... no sé, ya veré... si es así, les diré cuando haya actualización... no desesperen.  
¿Cuáles son los miedos de los alter egos¿acaso volverán a la normalidad Zilia y Dialirvi¿dejaran de amenazarme mi staff¿mi hermano conseguirá el Wii? (no creo ¬¬U) ¿actualizaré algún día mi otro fic¿Barney regresará a la vida¿saldrán los teletubies en algún cap? (oh diosas, espero que no) ¿claro, o muy confuso¿catspu o ketchup¿dejaré de perder el tiempo y me pondré a pensar en algo? x.x**

**bueno, ya me vengué de Mineko y Fukaru, están perdonadas 0) pal próximo cap, si hablan bien...**

**chaito! n0n dejen review!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**-Se ve cómo va corriendo Mineko hacia la oficina de Dialirvi-**

**Mineko : (Toca la puerta) DIALIRVI! ABRE! ABRE!**

**Pero nadie le abre... llega Aoi.**

**Aoi: holas n.n**

**Mineko: hola! oye! está ahí la autora?**

**Aoi: no sé.**

**Dorothy: (llega) que hacen? n-n**

**Aoi: u.¬ metiche...**

**Mineko: no saben dónde demonios está la autora!?**

**Dorothy: no**

**Phamtom: (llega) HOLA!**

**Ellas: hola...**

**Mineko: sabes dónde está la autora?**

**Phamtom: no... o.o no estará donde la bruja? #0#**

**Aoi: u0u ZILIA! DINOS DONDE ESTA LA AUTORA?**

**Zilia: ¬¬ (llega) que me vieron cara de qué o qué?**

**Mineko : dijiste bruja! ¬¬ ella no! FUKARU! VEN!**

**Fukaru: (llega) 0:) si?**

**Mineko: has visto a la autora?**

**Fukaru: no... ¿no la encuentran?**

**Ellas: no**

**Fukaru: checaron si no la tiraron a la basura?**

**Dorothy: ¬¬ no**

**Mineko: pero pasa hasta el sábado! no se la pudieron haber llevado!**

**Zilia: que malas... (reacciona) bajo el tapete?**

**Phamtom: comprando leche! X3**

**Aoi: no ¬o¬**

**Ven un papelito debajo de la puerta, medio salido, Aoi lo recoge y Mineko se lo arrebata.**

**Aoi: ¬¬ oye!**

**Mineko: (lee el papel) "Chicas, no pude estar aquí para empezar el cap, porque me fui a la conve, tal vez llegue para el final y despedirlo. Las quiere (pero no toquen sus cosas) Dialirvi PD: que las atropelle un perro y que las muerda un camión XD"**

**Fukaru: conve?**

**Zilia: algo me había dicho...**

**DD: ((oigan, ya va a empezar el cap...))**

**Ellas: AAAAAAAAAAAH**

**Aoi: no asustes asi!**

**DD: ((órale! ¬¬))**

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Zelda: corre! hay que llegar!

Link: puf, espera Zelda!

Los chicos corrían para llegar al templo, saltaron como pudieron el abismo, llegando a la sala donde estaba Impa recargada en la puerta donde estaban las demás.

Zelda: Impa! abre esa puerta ahora mismo!

Adentro de la habitación: ARAÑA!

Link: qué esta pasando allá adentro?

Impa: desgraciadamente, no puedo abrir la puerta, tiene un hechizo, hasta que no venzan los miedos que esa habitación hace aparecer.

Zelda: Impa! no entiendes! dos chicas de ahí son muy peligrosas, no están en sí ahora mismo y...

Impa: lo siento princesa, pero, la puerta no se abre, a mi me dijeron que no podía interferir con el reto y...

Zelda: Impa! te lo ordeno!

Impa: no puedo...

Link: o-oU

Zelda: soy la que manda a los sabios! abre la puerta! (estaba sumamente enojada)

Impa: no puedo!

Zelda: pues yo lo hago! (se para enfrente de la puerta con barrotes)

Impa: princesa no lo haga! su magia...

Link: Zelda! te vas a volver a desmayar! (se interpone entre la puerta y ella) no dejaré que lo hagas.

Zelda: (voltea la cara) déjame abrir esa puerta!

Link: no voy a dejar que lo hagas!

Impa: Link... ¿se desmayó?

Zelda: eso no es de importancia...

Impa: sabes que debes cuidarte! aparte de que te escapas del castillo y...

Zelda: tú no sabes por qué escapé del castillo (dijo viéndola fijamente con los ojos llorosos) ahora me van a dejar salvar a esas chicas!

Link: pasa sobre mi... (le dijo serio) no dejaré que te lastimes...

Zelda: (cierra los ojos y extiende las manos hacia la puerta con todo y chico) sobre ti...

Una magia que hacía tiempo no utilizaba, un brillo morado inundó los barrotes, levantándolos tan rápido que se escuchó un silbido en el aire.

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Fukaru: eso es raro...

Mineko chan: no se supone que son los miedos?

Phamtomgirl: se tienen miedo a sí mismas?

Las chicas estaban confundidas, delante de las dos chavas estaban... ellas mismas... pero algo diferentes... muy sutilmente. Los hologramas no parecían corpóreos como los demás, parecían fantasmas, Dialirvi y Zilia parecían sorprendidas de estar ahí, y Sole y DD estaban pálidas del susto.

Zilia: Sole! ¬¬ te juro que te mataré!

Las demás: ..U (no entendían ni jota)

Dialirvi: ayuda! XO ellas no son nosotras!

Aoi: cómo? o-oU

Dorothy: explíquense!

Zilia: son nuestros alter egos!

Sole: callada! (toma una piedra y la tira al holograma) ¬¬ de aquí no sales!

Zilia: oye! ¬¬

DD: -apunta el arco cargado con una flecha hacia las demás- ((calmadas, la que se mueva tendrá una flecha en la frente))

Sole: ahora, denme sus medallones... (extiende las manos)

Dialirvi: no lo hagan! deben-

Los hologramas desaparecieron, los barrotes y la habitación se iluminó. Las demás voltearon y ahí fue cuando los alter ego aprovecharon para salir corriendo.  
Sole corrió junto con DD, y al llegar a la puerta empujó a Zelda, y llegando hasta Impa.

Sole: vamos a ver sheikah...(le da una patada karateka dejando a la sheikah adolorida)

N/A: según Zilia, practicaba o practica karate n.n

Sole: (toma un puñal de la cintura y corre hacia DD) vengan por nosotras...

Zelda: ustedes! (las mira desafiante)_ tenía razón! demonios!_

DD: ((nada!)) –apunta el arco-

Sole: dennos los medallones!

Las chicas se miran entre si. Mineko le tira el medallón azul, luego Phamtom, después Aoi. Sole los recogió y las miró enojada.

Sole: son todos?

Fukaru: ven a esculcarnos! #0#

DD: ((insolente!)) –apunta el arco-

Dorothy: no hagan nada!! dejen a Zilia y a Dialirvi en paz!

Phamtomgirl: esto es raro! no tiene sentido!

Link: oigan...( se trata de acercar) n.nU no tenían algo que hablar conmigo?

Mineko chan: Link! no!

Link: de veras... n.ñU (le hace una seña a Zelda, ésta asiente)

Los dos se acercan, DD es la que estaba más próxima, Link tomó el arco y lo lanzó, DD gritó, Sole se le lanzó, Zelda fue hasta DD y le tocó la frente con dos dedos.

Zelda: (en un susurro) duerme conciencia...

Los ojos del alter ego se volvieron negros y cayó desmayada, las demás al grito de "Dialirvi" se lanzaron en su ayuda.  
Mientras Sole y Link forcejeaban por el puñal.

Sole: no me rendiré tan fácil...

Link: ni yo...

Sole: (le da una patada al hylian en el estómago, rápidamente lo toma y le pone el puñal en el cuello) ALTO! SE MUEVEN Y LO MATO.

Todos se detuvieron, Zelda se quedó asustada de con qué amenazaban al joven.

Zelda: oye, no es para tanto...

Sole: denme el medallón que falta y sáquenme de aquí! o le corto el cuello!

Zelda: espera...

Sole: ahora duende! ¬¬ (clava más el arma en el cuello del chico)

Link: Xl no te quiero golpear...

Sole: (lo ahorca) no te quiero matar, sólo coopera...

Zelda: Link!

Link: ugh... Xl

Sole: ahora! dame el medallón!

Zelda: yo... (mira el suelo) no lo tengo... lo tiene mi padre! (mintió)

Sole: lo quiero ahora! ¬¬

Impa: ahora, duerme conciencia... (toca por detrás la frente de la chica que cae desmayada, soltando el peligroso puñal)

Link cae al suelo tratando de respirar, Zelda va rápidamente a su lado, preguntándole cómo se encontraba.  
Dorothy y Phamtom van hasta Zilia, que estaba desmayada en el piso.

Phamtomgirl: wow! que les hiciste?

Impa: le dormí la conciencia, se despertaran como su yo original... no se preocupen...

Mineko chan: Dialirvi esta despertando!

Las demás se reúnen en torno a la chica, que se sienta sobándose la cabeza.

Dialirvi: x.x quién demonios me atropelló?

Fukaru: Dialirvi! (la abraza) tas bien:3

Dialirvi: o.o?

Mineko chan: XD (la abraza)

Dialirvi: ¬o¬ quítense! que pasó?

Impa: algo pasó que sus alter egos tomaron sus cuerpos, quisieron tomar los medallones, tratar de matar a Link y huir a su mundo.

Dialirvi: o.o?

Aoi: si es raro mija, pero más raro eso de alter egos! cómo tienes uno y yo no!

Dialirvi: n.ñU

Impa: toma (le da algo a la chica) cumplieron su reto, ahora pueden ir por el próximo medallón...

((Con Zilia))

Dorothy: despierta!...

Phamtomgirl: pelusa TT arriba!

Zilia: x.x

Dorothy: chicas! no responde!

Fukaru: (llegando) ya la golpearon? sólo así despierta...

Dialirvi: (llegando) no, tengo una mejor idea... (se hinca y junto al oído de la chica grita) MIRA ZILIA UNA PELOTA!

Zilia: x0X NOOOOOOOOOOO PELOTA NO! (se levanta y se abraza a la primero que ve) XO por favor pelota no!

Mineko chan: u.úXX suéltame! (la empuja)

Zilia: x.o que pasó?

Aoi: u0u deja te explico...

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Zelda se hincó junto al chico que aún tosía. Las demás estaban verificando a las caídas, e Impa ya les había dado el medallón, de seguro Impa la regañaría por haberse escapado del castillo y de haberse desmayado, ya venía venir el regaño.

Zelda: -.- demonios

Link: (recuperando el aliento) XO ugh... por qué te lamentas?

Zelda: Link! estás bien!? (dijo mientras le ponía las manos sobre los hombros)

Link: si, bien... no me hizo nada, sólo me sacó al aire con esa patada x.x

Zelda: son algo fuertes... n.n era de esperarse, así me lo demostraron con los gorons

Link: ya lo sentí, esa Zilia está loca... x.x

Zelda: no era su culpa n.nU tu mismo lo dijiste, eran sus alter egos...

Link: si, pero eso no significa que no pegue fuerte -.-

Impa: (llegando) ya pueden irse, de ti depende el último medallón (arquea una ceja) Princesa, creo que debería regresar al castillo, y evitar que apresen a estas jovencitas ¿no lo cree?

Zelda: y dejarlas a su suerte en un lugar desconocido para ellas? es peligroso Impa, pero no les harán nada si están conmigo, lo siento, pero no creo regresar al castillo hasta que mi padre se calme.

Impa: pero no fue tu padre el que dijo que habían sido ellas...

Link: entonces quién? tú?

Impa: ¬¬ no, fue el ministro de Holodrum, según me dijo un soldado.

Zelda: ese maldito (aprieta su puño) no le place con venir a arruinarme y acosarme, y hacerme huir, y todavía me hizo dudar de... (calla y pone sus manos en el suelo)

Impa: Princesa, vuelva al castillo, su padre está preocupado por usted...

Zelda: no... hasta que ellas vuelvan.. (se levanta) yo me encargó de ese medallón, Impa, no te preocupes.

La chica va con las demás, y les comienza a explicar lo que haría a continuación. Impa ayuda al chico a levantarse, y se sacude el polvo.

Impa: cuídala Link... quiera o no, tu estás demasiado inmiscuido en esto.

Link¿yo? porque yo?

Impa: (le sonríe) tú sólo cuídala, entendido?

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Dialirvi: que hizo qué???????????

Zilia: 0/0 no puede ser! yo hice eso!?

Aoi: técnicamente fue Sole u0u

Zilia: tienes razón T.T :3 pero entonces estas manitas (señala su manos) tocaron a Link! y lo abrazaron! n0n

Las demás: méndiga vieja... ¬¬

Era ya de noche, en la campiña de Hyrule, una fogata alumbraba la oscuridad, y las siete chicas hablaban de lo que habían hecho. Pusieron los cinco medallones junto al fuego, ahora el morado brillante refulgía con la luz, junto a los demás, sólo les faltaba el amarillo, y podrían regresar a sus casas. Ya iban cuatro días de esa aventura, y se preguntaban cómo estarían sus familiares.  
La princesa estaba un poco más alejada del resto, justo bajo un árbol, de los escasos que había ahí, abrazó sus rodillas y trató de dormir. Alguien se sentó junto a su lado, y pensó que había sido una de las chicas.

Link: no deberías se tan antisocial.

Zelda: -.- cállate Link.

Link: me gustaría saber tu opinión... (dijo recargándose sobre sus manos hacia atrás)

Zelda: sobre qué?

Link: mi decisión de irme a Toaru, quiero que me digas qué te parece...

Zelda: Link, no me hagas hacer eso, por favor... (dijo con semblante triste) yo..

Link: por eso te pido tu opinión, por que no me voy sin antes consultarlo contigo... sólo me interesa saber si-

Zelda: no puedo decir nada, por que sería egoísta de mi parte (mira al suelo) pero si de veras quieres saber qué pienso, yo... yo... no quiero que te vayas... u//u

Link: puedo saber por qué?

Zelda: por que aquí estamos todos tus amigos! no tienes nada que hacer allá! sólo por que el alcalde te quiere casar con su hija!

Link: qué? claro que no!

Zelda: por Din, Link! eso es obvio!

Link: y por que te afecta tanto eso!

Zelda: tú empezaste! que acaso no sabes que todo lo que hago es por ti!?

Link: por favor! 9.9 si sólo piensas en ti-

Zelda: huí por que necesitaba tiempo! para pensar sobre algo que me ha atormentado! y crees que fue...

Link: que tiene que ver conmigo?!

Zelda: por que es sobre ti! pienso sobre ti todo el maldito tiempo! estoy harta! (dijo furiosa se fue a sentar con las chicas)

Link: sobre mi? (dijo en un susurro, asombrado)

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

A la mañana siguiente, Zelda fue la primera en levantarse, dirigiéndose al castillo decidida, dejaría de ser un estorbo. Y debía ayudarlas, y lo más sensato era dejarles una nota, las vería en el templo del Tiempo para el desafío final.

Phamtomgirl: -o-ZZZZ leche... quiero leche! x3

Dialirvi: (ojerosa) demonios niña, deja dormir.

Phamtomgirl: (la patea aún dormida) -o-

Dialirvi: x.x

Mineko chan: dejen dormir! ¬0¬

Aoi: ya para qué? si ya nos despertaron con sus gritos!

Phamtomgirl: -o-ZZ

Dorothy: menos a ella...

Link: (llegando desde el árbol) donde está Zelda!

Fukaru: chale, ¬¬ ni los buenos días dices...

Link: -.-X dónde está!?

Aoi: no estaba contigo, Zilia?

Zilia: nopes...

Link: -.- se fue!

Mineko chan: ay no! y el último medallón cómo lo conseguimos?

Phamtomgirl: nota en mi cara! #0#

Dialirvi: ya te levantaste? ¬¬

Phamtomgirl: nota en mi...

Zilia: si! ya sé! (le quita la nota) es de Zelda! nos espera al atardecer en el Templo del Tiempo.

Link: algo está tramando (dijo si mismo) yo las llevaré, los soldados las buscan y el mercado está lleno de ellos.

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

----: regresó! (corre al salón del trono) su majestad Nohansen! regresó!

Nohansen: que ocurre Primer Ministro? (N/A: el de Hyrule ¬¬U)

Primer M: su hija! regresó!

Nohansen: Zelda! (camina apresurado junto con el hombre hacia el corredor)

Al abrir la puerta intercepta a la chica, que venía cansada del viaje a pie.

Nohansen: Zelda...

Zelda: papá... (se pone seria) perdóname... (hace una reverencia) no debí huir, tu quisiste que me casara con ese hombre y...

Nohansen: (avanza y abraza a su hija) no Zelda, no tienes nada de que disculparte (la joven abre los ojos sorprendida) hiciste lo que pudiste hacer, no te culpo por haber huido, ya me explicaron todo. (la deja, y la chica ve hacia atrás dónde estaba el ministro, y detrás de él apareció una sombra conocida)

Zelda: Impa...

Nohansen: debes terminar lo que empezaste, si las Diosas te eligieron como su guía, haz lo que puedas.

Zelda: papá... gracias... (asiente) haré todo lo posible; papá ¿podrías quitar esa orden en contra de ellas?

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Ellas: ya llegamos?

Link: no

Ellas: ya llegamos?

Link: no

Ellas: ya llegamos?

Link: no

Ellas: ya llegamos?

Link: no

Ellas: ya llegamos?

Link: no

Ellas: ya llegamos?

Link: no

Ellas: ya llegamos?

Link: no

Ellas: ya llegamos?

Link: no

Ellas: ya llegamos?

Link: no

Ellas: ya llegamos?

Link: no

Ellas: ya llegamos?

Link: POR ÚLTIMA VEZ! NO y ya dejen de decir "ya llegamos?" ¬¬XX

Phamtomgirl: a bueno, entonces¿hemos alcanzado el lugar predestinado para ir?

Los demás: o-oU

Phamtomgirl: xD

Link: por favor -.- tienen que ser tan así?

Ellas: cómo así? o-o

Link: así de...raras ¬¬

Mineko chan: (llegando su lado) n-n alguien no se levantó con ganas!

Link: (empujándola) no es eso! es que estoy preocupado por...

Zilia: n-n por la princesa! verdad?

Link: ¬/¬ por lo que es va a pasar a ustedes si no se callan!

Phamtomgirl: u0u ni las conoces...

Link: algo me han dicho... (piensa un poco y recuerda la palabra) fanfics? que demonios es eso?

-Ahí la mayoría de las chicas se petrificaron y comenzaron a reír nerviosas-

Dorothy: n.nU

Las demás menos phamtom y Mineko: QUE LE DIJISTE! ¬¬X

Dorothy: nada! nada!

Link: podrían explicarme?

Ellas: o-oUUUUUUU

Phamtomgirl: ella! ella! (señala a Dialirvi) hizo algo feo!

Dialirvi: 0/0 qué! no! ella! (señala a Zilia) es una cochambrosa! hizo un lemon!

Zilia: 0/0 cállate cállate! tu hiciste una escena muy subjetiva!

Dialirvi: claro que no! ¬¬ no hice nada! quedó en un intento!

Aoi: XD

Ellas dos: tu los pusiste como pareja!

Aoi: o0ó cállense!

Dorothy: XP

Dialirvi: tu también! ¬¬

Dorothy: u.ú

Fukaru: jojojo, cómo me divierto!

Mineko chan: u.¬ tu qué, que apenas vas empezando esa historia..

Fukaru: shh!

-Las mencionadas antes menos Mineko y Phamtomgirl hicieron una bolita de polvo-  
-Mineko Phamtom hacen la V de la victoria con el fondo de la bolita de polvo-

Ellas:D a nosotras no nos sacan nada por que no hemos hecho nada! xD

Link: ..U están locas.

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

EL templo del Tiempo estaba vacío, la luz entraba por los grandes ventanales, y la gran Puerta del Tiempo permanecía cerrada, una chica entró, escoltada por una mujer.

Zelda: no era necesario que me siguieras Impa.

Impa: no es nada, a mi no me molesta.

Zelda: pero Rauru se va a extrañar...

------: claro que no su majestad, usted me conoce...

La chica se crispa y voltea hacia la derecha, desde donde les había hablado la voz. Un hombre mayor con una gran túnica naranja y extraños símbolos entre los que se podía distinguir la trifuerza.

Zelda: maese Rauru (hace una reverencia) perdón por hablar así de usted...

Rauru: nada, nada... está bien... (la mira serio) y las señoritas elegidas?

Zelda: no tardarán en llegar... las tuve que dejar con Link, no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí.

Rauru: ya veo... Su majestad, no tenga miedo de sus propios sentimientos... es normal, aquí todos estamos seguros que su padre entenderá...

La chica se sonrojó, creía vagamente de lo que hablaban, Impa le sonrió al anciano y siguió en su misma pose seria. La princesa caminó hacia el altar y observó los tres espacios vacíos donde una vez hubo tres piedras. Pensó en esa gran aventura, en esa gran responsabilidad, los peligros, las esperanzas. Sólo debía esperar. Pronto podría terminar.

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Link: bueno, llegamos a las afueras del castillo... apenas es de tarde, falta poco para llegar allá.

Dorothy: quiero ver el mercado! n0n

Dialirvi: el tiro al blanco!

Zilia: al Bombchu!

Mineko chan: no! a comer algo!

Aoi: vamos al desafío del tesoro!

Fukaru: mejor a la tienda de máscaras!

Phamtomgirl: a comprar leche!

Dialirvi: pérense! traen dinero? ¬¬

Mineko chan:3 oh, Link! verdad que no nos quieres tener toda la tarde contigo?

Link: ¬¬U a qué quieren llegar?

Mineko chan:3 préstanos dinero!

Link: o-OU por qué yo?

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Después de haber sido ultrajado por al chicas, que le quitaron su rupias (N/A: no me malinterpreten con "ultrajar" lo quiero poner en un contexto de que "le quitaron algo a la fuerza" #-# pero mejor busco otra palabra para la próxima) se sentó bajo un árbol cerca de los puestos llenos de gente, viendo cómo las chicas, cuando veían pasar un soldado se escondían magistralmente, aunque parecía que a los soldados les valía que anduvieran por ahí, tal vez Zelda ya le había aclarado a su padre que no habían hecho nada las chicas.

_Zelda: huí por que necesitaba tiempo! para pensar sobre algo que me ha atormentado! y crees que fue..._

_Link: que tiene que ver conmigo?!_

_Zelda: por que es sobre ti! pienso sobre ti todo el maldito tiempo! estoy harta!_

Link _piensa sobre mi?_ (un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo) ya estoy imaginando cosas -.- me odia tanto que... (suspira)_ pero yo no la odio... le estimo mucho... tal vez demasiado..._

La tarde cayó en todo su esplendor en el mercado de Hyrule, la gente que compraba se iba a sus casas.  
Muchos vendedores guardaban sus cosas, y los soldados regresaban al castillo. Las chicas estaban reunidas alrededor del pozo, esperando al joven que todavía cavilaba bajo el árbol.

Dialirvi: es hora, no?

Zilia: de seguro Zelda nos está esperando. u.¬

Dorothy: ya me quiero ir a mi casa! x3

Link: (llegando hasta ellas) bueno, dejen de quejarse, el Templo de Tiempo esta por-

Ellas: allá! n0n (se lo llevan)

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Zelda: que ha pensado hacer maese Rauru? (le pregunta mientras las guía hacia la puerta)

Rauru: oh, aún no lo he pensado... ya veré.

Impa: son buenas, saben mucho de nosotros y los lugares... ¿por qué?

Rauru: no lo sé (dijo encogiéndose de hombros) a mi sólo me dieron un mandato, desconozco las causas por las que fueron traídas aquí.

Zelda: algo debió ser... para que las hayan traído.

Rauru: ignoro eso...

Impa: entonces si sabes? ¬¬

Rauru: es hora de que abandonen el templo, están a punto de llegar, y deben hacer esto solas.

El anciano las guía hasta afuera del templo, donde la sheikah camina hasta las piedras cotillas (o chismosas) y se queda junto ala chica, que ve sin mucha esperanza al mercado.

Zelda: llegarán? Link todavía seguirá cuerdo?

Impa: (le sonríe a la muchacha) creo, aunque debería o.ô

Zelda: (sonríe algo triste) no sabría decirte.

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Mineko chan: miren chicas! ya casi llegamos! n0n

Dejan a Link casi tirado y se van corriendo al Templo del Tiempo. El chico se irrita y se sacude el polvo, dispuesto a caminar, cuando ve a Zelda sola junto a las piedras cotilla.

Link: bueno, hice lo que pude para traerlas hasta acá, pero creo que ellas me trajeron a mi XD

Zelda: por lo menos tendrán sus medallones, y regresarán, deben cumplir con el hechizo que haré más adelante, así podrán volver.

Link: tu lo harás?

Zelda: eso es obvio, no? sólo yo puedo hacerlo -.-

Link: te... vas a cansar...

Zelda: puedo hacerlo, como siempre he podido.

Link: ... (patea una roca pequeña que rebota en una piedra cotilla)

Piedra cotilla: (moviéndose como loca) boing boing! dicen que la Princesa Zelda tiene un secreto muy profundo, que los sabios saben, y no quiere que el Rey se entere! Boing boing!

Zelda: ¬/¬ piedra estúpida, dice puras tonterías.

Link: o.O secreto profundo? es verdad?

Zelda: o/o claro que no! pura mentira! (voltea para hablarle a Impa) Impa?

Link: estabas sola cuando llegué...

Zelda: -o- en ese caso se fue...

Link: Zelda, me odias?

Ella ve al chico, tenía la cara preocupada, y el semblante triste, ella niega con la cabeza y voltea hacia la tienda de máscaras, como si algo llamara su atención, pero en realidad quería dejar de ver al joven, que la miraba insistentemente por una respuesta.

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

El Templo del Tiempo, más majestuoso que en cualquier juego que hayan visto, enorme, casi una catedral gris que brillaba con el atardecer, al entrar, el eco de los pasos daba un toque místico al lugar. Caminaron sobre una mullida alfombra roja, de sólo recordar quiénes habían pisado esa alfombra, les ponían los pelos de punta de la emoción. Se pararon sobre el gran medallón del suelo y esperaron ver algo.

Mineko chan: -o- me aburro.

Fukaru: cállate ¬¬

Dialirvi: shh!

Zilia: es enorme!

Aoi: si, nunca lo pensé así.

Dorothy: que bellos vitrales.

Phamtomgirl: n-n ¿Por qué me río? o.o no sé...

Rauru: rían ahora que puedan... (dijo apareciéndoles como fantasma ¬¬U esperen, eso es!)

Ellas: o-oU

Rauru: su desafío final empieza ahora! prepárense para conseguir el medallón de luz!

Y con el movimiento de la manga de su túnica desapareció y cerró la puerta principal del Templo, dejándolas encerradas. Al poco rato se escuchó un aullido, y una manada de wolfos se abalanzó contra ellas...  
Corrieron a distintos lugares, listas para terminar de una vez por todas.

Phamtomgirl: al ataque!

Dialirvi: veamos que tan buenos lobitos son!

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

**-Llega de la conve- -w- ah! que buena conve... para más información visiten mi fotolog.**

**-o- empezando la batalla final y se acaba este capítulo.  
Déjenme decirles, que sólo serán diez, después de mucho meditarlo, espero que sea de su agrado este cap, cualquier comentario un review...  
y firmenme mi fotolog y chequen mi dA... chaito! n-n ah! i llego a lso 51 reviews pongo el último capítulo n-n**


	10. Capítulo 10

**-w- (se ve cómo Dialirvi está cavando algo en un parque solo)**

**Dialirvi: (silbando) cava cava cava cava -o-  
Zilia: (llegando al páramo desolado- que casualmente está al lado de la oficina-) holas! n-n**

**Dialirvi: n-n holas... (la mira) o.o ya me acordé! tu eres la pervertida! #0#**

**Zilia: ¬w¬ cómo lo supiste?**

**Dialirvi: (sigue cavando) seh, lo sabía, tienes esa cara... u.ú**

**Zilia: ¬w¬ (cambiando de cara) n-n oye, y qué tanto haces?**

**Dialirvi: ¬w¬ ahora me toca lo pervertida a mi XD nel, no te creas... u.ú sólo estoy haciendo una tumba.**

**Zilia: o-O para quién?**

**Dialirvi: u0u para este fic! ya termina...**

**Las demás: (saliendo de quién sabe dónde) QUÉ?**

**Dialirvi: o0o! de dónde chin... salieron!? u.ú si! ya se los había dicho! el capítulo anterior.**

**Fukaru: T-T**

**Aoi: ToT**

**Dorothy: ;.;**

**Phamtom: leche... #0# digo! T-T**

**Mineko: o.o entonces, se acabó?**

**Dialirvi: shi... oh! eso me recuerda que debo decir la despedida definitiva el fic!**

**Si, como iba diciendo, ahora como la autora de este fic, quiero agradecer a todos los lectores de este fic LOCA AVENTURA EN HYRULE, que la leyeron y dejaron revew n-n muchísimas gracias. 20(por ciento) de este fic es propiedad de mi hermano Jesús. Gracias a los que leyeron este pequeño proyecto, que empezó cuando cosía un cojín ¬¬ y mi hermano estaba jugando FFVI en la computadora, y de que me llega esta "genial" idea, que ha sido pauta para cómics –encargada: Dorothy-, intentos de cómics –Javiera-, y un sin fin de amenazas –Mineko chan- u.ú pero bueno, cierro esta etapa, y puedo dedicarme a otros proyectos míos, como lo es Regresan mis Recuerdos y otros que tengo en mente. (¬w¬) Perdón por el capítulo tan insípido que les he hecho T-T.  
-Hace una pequeña reverencia a los lectores-  
Muchas Gracias...**

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Aullidos de wolfos se escuchaban en el templo, las chicas corrían para tomar ventaja, mientras Dorothy inmovilizaba a un par con nueces deku, Aoi le partía la cabeza a otros con el mazo.  
Un wolfo saltó con toda la intención de morder a Mineko, cuando una flecha le atravesó el cuerpo y cayó a un lado.

Mineko chan: gracias Dialirvi!

Dialirvi: no hay de qué!

Las chicas acabaron como pudieron con los wolfos, que desaparecieron uno a uno en un humo morado.

Zilia: cielos! me sentí como una inútil... ¿de que me sirve la lente de la verdad?

Dorothy: dímelo a mi! yo tengo nueces! ¬¬

Fukaru: XP se hubieran aplicado para conseguir un arma chida...

Ellas: ¬¬

De pronto, interrumpiendo la conversación, salen de techo unos moluscos en llamas, que se arrastran por el lugar.

Mineko chan: giugh! que asco! que cosa son!?

Dialirvi: (disparando una flecha) no lo sé, pero no quieren averiguarlo, o si?

Phamtomgirl: verán... (apunta el hookshoot a un molusco y este se pone azul) o.o que es esto?

Zilia: ahí dale Aoi!

Aoi: mande? (ve la cosa esa y le da un mazazo) oh si! asi se mata XD

Fukaru: entonces, a darle phamtom!

Las dos chicas apuntan sus cosas esas que se alargan (XD) para que Dialirvi y Aoi las destruyeran respectivamente.

Ellas: (chocan palmas) genial! n0n

Pero poco les duró el gusto, pues después de que el último monstruo desapareció en el humo negro, aparecieron unas almejas, que al principio se quedaron inmóviles, pero después de mostrar su parte blanda se voltearon y comenzaron a perseguir a las chicas, y una de estas –recuerden que tienen picos en la parte de atrás- le llega a Dorothy, que hace que caiga, rápido llega Zilia y le quita a la almeja de encima, pero el animal la había herido en una pierna, que chorreaba en sangre. Esquivando a las cosas, las demás llegaron junto a ellas.

Dorothy: me duele!

Fukaru: oh dios! (se para contra una almeja y justo cuando abre la boca, le dispara el longshoot, haciendo que muera) Phamtom! asi se matan! ven!

Phamtomgirl: shi! #0# (se van)  
(N/A: por qué Dorothy? bueno, le pedí a Zilia que eligiera a una del septeto –no le dije para qué- y ella dijo "Dorothy" y por eso fue ella n.n Talim, agrádesele a Zilia)  
Mineko chan: eso se ve feo! (se rasga una parte del vestido y se la ata a la chica en la pierna) algo debe servir.

Dorothy: ;.; gracias mine...

Dialirvi: puedes caminar?

Dorothy: creo...

Aoi: aquellas ya acabaron con las almejas, de seguro sigue algo del templo del espíritu...

Zilia: cómo sabes eso?

Aoi: es obvio! un wolfo? babosas con fuego? almejas? ahora sigue o un guerrero de hierro o un stalfo...  
Zilia: 0o0 no lo dirás en serio...

Fukaru y Phamtom: (llegando) que ocurrió!?

Dialirvi: que todavía faltan dos templos...

Fukaru: cómo?

Dorothy: un monstruo representativo de cada templo...

Phamtomgirl: -.- sólo que no salgan de nuevo esas cosas feas...

Las demás: cuales cosas feas?

Mineko chan: ¬o¬ si no te has dado cuenta TODAS son cosas feas...

Phamtomgirl: cosas como esas manos T-T

Zilia: cuáles- ah! esas manos -.-

Fukaru: y cómo sabemos si hay más cosas? ya terminamos con todo eso

Zilia: puedo verificar... (saca su artefacto :3 y mira por el lugar) mm

Las demás: si?

Zilia: mmmmmmmmmmm

Las demás: si???

Zilia: mmmm

Mineko chan: órale! ¬¬ ya caíste gorda! que ves?

Zilia: (palidece) ..U (guarda con toda calma el lente) u.ú (se levanta) umm (señala hacia atrás de Fukaru y pone cara de desquiciada) MAAAAAAANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fukaru: ..lll atrás de mi?

Zilia: (alejándose) shi T.T

Mineko chan: a poco... (le quita el lente y mira) ..lll Fukaru...

Fukaru: si?

Mineko chan: podrías correr por tu vida al igual que todas las demás?

Fukaru: claro...

Las demás: eh?

Mineko chan: que corran!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salen como desquiciadas, Zilia ve por el lente, y advierte que es un "floor master" a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, salta a un lado, le grita a Aoi para que se mueva, pues iba tras ella también.

Phamtomgirl: donde está?

Zilia: muévete Phaomtom! a la derecha!

Dialirvi: Zilia! dónde está?

Zilia: dispara!

Dialirvi: a dónde! dispárale a Mineko!

Las demás excepto Mineko: qué?

Mineko chan: x.x auxilio... (algo invisible la estaba asfixiando)

Dialirvi: espero no fallar (apunta a Mineko y lanza)

La flecha fue tan rápida que nadie la vió, tal vez le daría a Mineko, tal vez le daría a la mano, y se escuchó un gruñido y el grito de la chica.

Mineko chan: (siendo liberada) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! bien hecho niña! ¬¬ me hiciste un rasguño!

Fukaru: por lo menos estás libre!

Phamtomgirl: y la mano?

Aoi: allá está!

Se veía una hilera de líquido verde que iba subiendo por el techo, Aoi corre y levantando e mazo lo deja caer, y es escucha un sonido de huesos romperse desapareciendo en un humo negro.

Aoi: (se limpia la frente) fiu u.u

Zilia: ya terminaron?? (gritó al templo como reprochándole)

Dorothy: que horrible...

Dialirvi: terminó?

Las chicas vieron hacia el techo, era tan alto que se veía negro, no se veía nada, sólo se escuchaban el sonido de sus respiraciones.

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Zelda: no te odio... es sólo que...

Después de mucho pensarlo habló, asimilar toda la información que le planteaba, trataba de descubrir qué lo había hecho decir semejante tontería.

Link: sé que no hice algo bueno, que no debía aceptar ese compromiso con el alcalde de Toaru, el mismo me dijo "cuando quieras venir" (suspira) yo... creo que no quiero causar más problemas a Saria, a ti... a todos...

Zelda: tú no causas problemas... en cambio mírame a mi! escapo del castillo, pongo en peligro a las chicas, y todo por un tonto pensamiento¿para qué me preocupo? me hubiera quedado ahí en primer lugar (dice algo triste)

Link: y casarte con el de holodrum? (le dice desde dónde esta sentado, sobre una piedra)

Zelda: no... he tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar... te dije que me quería enamorar, saber qué se siente...

Link: ajá...

Zelda: creo que lo he logrado... (se sonroja) pero se siente extraño.

Link: (la ve curioso) de veras? (se acerca más a ella curioseando) de quién?

Zelda: (se hace un poco hacia atrás, dando un pequeño paso lejos de él) este... no... de nadie...( se vuelve a sonrojar)

Link: oh vamos su majestad...dígame! soy de su confianza...

Zelda: no hables así... yo... u//u

Link: anda! dime!

Zelda: (dando un paso hacia otro lado, hace que el chico caiga de cara al suelo) ya lo tienen...

Link: x.x (con la cara en el suelo) qué?

Zelda: ya tienen el medallón! (camina apresurada al templo)

Link: demonios! ¬x¬

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Ahí es cuando las chicas quedaron tiradas alrededor del lugar, totalmente exhaustas. La anterior pelea la habían librado con unos armos, Mineko y sus bombas hicieron su aparición, destruyendo al par de armos con una tremenda explosión que hizo que levantara una nube de polvo enorme.

Chicas: x.x cof cof...

Rauru: (apareciéndose) muy bien hecho jovencitas... ahora les puedo entregar el medallón de la luz (levanta las manos y un brillo amarillo sale de ellas, dejando ver el pequeño medallón, que cae al suelo) ahora pueden irse... (les dijo desapareciendo)

Mineko chan: o.o espera! viejo! cómo nos regresamos!

Zelda: (entrando) muy fácil, eso déjenmelo a mi... n.n

Zilia: princesa... ¿dónde estaba?

Zelda: afuera... esperándolas...

Dorothy: 0 que bonita se ve! (le dice a Phamtom) esto es inspiración inmediata para unos dibujos!

Phamtomgirl: seh... aunque yo debo pedir escáner ¬¬

Zelda: me pueden dar sus medallones? (les dice mientras apsa enfrente de cada una de ellas, Dialirvi entrega el de la sombra, Zilia el del espíritu, Aoi el del fuego, Mineko el del agua y Phamtom el del bosque) bien...

Acto seguido, la chica coloca los seis medallones en círculo, justo sobre la plataforma que evoca al medallón de la luz, y se para a unos pasos.

Zelda: cuando querían pueden entrar, yo haré el hechizo para que puedan regresar.

Las chicas se abalanzaron sobre ella en muestra de gratitud, abrazándola.

Ellas: gracias!

Dialirvi: esto nunca se me va a olvidar! #0#

Zilia: que buena inspiración! TOT

Mineko chan: ahora estoy más loca! #0#

Phamtomgirl: puedo ser más yo! XD o sea más loca!

Dorothy: algún día haré esto un cómic!

Aoi: esto es para recordarse, gracias!

Fukaru: cuídanos a Linkie-pooh! T.T me da sentimiento dejarlo contigo, pero sé que va a estar en buenas manos...

Zelda: o//o no sé de que hablan...

Dialirvi: xD no se haga!

Mineko chan: ¬0¬ y si no se hace... para eso existen fics!

Las demás: SI!

Las chicas se colocan dentro del círculo, esperando, se abrazan por última vez, ya no se volverían a ver, miles de kilómetros las separarían ahora...

Zelda: en ese caso... también gracias... me han abierto los ojos n-n

Ellas: de nada! n0n

La joven junta las manos en una plegaria, cuando el mismo haz de luz blanca se las llevó, dejando sólo el templo, ella recogió los medallones, no se sintió débil, caminó hasta al puerta dónde se encontró con su tutora.

Impa: listo su majestad? terminó?

Zelda: n-n así es (le da los medallones) espérame en el castillo, sí Impa?

Impa: como diga... (se retira silenciosamente)

La joven camina hasta el jardín de templo, dónde todavía estaba el chico sobre la piedra cotilla, viendo la noche cómo subía lentamente sobre el cielo. Con el codo sobre la rodilla y apoyando su mentón en la mano, no se percató de la chica hasta que ésta le habló.

Zelda: terminó...

Link: (volteando) al fin?

Zelda: si... me han enseñado mucho...

Link: cómo qué?

Zelda: cosas de chicas (le guiña un ojo divertida)

Link: u.¬ ajá...

Zeda: Link, te pido disculpas por haberme portado tan egoísta cuando me dijiste lo de Toaru... respeto cualquier decisión que tomes.

Link: u.u he decidido quedarme...

Zelda: en serio?

Link: si... es que pensé que...

Zelda: oh! eso es genial! (lo abraza y casi se caen al suelo por la fuerza con que lo tomó)

Link: x.x Zelda! me asfixias!

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

**Ciudad Metropolitana de Monterrey, México:**

Hermano: ¬¬ (le pica con un palito) Dialirvi! Dialirvi!

Dialirvi: -.o (abre un ojo y siente teclas en su cara, se levanta, estaba sobre el teclado de su computadora) que pasó?

Hermano: no te podemos dejar sola porque en cualquier lugar te duermes! ¬¬

Ella checa la pantalla¿desde cuando estuvo durmiendo? cientos de g y h y otras letras marcadas un sin fin de veces en la pantalla de word, con más de 100 páginas.

Dialirvi: _fue un...sueño?_

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

**San Felipe, Chile:**

Hermano 1: ¬¬ oye, cómo que ya me cansé de cargarla...

Hermano 2: u0u no me mires a mi! para que se queda dormida afuera del colegio?

Zilia: (despertando) o.- dónde estoy?

Hermano 1: al fin! (la baja) te quedaste dormida afuera del colegio! si querías vivir allí nos hubieras dicho!

Hermano 2: el conserje nos habló para quejarse de tus ronquidos!

Zilia: ¬¬ hermanos!

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

**Nogales, Sonora, México:**

Mineko se despierta a las afuera de su habitación, tirada en el suelo.

Mineko chan: o.- (se sienta) que demonios pasó? (se mira) 0.0 no fue un sueño?

Ella traía la ropa de Malon aún desgarrada.

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

**Ciudad Victoria, Tamaulipas, México:**

-----: señorita...

Aoi: x.x

-----: señorita...

Aoi: (abre los ojos) eh?

-----: está bien? se desmayó...

Aoi: oh, lo siento (ve que es un policía) disculpe... ¿donde estoy?

Policía: en el palacio municipal...

Aoi: ay dios..._ fue un sueño?_

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

**México, Distrito Federal:**

Talim: XO DOROTHY! LEVÁNTATE!

Dorothy: x.x

Talim: ya babeaste toda la computadora!

Dorothy: o.- (se despierta) AAAAAAAAAAAH! que pasó?

Talim: ¬¬ ja, j aja... o sea... te echas una pestaña sobre la compu y la babeas toda!

Dorothy: no... es que... _que raro..._ (se mira la pierna, aún tiene la tela de Mineko) _no fue un sueño!_

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

**Lima, Perú:**

Muffinslover: ¬o¬ mamá! Phamtom se quedó dormida en al cocina buscando leche... otra vez!

Phamtomgirl: (despierta y se para luego luego) leche! leche! dijiste leche!

Muffinslover: ¬¬ si, dije leche, algún problema? palomita de maíz?

Phamtomgirl: #0# no me digas que soñé todo!

Muffinslover: qué? o.o

Phamtomgirl: T-T no fue un sueño, 0 Saria!

Muffinslover: o.o?

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

**Torreón, Coahuila, México:**

----: oiga, chica...

Fukaru: -o-ZZ

----: oiga... no puede estar aquí, van a cerrar la escuela...

Fukaru: o.- (despierta) escuela?

Ella ve que todavía esta en el baño de mujeres de su escuela, y la que le habla es una conserje.

Fukaru: a, si, perdón... (sale) _acaso fue todo un hermoso sueño? oh T.T linkie-pooh!_

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

De regreso con Dialirvi...

Hermano: ¬¬

Dialirvi: #0# que extraño! eso es de antología!

Hermano: ¬¬ estás loca...

Dialirvi: palabra que pasó! #0# (algo se le cae al suelo) o.o ves? ves? no estoy loca!

Hermano: (recogiendo la cosa) o.o pero si esto es...

Dialirvi: mi arco y mi carcaj XD no fue un sueño!

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

¿Un sueño¿Acaso eso fue¿o una drogadicción general de todas? Esto pasa a los archivos de la dimensión desconocida #0#...

Mineko chan: (golpeándola) ¬¬ ya deja de poner esa cara!

Dialirvi: TOT se supone que esto ya se acabó!

Fukaru: u.ú que pasó con Link?

Dialirvi: se los dejo a su imaginación XD

Zilia: T-T

Dialirvi: que haces aquí pervertida?

Zilia: T-T

Phamtomgirl: palomita de maíz! #0#

Dialirvi: #0# no se supone que no las volvería a ver?

Aoi: eso no decía en el contrato u.¬

Dialirvi: o.ó cual contrato?

Dorothy: si, cual contrato? o.ó

Dialirvi: auxilio! x0x

Ellas: CUAL CONTRATO?

fFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

**EL FIN**

**Créditos:**

**Dialirvi: Dialirvi**

**Zilia: Zilia K**

**Mineko chan: Mineko chan**

**Dorothy: Dorothyluzdeagua1**

**Aoi: Iruka Aoi**

**Fukaru: Fukaru Rhyan**

**Phamtomgirl: phamtomgirl**

**Hermano: Hermano de Dialirvi**

**Hermano 1 y 2: hermanos de Zilia**

**Talim: hermana de Dorothy**

**Muffinslover: hermana de Phamtom**

**Personajes de Nintendo: personajes de Nintendo XD**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán, a menos que lleve a cabo la demanda que tengo en mente XD, le pertenecen a Shigueru Miyamoto y a la misma compañía que he dicho ¬¬**


	11. Capítulo Especial de Dialirvi

FfFfFf

**Capítulo Especial de Dialirvi**

**"¡Vamos a pescar!"**

Phamtomgirl: XO ÓRALEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NO DIJERON QUE ÍBAMOS A IR A PESCAR!?  
Dorothy: n0n ándenle chicas! caminen!  
Dialirvi: (con cara ojerosa) qué no pueden esperarse??  
Zilia: estoy muy cansada...  
Fukaru: me siento molida.  
Mineko chan: peor que correteada por un perro.  
Aoi: x.X espérenme, esto esta muy pesado!

Nuestro septeto maravilla iba caminando hacia el Lago Hylia esa mañana, Fukaru en su muy inteligente intento por callar a las más peques (no aplica a Zilia en este caso) les había prometido y con lujo de detalles ir a pescar al día siguiente.  
La jornada del día anterior había sido pesada, caminar sin rumbo por Hyrule tratando de buscar a unos goblins que habían robado la mochila de Dialirvi, la susodicha había estado con los nervios de punta hasta que encontraron a los desgraciados malditos hijos de su... dónde tenían varios alimentos aparte de la mega importante y no por eso no especial Libreta de Apuntes de Dialirvi –Patentada-.

Phamtomgirl: ¬0¬ que caminen!  
Fukaru: #-# no podemos seguir¿no ves que ahí hay agua?  
Phamtomgirl: TOT yo ya me bañé!  
Ellas: ¬.¬U  
Phamtomgirl: TuT funga fufu...  
Dialirvi: osh u.ú phan, tú tienes tu hookshoot, pégale al espantapájaros ése.  
Dorothy: TOT nos vamos todas!  
Fukaru: (sacando su longshoot) ok, pésquense.

Y haciendo gala de destreza y puntería la punta de metal pasa muchos metros lejos del fetiche.

Mineko chan: u.ú órale hija, no desayunaste!  
Zilia: presta! (le quita el hookshot, toma a Dorothy, a Fukaru y a Aoi y se pasa fácilmente)  
Las demás: 0.0  
Phamtomgirl: TOT ok, ahora lo intento yo! Vénganse chicas! (Dialirvi y Mineko la toman de cada hombro) -.-U (apunta y dispara)  
CUASH!  
Ellas tres: (tiradas en el suelo) x.X la puerta!  
Phamtomgirl: TOT perdón!

Después de ese pequeño sketch, entraron al lugar, que mostraba un estanque y una barra con un acuario, donde había peces de todos tamaños, colores y sabores.

----¿se les ofrece algo?

Les preguntó el tipo que atendía el spot.

Zilia: n-n venimos a pescar!

Literalmente al hombre le brillaron los ojitos, veía a las jóvenes con rupias en lugar de cabeza, y sobándose las manos sacó rápidamente siete cañas de pescar.

Dialirvi: creo que serán dos cañas n-n (dijo mirando a las sonrientes de Dorothy y Phamtomgirl)  
----: TOT (se derrumba su sueño monetario) T-T OK, dos cañas... serían cuarenta rupias.  
Mineko chan: n,n jejeje, que bueno que le "tomé prestado" este dinerito a Link.  
Aoi: ¬u¬ por qué se me hace que sacaste lo rata?  
Mineko chan: (dejando las rupias en la barra) u0u (poniéndose una mano en el pecho, toda ofendida) Aoi! me ofendes¿cómo crees que sea capaz de hacer tal cosa?  
Dialirvi: o.o desde cuando hablas así?  
Fukaru: ¬o¬ si, mine, andas rara...  
Mineko chan: (dándole las cañas a las peques) u.ú una que se quiere cultivar en su forma de expresarse! ¬.¬  
Zilia: 9-9 claro.  
Dorothy: (viendo a phan) :3 vamos!  
Phamtomgirl: (viendo a Dorothy) :3 si!

Las chavitas van a pescar, mientras el tipo se lamentaba en silencio, las otras cinco jóvenes se sentaban a ver cómo las otras dos pescaban.

Dialirvi: oigan...  
Las demás: n-n si?  
Dialirvi: 9//////9 sólo les quería agradecer por haberme ayudado a recuperar mi mochila, saben que mi libreta es lo más importante ahora para mi- claro, después de regresar a casa.-  
Zilia: n-n de nada, sabes que aquí estaremos.  
Aoi: si! Como dice la perv...  
Zilia: oye! ¬¬U  
Aoi: (la ignora) ...cualquier cosa estaremos para ayudar a la que sea.  
Fukaru: y, Dialirvi¿qué tienes en esa libreta que es TAN importante? u.¬  
Mineko chan: si, yo quiero saber!  
Dialirvi: ah? n.ñ nada, nada (aferra la mochila) nada de su incumbencia... n.ñ  
Ellas: ¬.¬U  
Dialirvi: (trata de sonreír) n-ñ  
Zilia: aaah! ¬w¬ no me digas que...  
Dialirvi: XO NO! NO TENGO EL FIC ESCRITO AQUÍ!  
Zilia: #0# lo sabía! dame esa libreta!  
Dialirvi: oblígame! pelusa  
Zilia: (se transforma) wuafffffff! o.ó (se le lanza a la joven)  
-hacen bolita de polvo-  
Las demás menos las dos peques: -.-U  
Aoi: ¬0¬ chale! parecen niñitas!  
Fukaru: ya ni Mineko y yo u.ú  
Mineko chan: ¬.¬  
SPLASH  
Phamtomgirl: ( a lo lejos) Dorothy! te dije que no miraras feo al pescado!  
Dorothy: (a lo lejos) TOT ayúdame!  
Las otras tres: -.-U (suspiran)  
Dialirvi: (tomando a Zilia del cabello) oh, oh, bestia! (domándola)  
Zilia: x0X wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaf!  
Dialirvi: sigue queriendo mi libreta! (voltea con las otras tres que están bien picadas leyendo la libreta) O-OUUUUU QUE HACENNNN!? (suelta a Zilia y les quita la libreta)  
Ellas tres: o.o que desgraciada eres...  
Mineko chan: TOT porqué le haces ESO a Link! majadera!  
Dialirvi: XO les dije que no les incumbía! TOT  
Fukaru: 0.0  
Aoi: -.- ya ni yo... es más! Ya ni Zilia... (mira a Dialirvi) ¬.¬ cochambrosa.  
Dialirvi: TOT pero no es nada!  
Mineko chan: nwn wiiiiiiiiii, lo sabía! algún día tenías que pasar al lado oscuro!  
Zilia: (que hacía rato se había despertado) #0# lo sabíaaaaaaaaaaa! ahora voy yo! me voy a vengar!  
Fukaru: (tapándole la boca) u.ú no es nada Dialirvi...  
Dialirvi: TwT gracias Fukaru, tú si me comprendes.

A lo lejos, en la barra, las dos peques le entregaban una Locha Hyliana al tipo del spot de más de 40 pulgadas. Pero ellas cinco no se enteraron, hasta que las peques fueron hasta ellas.

Dorothy: n-n ganamos 200 rupias!  
Phamtomgirl: n-n somos geniales!  
Dialirvi: n0n que bien chicas!  
Zilia: (que tenía la boca tapada al igual que Mineko) TxT  
Mineko chan: TxT  
Fukaru: dejen a la pobre, pobre niña pervertida en paz!  
Dialirvi: ¬.¬U  
Aoi: XD  
Dialirvi¿QUIEREN VER QUÉ LES HACE UNA PERVERTIDA!? MORIRÁN!  
Las otras: o0O!!! NO DIALIRVI, NO!!!!!!!!!

FfFfF

**XD ¿¿qué fue toda esa cochinada??  
·-·UU quién sabe...**

**Holas! de nuevo me aparezco en escena con este fic! x0X que creyeron? que ya se había acabado? Nel. Sólo estoy abriendo lo que van a ser los "Capítulos inéditos" de las demás chicas involucradas en esta historia.  
n-n así que no se sorprendan si luego ven el "Capítulo Especial de Aoi" que creo que es la más próxima a terminar su proyecto, como quiera, ellas lo saben, y ya depende si lo terminan pronto o no. Les exhorto a que les manden PM (Dialirvi ríe maliciosamente) acosándolas para que lo terminen y lo vean aquí.**

**Sin más ni más, me despido, no sin antes recordarles que dejen su humilde comentario aquí abajito, "pushándole" al botón entre morado y azul que dice "Go".**


	12. Capítulo Especial de Aoi 1º parte

**LOCA AVENTURA EN HYRULE: LA VERSIÓN DE AOI**

Querido Diario:

Vaya... Te has de preguntar por qué mi mano tiembla y por qué esos ojos tan dilatados y el por qué una tremenda sonrisa que tocan las puntas de las orejas... XD... Bueno, sé que sonará loco, pero ayer... yo... ¡PUDE VIAJAR A HYRULE!... ¬¬U... No, no me he vuelto más loca... Soy loca por discutir con una libreta que ni siquiera tiene vida ¡pero esto fue cierto!... ¡Ah, ¿no me crees?!... ¡Ya veras!...   
¡Míralo por tí mismo!... (Le embarra el mazo al cuaderno)... ¡¿Acaso te parece una loquera mía?!... ¡Dímelo!...  
n.n... Lo sabía... A fuerzas tenías qué admitirlo... XD... Realmente debo estar loca para actuar de esa forma... ¬¬u... ¡Y pensar que sus manitas tiernas tocaron el mango de este mazo!... (Resobando el martillo con la cara)... ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!... ¡No el goron!... ¡Sino mi Linkito!... ñuñ... Pero ya que mencionaste a ese goron, déjame contarte un día que pasamos en Hyrule, un día antes de partir de ese mágico lugar...

(Efecto de Desvanecimiento y Cambio de Escena)

Después de haber cumplido nuestros retos y al fin haber terminado con la "pesadilla", amablemente le pedimos a Zelda y los sabios (inclusive Rauru) de quedarnos un día más en este hermoso lugar...

Zilia: ¡¡¡¿POR FAVOR, ZELDA?!!!

Phamtomgirl: ¡¡¡DÉJANOS AQUÍ UN RATO MÁS!!!

Dialirvi: ¡¡¡UN DÍA MÁS!!!

Aoi: nXO,... ¡¡¡NO SEAS GACHA!!!

Todas: (Desquiciadas)... ¡¡¡POR FAVOOOOOOR!!!

Zelda: ·---------·u... ¿En serio quieren quedarse?

Fukaru: Sí.

Dorothy: Es que desde que llegamos sólo nos la pasamos corriendo, esquivando, gritando, cayendo del cielo, peleando, chismeando, saltando, golpeándonos y quién sabe qué cosas más.

Todas: ¡Aja!

Link: u.u... Bienvenidas a mi mundo.

Rauru: ... Tendría qué consultarlo con las diosas...

Dialirvi: ¡¿Consultarlas?!... u.úXXxxx... ¡¿Cómo no consultaron con nosotras para ver si queríamos venir a torturarnos?!

Todas: Ò-Ó... ¡¡¡Sí!!!

Rauru: ... Ehm... 9.9... Si las diosas decidieron traerlas, fue por algo que les incomodó...

Aoi: ¡¿Pero qué?!... ¡Lo único que nos han dicho es que somos las "siete castigadas" y que teníamos qué meternos en problemas a la fuerza para volver a casa!

Dorothy: ¡Sí! ¡Sólo por que en nuestros fics los...!... (Codazos, pambas y Coscorronazos de todas)... X-x... Nada.

Impa: --Uuuu... Pues no sé de qué rayos hablan con eso del "fic"...

Link: Y "fanfic".

Todas: (Mirando feo a Dorothy)... ¬¬XXxxxxxxXXXXxxx...

Dorothy: ... Ups... XD...

Impa: Pero ya veremos qué responden las diosas.

Rauru: Me retiraré para saber su decisión... (Desaparece)...

Zelda: En cuanto a ustedes...

Todas: OO...

Zelda: ... Vendrán conmigo para darles reposo en lo que se espera la respuesta.

Todas: n.n... ¡¡¡Gracias!!!

Fukaru: Por que de seguro el viejo del laboratorio no nos hubiera dado posada.

Zilia: Sí... ¬¬... Es un tacaño.

Ruto: Más respeto, es nuestro doctor... u.u...

Darunia: Bueno, goro... Nosotros nos iremos a casa. Nos avisarán cuando esté la decisión tomada.

Nabooru: Nos vemos después, castigadas.

Todas: ¬¬XXXXxxxxx...

Saria: o.o... Mejor era decirles "chicas".

Impa: Bueno... u.u... Vayamos al castillo.

Bien, bien, bien... No fue una linda conversación que digamos, pero en esos momentos anhelábamos tener la oportunidad de quedarnos un día más (porque, para saber cuándo tendríamos la oportunidad de volver a venir a este mundo, iba a estar cañón) para demostrarles que más que locas éramos muy buenas y carismáticas... ¡Lo dudes o no!... ¬¬... En fin... Cada quien fueron a sus hogares y ya estaba oscureciendo, la verdad les tomó mucho tiempo para darnos la respuesta indicada... Oo?... Pero esperábamos con cortesía el momento... n.n...

Phamtomgirl: -.-... (Echada en el sofá individual)... Estoy aburrida...

Mineko: (Igual, pero con las patas sobre la mesita de centro)... Yo también.

Fukaru: (Acostada en el sofá de dos)... Yo tengo hambre.

Dialirvi: (En el sofá de tres)... Qué fastidio.

Zilia: (En el mismo de Dialirvi): ¿A qué hora comemos?

Dorothy: (En el mismo de ambas): n-nU...

Aoi: (Parada, a lado del de dos): -·-UUUuuu...

Ok, ok... No mostramos cortesía alguna... u uU... Pero al menos no destruimos el castillo... XD...

Link: ·---·UUuuu... No estoy seguro, pero... ¿Así se sientan en su mundo?

Aoi: -.-... Sin comentarios.

Link: o-o...

En eso entró Zelda, con su rostro semi serio y a su lado Impa (mencionando que tenía una charola grande con 7 platos de una sopa calientita con un exquisito olor... ¬...)

Impa: ¿Quién tiene hambre?

Para antes de que alguien dijera "Parangaricutirimícuaro" ya estábamos todas como muertas de hambre, rodeando a la pobre sheikah quien evadía nuestros arañazos y tratando de no tirar la comida.

Zelda: XO... ¡¡¡OIGAN, COMPÓRTENSE!!!... (Las 7 la miran sin moverse)... -.-... Tengan un poco de modales y siéntense para que les de su plato.

Si... -.-u... La obedecimos y silenciosamente saboreamos la sopa... Link, Zelda e Impa decidieron acompañarnos, ya que la mesa del "pequeño" comedor del castillo estaba repleto de gente de otros países por una reunión general real.

Link: Y dígannos, ¿cómo es su mundo?

Todas: (Mirándose unas a otras)... n.nlllllll...

Aoi: Pues... -.-... Nada qué ver con el suyo.

Trío: Oo?

Zilia: Se pareció un día al de ustedes, pero eso fue ya hace muchos siglos... XD...

Zelda?-?... ¿Cómo?

Dialirvi: El nuestro es demasiado moderno y extraño para ustedes.

Fukaru: Sí, es mejor dejarlo así... u.u...

Link: ¿Tú crees?

Mineko: Créenos, mejor no nos obliguen a decirles.

Phamtomgirl: XD... O se pondrán igual que nosotras.

Trío: OOlll...

Impa: o-olll... Les haremos caso.

De pronto, entró un soldado, colocándose a un lado mío...

Soldado: Señorita, lo espera alguien en la entrada del castillo.

Aoi: ¿A-a mí?

Todas: (Burlonas)... UUuuuuuuuuuuuu... ¡Aoi tiene novio! ¡Aoi tiene novio!

Aoi: ¬¬...

Soldado: La escoltaré hasta allá.

Al no tener más remedio, lo seguí hasta la entrada (ya que soy la hermana de Ryoga y me pierdo fácilmente... - -u)...

Soldado: Aquí la dejo, con su permiso.

Aoi: ·-· ... Propio.

Ya quedándome sola, miraba a mi alrededor pero ni un alma en pena se encontraba allí.

Aoi: ... (Sonido de viento y una bola de paja pasa por enfrente)... ¿Será la trampa de alguien?... (Una mano pesada y caliente toca el hombro)... AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!... (Hace un vano intento de pose karateka)...

Link Goron: o.o?... Hola, Aoi goro.

Lo sé, lo sé... Me vi ridícula... -.-UUUuuuuulll...

Aoi: ¡Link Goron!... (Mega grande)... ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ ME ESPANTAS DE ESA MANERA?!!!

Link Goron: OOlll... Pues ni que fuera Ganondorf de vuelta por venganza, goro.

Aoi: ¬.¬... Pues lo hará y en dos ocasiones.

Link Goron: ¿Qué, goro?

Aoi: OO!!!... n.nlll... Oh, nada. No me hagas caso.

Link Goron: ...

Aoi: ¿Para qué me buscas?

Link Goron: Bueno, goro... Me preocupé desde la última vez que nos vimos, goro. No sabía si andabas bien o no, goro.

Aoi: ...y.y...n.nlll... Pues estoy bien, gracias.

Link Goron: ¿Te sirvió mucho el martillo?

Aoi: Oh, sí. Demasiado... (Recordando la masacre de Barney)… 9.9… Además, desde que la tengo he tenido más conejo en mis brazos... XD

Link Goron???

Aoi: Jejejejejejeje... Olvídalo... -.-...

Link Goron: Bueno... (Le deja algo en las manos)... Adios, goro.

Y así como apareció, se esfumó... -.-...

Aoi: Oo???... ¿Uh?... (Nota que le dejó la Ruby's Goron)... OOllllllll... Díganme que no es lo que yo pienso.

¡No te burles, diario!... Tenía mucho miedo que eso simbolizara, la... la...

Todas: ¡¡¡TE DIO LA PIEDRA COMO ANILLO DE COMPROMISO!!!

Aoi: -////////-... No me dijo nada, pero me da meyo.

Zilia: Pues... 9-9... Ruto dijo lo mismo al entregárselo a Link.

Link: (Le da un tremendo escalofrío)... No me lo recuerdes.

Zelda: ¬¬...

Aoi: Pero él no dijo nada.

Dialirvi: ¿Se sonrojó?

Aoi: ... -.-... Estoy frita como la mojarra frita.

Zelda: No saquen conclusiones antes de tiempo.

Link: Vamos, Zelda. ¿Por qué le regalaría la Piedra Espiritual de Fuego a una chica?

Impa: ... Es un buen punto...

Aoi: TT-TT... Estoy muerta.

Impa: Pero no definitivo.

Aoi: ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!

Zelda: ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

Aoi: ¿Cómo, si desaparece en el momento que se presiona?

Link: ¡Habla con Darunia!

Todas: ¿Ah?

Link: Los padres siempre logran sacar la verdad a sus hijos.

Fukaru: ¿Cómo sabes eso si nunca tuviste padres?

Todas: (Le dan un mega zape)... ¡Tonta!

Link: ¬¬... Gracias por recordármelo.

Fukaru: #-#... No hay de qué… PAF!!!

Zelda: ·-·u… En fin, podría resultar eso.

Aoi: (Fondo lúgubre, estilo anime)… Darunia me matará cuando se entere que su hijo se fijó en una humana… T--------------------------T… ¡¿Qué hago?!

Dorothy: Pero no tienes de otra.

Dialirvi: Salvo que encadenes a Link Goron y le aclares las cosas… XD

Fukaru: O.o… Eso sería bueno.

Aoi: ¬¬… Sí, claro… Encadenen a media tonelada de grasa.

Todos: O-------------------------------Olll…

Aoi: u.¬… ¡¿Qué?!

Darunia: ¿De qué hablan?

Aoi: OOlll…

-.-lll… Ahí te puedo asegurar que se me fueron 20 años de vida…

Aoi: …………………………………………………………………………………….

Darunia: ¬¬u…

Zilia: XD… No hablamos de nada, oh gran Darunia.

Todas (menos Aoi sigue en shock): ¬¬Xxx… "Barbera"…

Por una parte, era bueno que llegara Darunia (pues así se resolvería más rápido), lo malo… ¬¬… Es que la chusma de sabios lo seguían…

Saria: n0n… Hola a todos.

Ruto: (Más rápido que Flash)… ¡Mi Link!... (Lo abraza)… ¡Te extrañé!

Zelda: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…

Todas: ¬u¬UUUUUuuuuu…

Link: #-#... Mi'ahogo… x-X…

Nabooru: (La jala de la aleta)… u.úXxx… Hola, castigadas.

Ruto: ¡¡¡ Mi amor!!!... TT-TT…

Todas: ¬¬X… Hola, Nabooru.

Rauru: u.u… Muy buenos días.

Aoi: #m#... ¿Qué tiene de buenos?

Rauru: Oo?

Mineko: nnlll… Jejejejejejeje… (Le tapa la boca)… Ignórenla.

Darunia: oo?... ¿Uh?

Teniendo "extrañamente" la vista de Superman, quién sabe cómo, pero descubrió que en mi bolsillo de mi pantalón estaba la Ruby's Goron…………….. 9.9… Ahora que lo dices… Sí, pudo ser que haya notado el bulto del bolsillo… XD…

Darunia: …………………… Aoi, ¿podemos hablar…?

Todas: ¡Órale!

Darunia: ¬¬… ¿… a solas?

Todas: u-u... Booooooooooooo…

Aoi: OOlll… u-ulll… Sí, claro… Como usted diga.

Sabios (menos Impa y Zelda): oO???

Aoi: Pero… -.-lll… La sala de reuniones está ahora ocupada, ¿no?

Zelda: Pueden usar el cuarto de confesiones que tenemos para los espías… u.u…

Phamtom: ¬¬XXXXxxxxxx… No la ayudes, comadre.

Zelda: ¬¬???

Darunia: Bien… Vayamos, por favor.

Aoi: o-olll… Gulp… Sí.

Jejejejejeje… Debes estarte comiendo las ansias por saber qué me dijo Darunia en ese lugar, por que (como podrás darte cuenta) no me mató en ese momento… XD…………. No… ¬¬… No llevaba una hada curativa… 9-9lll… Aunque debí hacerlo… En fin… Aquí te va el confesionario…

Srita. Shikon: ¡Hey, Aoi!

Oo???... y.y… ¿Qué quieren, hermanas?

Aome: De veras que estás loca, hablándole a un cuaderno… u.ú… Qué familia tan rara tengo.

¬¬… ¿Y bien?

Srita. Shikon: Vamos a salir a comer, mamá dice que vayas al carro AHORA.

¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!

Aome: Sí… Y tu niño ya despertó, te está esperando en el carro.

TT-TT… Ok, ya voy… Sólo guardo mi diario…

Ambas: ¡Pero no tardes!... (Se salen del cuarto)…

Bueno… u.u… El deber me llama, ni modo, será otro día para continuarle… ¬u¬… Te servirá, aparte, como castigo por tus burlas… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

Ejejejem… Bueno, te escribo la continuación pronto… Espero… 9.9… Te cuidas mucho y que los mosquitos no te piquen…

Familia: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!... ¡¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

n.nUuuu… Ciaoito…

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Ya sé qué diran… "Mala, nos dejas picada"… XD… Ni modo, es una probadita mientras me desocupo de asuntos escolares, juar juar juar… ¬u¬… ¿Qué es lo que dirá Darunia? ¿Se casará Aoi con todo lo contrario al nombre del goron? ¿Quién será la madrina de bodas?... Jejejejejeje… ¬u¬… Aporten rupias… … Ni Dios lo quiera… Nos vemos pronto con la segunda parte, ciaoito.**

**P.D. No olviden dejar reviews, Dialirvi necesita su dosis, jejejejejeje.**

**Notas de Dialirvi: ¬¬U ajá... bueno, ya saben, hasta aquí la primer parte del cap especial de Aoi. o.o! y se supone que era uno! XD pero bueno 9.9  
Comentarios? un review! o un PM al profile de Iruka Aoi n.n**


	13. Capítulo Especial de Aoi 2º parte

**Hola, antes de continuar, les pido una graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… (Media hora después)… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan disculpa por la enorme tardanza (en especial para Dialirvi… ;---;), pero hasta ahora tuve tiempo de hacerlo… u.úU… (Dialirvi: ¬¬… Sí, claro)… **

**Ok, una leve explicación por que surgió una leve confusión al final (si no es que todo… 9.9)… Srita. Shikón es el nombre que lleva una de mis hermanas en el mundo real… XD… Y Aome es otra hermana mía, sólo para aclarar (espero que sólo sea eso… XD), bueno, les dejo con la siguiente parte del cap., que lo había dejado así para según yo no dejar inconcluso esto y tener como meta terminar el cap, pero veo que casi no funciona… u-uU… Así que ya no hablo más (Público: POR FAVOR!!!) y les dejo con el medio cap., espero que les guste y gracias a aquellos que tuvieron la molestia de leerlo… XD…**

**SEGUNDA PARTE…**

(Sonido de auto de carreras)… YA VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY… (Sonido de freno repentino)… Uff. Uff… (Agarra aire)… Listo, después de quién sabe cuanto tiempo… (Toma el diario)… Terminaré con tu tortura, queridísimo diario… Déjame ver en qué me quedé………………………………………………………………………….. Qué cruel fui… XD… En la parte emocionante… Ok… Aquí va el confesionario…

Darunia: -.-´… Dime¿tienes algo en especial de lo que debas hablar conmigo, goro?

Aoi: OOlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll…

Darunia: ¬.¬u… ¿Algo, goro?

Aoi: ……………………………………………. Bueno… u.ulll… Es que… bueno… yo… caray… ehm…

Darunia: u uX… ¿Si?

Aoi: O-Ollllllllllllllllllllll...

Darunia: ¬¬XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx… ¡¡¡DI ALGO, POR LAS DIOSAS DE LA TRIFUERZA!!!

Aoi: ………………………………. XO… ¡¡¡NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTAN LOS GORONS!!!

Darunia: oO?

Aoi¡¡¡EL NO DIJO NADA¡¡¡SÓLO ME LA DIO¡¡¡ SIQUIERA TENGO GANAS DE CASARME!!!… ¬.¬U… con él.

Darunia: -.-… Lo sabía.

Aoi: oo?... ¿Lo sabía?

Darunia: -o-… Sabía que mi hijo te daría la piedra espiritual de fuego.

Aoi: … ¿Ah sí?... v.v… ¿Y cómo?

Darunia: Por dos cosas… Una… Tienes la piedra en tu bolsillo… ¬¬… Mal lugar para esconderla.

Aoi: u uU…

Darunia: Y dos…

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LINK GORON…

Aoi: O.Olll…

Darunia: u uUUuuuu…

¬.¬… ¿Recuerdas ese día que tapicé mi cuarto de posters de Link, dibujos míos, emblemas de la Trifuerza, peluches de los personajes de Zelda hechos por mí, mini estatuas y tamaño natural de Link, retratos de Link hechos con pedazos de cristal, armas tamaño natural de Link, los instrumentos musicales de Link y Zelda/Sheik, velas con rostros de Link, playeras con serigrafía de Link (con el logo de Zelda Twilight Princess, la fase lobo/Link, el hermoso rostro de Link y el fondo de Link con Zelda vestida del antiguo traje fúnebre de Japón), lápices, borradores, cuadernos, vasos, mochilas, plumas, CD's con los soundtracks de Zelda y muchas otras cosas más?... Bueno… -///-lll… Así adornaba el aposento de ese goron… pero con mi bello rostro… u ullllllllllllllll…

Aoi: O.O……………… "Está enfermo".

Darunia: -.-... Intenté explicarle a mi hijo con un humano no puede tener nupcias con un goron, pero la terquedad siempre ha sido su defecto.

Aoi: …………. ¿Y ahora qué?

Darunia: Ser entregada la piedra a una mujer, sin importar raza, simboliza una sola cosa…

Todas¡¿QUÉ COSA?!

Ambos: OO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

Aoi: ¬.¬Ux… No pudieron resistir¿cierto?

Zilia: TuT… El chisme está en nuestra sangre.

Aoi: Ya me di cuenta… ¬¬u…

Darunia: ¬¬… Ejejem…

Toda: Lo sentimos.

Darunia: Deberás pasar 3 retos para que tu decisión sea avalada.

Aoi: Y… ¿si no los hago?

Darunia: u.ú… Considérame como tu nuevo suegro.

Ellas: O-Olll…

Aoi: ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dorothy: Ya se quedó trabada.

Phamtom¡Rápido¡Alguien haga algo!

Mineko: u.u… Sencillo… (Agarra aire)… ¡¡¡LINK ESTÁ AQUÍ Y TE PROPONDRÁ MATRIMONIO!!!

Las demás¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!!!

Aoi¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, LO SABÍA!!!... ¿eh?... (Mira por todos lados)… TnT… ¡¡¡NO ESTÁ!!!... (Mira feo a Mineko)… ¡PEQUEÑA DIABLILLA!

Mineko: OmO… Era la única forma de sacarte de ese trance.

Aoi¡Estás muerta!

Las demás¡Sí, por decir semejante cosa!... (Se unen y se hace bola de humo)…

Darunia: ·-·?lll… "Definitivamente están locas".

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS…

Aoi: u.ú… Bueno… (Con vendas en la cabeza)… ¿Cuál es el primer reto?

Darunia: Lo primero que debes hacer es…

Aoi: nu.u…

Las demás: o.o… (También vendadas)…

Darunia: Es conseguir el "Diamante Rojo".

Todas¿El "Diamante Rojo"?

TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!

Fukaru: Y… ¿dónde está esa cosa?

UN RATO DESPUÉS…

Fukaru: O-Olll… ¡¿AHÍ?!

¬¬Xxxx… ¿A quién se le ocurre ocultar un diamante en medio de la lava del cráter del volcán de la Montaña de la Muerte?

Darunia: u.ú… Ahí mismo.

Aoi: XO… ¡¡¡¿Y CÓMO RAYOS PIENSAN QUE VOY A ENTRAR AHÍ SIN DERRETIRME EN MENOS DE LO QUE CANTA UN GALLO?!!!

KI KIRI KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!...

Aoi: ¬¬XXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx…

Darunia: Casualmente el reto es para un goron, pero tú eres el primer caso que sufrimos en la historia, goro.

Aoi: u-u... Ahora sí estoy frita como la mojarra frita.

Mineko: …………. Tal vez Link tenga algo que nos pueda ayudar.

Dialirvi: ¬.¬… ¿Cómo qué?

EN EL CASTILLO…

Aoi¡Ah no¡No lo haré!

Link: Es la única forma si quieres sobrevivir a esa potencia de lava.

Aoi: T-T… ¡¡¡NO QUIERO SER GORON!!!

Phamtom: Oh, vamos. Sólo te pones la máscara, recoges el diamante y vuelves a ser normal. Nadie se dará cuenta.

Aoi: ……………… Sólo con una condición…

Todos: o.o?

Aoi: u u... Todos se quedarán aquí, no quiero que me vean de esa forma… ¬¬… Es humillante.

Chicas¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Zelda: Estoy de acuerdo.

Chicas: TnT…

Link: Yo también… ¬.¬u… No es nada agradable.

Chicas: TnT…

EN EL CRÁTER…

Aoi: Muy bien… -n-… Aquí voy…

………… Sí, me la puse, y no daré descripción alguna de mi horrenda imagen… u-ux…

Aoi goron: Ok… Aquí voy, goro… "Perfecto… ¬¬… También hablaré como ellos, goro… u.úx… Y también pensaré como ellos, goro"… (Se lanza)…

EN EL CASTILLO…

Fukaru¡No lo resisto!... XO ¡Tengo qué verla así!

Zelda: u.u… Ni modo, ya tiene con ser amenazada de un casorio extraño.

Dorothy¿Cómo le irá?

Link: 9.9… Espero que bien…

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS…

Dialirvi: Ya tardó.

Voz¡Lo hice!

Todos: oo!!!... n0n… ¡Aoi!

Aoi¡Tengo el diamante rojo!

Chicas¡¡¡HURRA!!!

Zilia: (Señala horizonte)… ¡Ahora vamos por el segundo reto!

EN CIUDAD GORON…

Darunia: Realmente lo hiciste, goro.

Aoi: n.n…

Darunia¿Cómo lo hiciste, goro?

Aoi: Link me dio una ayudadita… n.n…

Darunia: Entiendo… "Uf… n.n… Ahora mi mujer nunca se enterará de que perdí el diamante de nuestra boda, goro… XD…"

Todas: (Al ver la cara de alivio de Darunia)… oO?

Darunia: Ejejejem… Bueno, el segundo reto será el siguiente, goro.

Todas: nO.On…

Darunia: Síganme, goro.

EN EL PATIO FRONTAL… (ENTRADA)…

Todas: O-Ollllllllllllllllll… Alguna de las diosas te debe odiar, Aoi.

Aoi: u-ullllllllllll… Si no es que las tres.

Darunia: La siguiente será enfrentar al goron más fuerte de nuestra aldea… Ainu, el poderoso, goron.

Ainu: GUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

Bueno, sólo imagínate a un goron de 2 metros, en vez de ser extremadamente gordo tenía algo de forma física, capaz de romper una mega roca con el choque de su cabeza y que con el caminar el suelo retumbaba.

Aoi: ……………………………………………… PAF!!!... X-x…

Zilia: Qué bien, todavía ni pelea y ya se desmayó.

Ainu: u.ú… Sólo ser un bicho tarugo.

Aoi: (Se levanta de un salto)… ¡¡¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES BICHO TARUGO?!!!... ¡¡¡YA VERÁS!!!... (Se coloca en el extremo derecho de la arena)…

Dialirvi¡Recuerda, "La pluma es más fuerte que la espada"!

Zilia¿Cómo es posible eso?

Dialirvi: ¬¬u… Es sólo una metáfora, perver.

Zilia:3… Ya veo.

Bueno, el "poderoso" se puso como un verdadero sumo mientras que yo sudaba como cascada al saber que terminaría hecha tortilla… x.x…

Aoi: Muy bien… vv… "La pluma es más fuerte que la espada"…9.9U… Mi mente debe ser superior a esa bola de carne… ... "¡¡¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!!!"… (Se rasca la cabeza)… oo!... El mazo… ¡¡¡TENGO EL LEGENDARIO MAZO!!!

Ainu: oolll

Aoi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¡¡¡ESTÁS MUERTO, PEDAZO DE PACOTILLA!!!

Ainu: u.uXXXxxxxxxx…

Mineko: nO-OnU… Creo que no debiste decir eso, Aoi.

Ainu: ………………………………. GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

La semejante cosota me atacó, pero tal y como Dialirvi lo dijo, "La pluma es más fuerte que la espada"… XD…

Ainu: (Corre como loco desquiciado a Aoi)… GUARRRRRRRRRRR!!!... (Está por dar el famoso puñetazo goron)…XO…

Aoi: u.u…

Ainu: Z:o… (A unos pocos centímetros de la cabeza de ella)…

Todas: O-Olll… (Comiéndose las uñas)…

Darunia: o.óu…

Ainu: o0ó… (Apunto del impacto)…

Aoi: -.-… ¡¡¡MARTILLAZO!!!...

ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC!!!... Todo se cubrió de polvo…

Dialirvi¡Ay, no!

Fukaru: T-T… ¡Ya se la llevó quien se la trajo!

Dorothy: TnT… ¡Fue una excelente amiga!

Voz: ¬¬… Mujeres de poca fe.

Todas: OO!!!... u.u,… n0n… SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

El polvo se disipó y… Sí… estaba en pie como si nada, mientras que el tarugo estaba en el suelo con un tremendo chichón en la cabeza…

Darunia: o.ó… Vaya, la verdad pensé que había sido lo contrario, goro.

Aoi: n-n…

Mineko¡Qué bueno que estás bien!

Aoi: n-n…

Phamtom¡Pensábamos que estabas frita!

Aoi: n-n...

Fukaru¡Em verdad nos sorprendiste!

Aoi: n-n...

Dorothy¿Como te sientes?

Aoi: n-n…

Zilia: oo?... ¿Aoi?

Aoi: n-n…

Dialirvi¿Y ahora qué trae?

Aoi: n-n…

Darunia: …………. Como Ainu está noqueado, declaro superada la segunda prueba, goron.

Aoi: n.n... PAF!!!... #u#...

Fukaru: ..?... Creo que le salió un chichón en la cabeza.

Zilia: o.o… Ambos recibieron el impacto.

Phamtom: Pero la necesidad la mantuvo de pie, pobrecita.

Dialirvi: 9.9… No sé si llamarla valiente o taruga con suerte.

Darunia: -.-u… En fin, como cayó después de Ainu, la decisión seguirá tomada en cuenta, goro.

Dorothy¿Y ahora qué?

Darunia: Esperaremos que despierte para que cumpla la última prueba, goro.

Antes di que no perdí en el enfrentamiento… ¬¬X…

UNA HORA DESPUÉS…

Aoi: ... Brrrrr… -.o… ¿Dónde estoy?

Zilia: n.n… En la habitación de Link.

Aoi: OO!!!...

Fukaru: ¬¬u… Te faltó "Goron".

Aoi: n#.#n… n0.0n… TnT…

Darunia¿Lista para el último reto, goro?

Aoi: TnT… Apenas despierto y ya quiere que me mueva.

Darunia: Lo siento, pero debes terminarlo hoy si no quieres, goro…

Aoi: Lo sé, lo sé… u u,… Andando.

Todos caminamos en el campo de Hyrule, dirigiéndonos a Lago Hylia…

Darunia: Debo decirte que esta prueba es la más difícil que nosotros tenemos, goro.

Aoi: - -,… Ya que.

Dorothy¿De qué trata?

Darunia: Lo sabrán cuando lleguemos, goro.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS…

Darunia: u.u… Aquí es, goro.

Aoi¿En la isla del lago?

Darunia: Tendrás qué sumergirte hasta lo más profundo del lago para conseguir la escama de cristal, goro.

Todas¿Escama de cristal?

Darunia: Una escama que sólo ciertos zoras poseen, goron.

Mineko¿Pero por qué lo más profundo?

Darunia: Por que allí es donde viven esos zoras, goro.

Aoi: Pues… La prueba no se oye tan difícil que digamos.

Darunia: Bueno, nosotros somos vulnerables al agua, y para que sea un verdadero reto, no podrás usar ningún accesorio de ayuda, goro.

Todas: OO… ¡¿Qué?!

Aoi: ……………………………………….. u u... Ya que.

Darunia: -.-… Tienes 5 minutos para despedirte de tus amigas, goro… (Se retira)…

Todas: OO??????????????????????...

Fukaru: No me gustó eso.

Zilia: Bueno, si nos fijamos en las posibilidades de aguante de Aoi…

Mineko: Y que lleva consigo el Megaton Martillo encima…

Dialirvi: Y que la hundirá sin remedio alguno…

Todas menos Aoi¡Estás frita como la mojarra frita!

Aoi: ¬¬… Gracias por su apoyo.

Darunia: Ya es hora, goro.

Aoi: (Las abraza)… TnT… Deséenme suerte.

Todas¡SUERTE!

Aoi: u.u,… (Se lanza al lago)…

Todas: ……………………………………………… Está muerta…

Aoi: X(… "Debo contener la respiración lo más que pueda"… 9.9 "¿Dónde estará el dichoso zora?"… (Busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca, busca)………………………… OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO… "¡¿SE ACABA EL AIRE?!"… (Intenta salir, pero cae como plomo)… u.uX… "¡Estúpido martillo!"………(Intenta aguantar)………. x-X… (Todo se ve negro)…

Dorothy: XO… ¡¡¡AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Zilia: Va a estar bien.

Fukaru: Dios te oiga… - -,…

UN MINUTO DESPUÈS…

Aoi: ……………………………… Ugh…

Voz: Vaya, por fin despiertas.

Aoi¿?... ¿Quién dijo eso?

Voz: Soy yo.

Aoi: (Voltea a su izquierda)… ¿Un zora?

Zora: nn… Sí, mi nombre es Izoel.

Aoi: … ¿Izoel?

Izoel: n.n… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Aoi: …….. Aoi.

Izoel: n.n… Bonito nombre.

Aoi¿Dónde estamos?

Izoel: En las orillas del lago, atrás de la isla.

Aoi: …………….. ¿Tú me salvaste?

Izoel: n.n… Se podría decir.

Aoi: n.nu… Gracias.

Izoel: Pero, dime¿qué hacías allá abajo con semejante peso?

Aoi: oo… ¿Esto?... Es un martillo legendario goron que me regaló uno.

Izoel: Ah, ya veo, pero aún no responde la primera parte de la pregunta.

Aoi: … Es que, estoy en un problema.

Izoel¿Problema?... Puedes confiar en mí, anda, cuéntame todo.

Aoi: ¬.¬… Ok, lo que pasa es…

EN EL ISLOTE…

Dorothy¡¡¡YA TARDÓ DEMASIADO!!!

Dialirvi: omo… Tal vez ya se ahogó.

Fukaru: n-.-… Debemos buscarla.

Darunia: Ella está bien, puedo sentirlo. El reto debe concluirlo sola, goro.

Todas: T-T… Eres muy cruel con nosotras.

EN LA ORILLA…

Aoi: -.-… Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Izoel: o.o… Extraño, pero malo.

Aoi: T.T… Tengo qué resolver este último reto para librarme de esta pesadilla.

Izoel¿Y cuál es?

Aoi: - -… Encontrar la escama de cristal de un zora.

Izoel¿Escama de cristal?

Aoi: - -,…

Izoel: Estás de suerte.

Aoi: u-u... OO!!!... ¡¿Por qué lo dices?!

Izoel: n-n… Por que yo poseo esas escamas.

Aoi: n#.#n… ¡¿En serio?!

Izoel: (Le enseña una)… n-n… Ten.

Aoi: n0n… ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!... (Lo abraza)...

Izoel: o///o... N-no hay de qué.

Aoi: n.n…

Izoel: Ejejejem… -///-…

Aoi: o///o… -///-… Lo siento… (Lo suelta)

Izoel: Lo que no entiendo es el por qué no soltaste el martillo para subir a la superficie.

Aoi: ………………………………

¬¬… No me preguntes…

Aoi: u-uU… "Qué bruta soy".

Izoel: n.nU… Bueno, toma la escama.

Aoi: o.o…

Izoel: n-n… Mucha suerte con el reto.

Aoi: n-n… Gracias por todo.

Izoel: Solo camina por la orilla y no correrás riesgo de otro ahogo, o tendría qué salvarte de nuevo… XD…

Aoi: nnU… No te preocupes, estaré bien.

De perdido hubiera sido un zora el que me propusiera matrimonio… ¬.¬u… Son mucho mejores que los gorons en cualquier aspecto… Pero bueno, al fin llegué a la isla donde mis compañeras me esperaban tranquilas y esperanzadas.

Fukaru¡¡¡Aoi, creía que ya vivías con los peces!!!

Dialirvi: TnT… Yo pensaba que ya te habías convertido en comida para peces.

Dorothy: TuT… Yo que te habías enamorado de un zora y te habías escapado con él.

Aoi: ¬///¬u… Al menos es positivo tu comentario.

Mineko: T-T… Yo creía que te había secuestrado Morpha y ser entregada con Ganondorf para después reclamar las piezas de la Trifuerza, chantajeando a Link y Zelda con destruir tu miserable vida y así volver a conquistar Hyrule y el mundo entero con el poder del mal y la oscuridad eterna.

Todos: ·-·???...

Zilia: ¬¬… Tu mente ya está podrida de tanto juego.

Dialirvi: XD… Al menos es de eso y no de perversión como la tuya.

Zilia: u-uX… Ya calla.

Darunia: -.-UUUuuu… Tienen demasiada imaginación, señoritas, goro.

Todas menos Aoi : XD…

Darunia¿Conseguiste la escama, goro?

Aoi: -.-… Sí… (Se la entrega)… Por poco me cuesta la vida.

Dialirvi¡Lo sabía!... en parte… 9.9…

Darunia: Me di cuenta, goro.

Todas: OO?...

Darunia: Si no hubiera sido por el zora de ese extremo, la joven se hubiera convertido en profetiza. goro.

Dialirvi: n#.#n… ¡¿En serio?!

Darunia: -.-... No, goro.

Dialirvi: n0.0n... u.u... ¬¬X...

Dorothy¿Y no ocurrió como lo dije?... (Ojos romanticones)…

Aoi: O///O… No, cómo crees.

Todas: ¬u¬…

Darunia: Bien… Con esto has superado todos los retos, goro.

Todas¡¡¡HURRA!!!

Darunia: Sólo falta que vayas con mi hijo y le digas el resultado y tu decisión final, goro.

Phamtom: n.n… Al fin, Aoi.

Fukaru: Vayamos ya, que quiero el resto del día para vacacionar antes de irnos mañana… XD…

Aoi: n.n… Sí.

Al llegar a Ciudad Goron, mis amigas (por órdenes de Darunia) se quedaron en la entrada mientras que él y yo fuimos a la habitación de Link Goron, ya que los guardias de la entrada nos dijeron de su paradero. Finalmente llegamos, pero el rostro de Link Goron no era de alegría al vernos.

Darunia: Hijo, Aoi tiene algo qué decirte, goro.

Link Goron: … Está bien, que pase, goro.

Darunia: Los dejaré a solas para que hablen con calma, goro.

Aoi: De acuerdo.

No tardó mucho en dominar el silencio en el lugar después de que Darunia saliera, pocos minutos después, me atreví a romperlo…

Aoi: Link Goron… Tengo algo qué decirte.

Link Goron: Lo sé, goro.

Aoi: oo?...

Link Goron: - -… Sé que cumpliste los retos para avalar tu decisión a toda costa, goron.

Aoi¿Ah-sí?

Link Goron: Sabes, te estuve observando, goron… ¬u¬,… Eres muy bonita transformada en goron, goro.

Aoi: O-Olllllllll… v.vlll… Fue necesario.

Link Goron¿No quieres casarte conmigo, cierto?

Aoi: Ehm… Pues… 9.9lll… Es que no somos iguales.

Link Goron: Pero eso no importa, goro.

Aoi: -.-… Tengo un hijo.

Link Goron: Eso tampoco importa, goro.

Aoi: ¬¬… No sabes el trauma psicológico que le meterías en su pequeña cabecita al preguntarse cómo es que su padre es… pues… u-u... un goron.

Link Goron: … Supongo que tienes razón… u.u,…goro.

Aoi: Y aunque sé que es doloroso… y lo siento mucho… pero, yo no siento algo semejante contigo.

Link Goron: ;-;… ¿Ni un poquito, goron?

Aoi: ………….. u.uU… Lo siento.

Link Goron: T-T…

Aoi: Pero podemos ser amigos… "Si es que regreso de nuevo aquí… 9.9…"

Link Goron: ……….. n.n,… Creo que eso estaría bien, goro.

Aoi: n.n…

Link Goron: Oye, goro…

Aoi¿Sí?

Link Goron: Aquí entre nos, goro…

Aoi: …

Link Goron: Ese zora¿no hay nada entre ustedes dos, verdad, goro?... ¬¬x…

Aoi: OOlll… ¿Izoel?... 9.9lll… No, no hay nada, sólo le di las gracias por la escama y por salvarme la vida.

Link Goron: ¬.¬x…

Aoi: n.nUUUUuuuuull…

Link Goron: Bueno, goro… (Le estrecha la mano)… Fue un verdadero placer haberte conocido.

Aoi: nnU… igual yo… "¬¬XXXxxxxxx"…

Link Goron¿Nos volveremos a ver, goro?

Aoi: ... Sólo si las diosas así lo desean.

Link Goron: … Espero que no sea muy tardado, goro.

Aoi: nnU… "Espero… 9.9u"…

Debo decir que se veía extremadamente triste, y como no quería enterarme en un futuro que el heredero del reino goron se suicidó por cuestiones de amor, sacrifiqué algo mío… TnT…

Aoi: … Ten.

Link Goron: oo?

Aoi: Es un dibujo que hice cuando llegamos, somos todas nosotras y todos los sabios, Link, Zelda… y tú.

Link Goron: ……………… n0n… ¡Oh, gracias, goro!

Aoi: n.nU,…

Y por fin me libré de todo problema, volvimos al castillo (sin mencionar la narración de mis amigas con sus supuestos hechos mientras ellas se quedaron en la entrada… ¬¬U… corrigiendo y aclarando todo), tuvimos nuestro tour hyruliana guiado por nuestro soñado guerrero… n#.#n… Comimos manjares de ese lugar y una velada/pijamada con Zelda, las sabias y las chicas…

Así fue como pasamos después de soportar la prueba de las diosas y los retos del líder goron… u.uU… Creo que todo valió la pena por que, además del mazo que tenemos enfrente… n.n… También me traje una escama de cristal de Izoel… #.#… Algo debía tener de ese zora tan lindo, valiente y apuesto… XD… (Miro el reloj)… Bueno, ya es hora de la cena… Finalmente concluyo la historia de mi aventura en Hyrule, espero escribir algo así pronto (pero no con semejante problema que pasé… u.uU)… Nos vemos pronto y que los mosquitos no te piquen. Ciaoito.

**FIN**

OoOoO

**Notas de Dialirvi: n.n woo, que chido estuvo este cap! de veras muchas gracias a Aoi por haberme hecho este favorsote, y para ustedes lectores, si quieren ver los siguientes capítulos especiales, acosen a Zilia K, Mineko-chan, phamtomgirl, Fukaru rhyan y a dorothyluzdeagua... ¬.¬U aclaro, yo NO hago estos caps, son ellas, yo hice del uno al once y fue demasiado para mi #.# dejen comentarios, o los acosará Link goron! XD**


	14. Capítulo Especial de Phan 1º parte

**Cap de laeh-phantomgirl**

**(aparece una chica sumamente extraña, tenía un disfraz de una lata de un Doctor peper, ENCIMA de un disfraz de una palomita de maiz, mientras por abajo solo se veia un polo a rallas negras con blanco, y medias iguales con unas zapatillas negras)**

**Phantom: n.n nOn hola! ****Como estain!**

**Dialirvi: o.o que demo..?**

**Phantom: .. es que, como el ultimo capitulo desaparecio ( uno que yo hice antes ;O; me había kedado muy bien...) estoy corta de inspiracion, y este traje deja fluir mi creatividad n.n.**

**Dialirvi: ¬.¬ ademas de ponerte en ridiculo...**

**Phantom: ¬¬**

**Dialirvi: ¬¬ por que te demoraste tanto!**

**Phantomgirl: em...weba**

**Dialirvi: actuare como sorpendida**

**Asistente X: o.o phantom, donde pongo los bocaditos? ( con un plato de bocaditos)**

**Phantom: nOn en la repisa**

**Dialirvi: o.o quien es ella?**

**Phantom: em .. ..nadie nOn**

**Dialirvi: ¬¬**

**Phamtom: .. solo mi asistente nOn**

**Dialirvi: ¬¬ ok ok...solo continua con el fic ¿ok?( se va)**

**Phantom :¬¬ que mal humor...bueno nOn keridas tres personas que leen esto! Bienvenidos aaaal...CAPITUO DE LAEH EDICION ESPECIAL DE PHANTOM!nOn**

**Dialirvi: ( pensando) los compadesco -.-**

00o0o0o0o0o00

Iba el septeto maravilla, caminando en lost woods ( no me pregunten que demonios hacian ahí CX)mientra todos escuchaban ATENTAMENTE la cancion de saria para no perderse...bueno no exactamente atentamente -.- ...

Phan:nOn PANCHOOOOOO!! PAAAAAAAAAANCHO LOPEZ!!! CHIKITO PERO MATON!

Las demas: ¬¬xXXX

Zilia: nOn a ver phantom!! Enseñamela!

Las demas: .. dios mio...

Phan: nOn con gusto!!!

_**Nacio en chiwuawua en 903**_

_**Sobre un tepate bajo un cipres**_

_**A los dos años ya hablaba ingles**_

_**Mato a dos hombres a la edad de treeeeeeeeees...**_

Phan y zilia: PANCHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! PANCHOOOOOOO LOPEZZZ!!!!!! CHIQUITO PERO MATON nOn

_**A los cuatro años sabia cantar**_

**Tocar guitarra** **y hasta bailar**

_**Y su mama lo debaja fumar**_

_**Y se emborachaba con tanto mezclar**_

Phan y zilia: PANCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! PANCHOOOOOOO LOPEZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!! CHIQUITO PERO MATON nOn

**A los cinco años sabia montar**

_**La caraballa sabia usar**_

_**Una ves a treinta yardas lo vi disparar**_

_**Al ojo de un piojo sin apuntar**_

Phan y zilia: PANCHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PANCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOPEZZZ!!!!!! CHIQUITO PERO MATON nOn

**A los seis años se enamoro**

**Y a los siete el se caso**

**Lo que tenia que pasar paso**

**Pancho a los ocho papa resultoooooooooo **

( dialirvi: ¬-¬ pancho me recuerda a zilia...)

Phan y zilia: PANCHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! PANCHOOOOOOO LOPEZZZ!!!!!! CHIQUITO PERO MATON nOn

Phan: ;O; zilia tu si me comprendes! ( la abraza)

Zilia: tu tambien ;O;( devuelve el abrazo)

Las demas: ¬¬xXXX par de locas ( con polos de la SAPYZ( Sociedad Anti Phantom Y Zilia))

Zilia: ¬.¬ no pueden ver la parte linda del mundo? nOn

Mineko:¬.¬ la veremos cuando estemos bieeeeeeeen lejitos ( se aleja)

Las demas:¬.¬ seh...

Dorothy: O.O o NO!!!

Las demas: O.o ke??!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Dorothy: ;O; nos perdimos!

Fukaru: COMO QUE NOS PERDIMOS!! Si tu llevas el mapa! ò0ó

Dialirvi: -.- ... a ver dame ese mapa (se lo arancha)...¬.¬ ...Ò0Ó DOROTHYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dorothy: nOn sip?

Dialirvi: ESTO ES UN JUEGO DE LABERINTOS DEL RESTAURANT DEL CHANCHITO FELIZ!!!

Dorothy: -.- es que...los kokorys vendian muy caros sus mapas ò0ó ademas..nOn mira! Aquí dice que te lleva a un lugar mágico!

(Dialirvi la zapea)

Dorothy: ;O; mala!

Aoi: o.o ya no escucho la cancion de saria...

Mineko: yo tampoco ...

Zilia: yo menos o.o

Todas ( o casi todas): ESTAMOS PERDIDAS!!!

Phantom: nOn miren!( apuntanto a no se que)

Todas: C8 un mapaaaaaaa!nOn?

Phantom: nOn no!! Una bolita de aluminio!

Todas : ;-;

Zilia: nOn genial! Que nombre le ponemos!

( estilo caída anime)

Phantom: nOn Toby!

Zilia: perfecto nOn!

Dialirvi: ...okey o.oU

Aoi: o.o pero que raro¿en el juego, si te perdias no regresabas al kokory forest?

Mineko: o.o tienes razon

( todos miran hacia phantomgirl ( la escritora))

todas: ¬.¬

PG: em...em...em. ;O; YO NO FUI! ( se esconde)

Asistente X: pues...miyamoto creo un bug en la programacion que si en el juego zelda ocarina of time que salio al mercado aproximadamente en 1998, si un grupo de mas de 3 personas castigadas por los dioses estan obligadas a permanecer cierto tiempo en el juego creando un portal intradimencional en forma de un tunel de gusano , dejando el cuerpo no astral de las castigadas en la dimensión paralela, el truco de la rergresada a lost wood puede no funcionar Ya que la capacidad del juego no es completamente astral,y la apariencia de los pixeles conectados al televisor puede variar, haciendo que en hecho la programacion te mande, pero por defectos de programacion la apariencia del terreno puede ser diferente o al contrario...Asi que por el viaje astral realizado por la super amargada de dialirvi que se le ocurio el fic cosiendo un cojin, no tuvo la menor idea de que un defecto de programacion podria aruinar el segundo capitulo escrito por Phantomgirl...que demas de eso tene mejores cosas que hacer¬¬.. bueno en realidad no tiene o.o pero después de la perdida por la venganza de un hermano que es un mounstro o la simple equivocacion de una computadora con mas de 10 años, ademas de muchos virus y demaciadas carpetas, pudieron afectar en el hecho de Phantom no tenia la menos idea de que hacer y se le ocurrio todo en una semana santa en la casa de una tia con su asistente X ( osea io xD) de que estabanmuuuuuuuy aburridas, tanto que se les ocurio la idea de empezar a encarselar a las hormigas en carceles de agua, hasta que se dieron cuenta que el agua no es sólida...pero esa es otra historia y sera contada en otra ocacion n.n

Todas: ya...okey...

Asistente: nOn claro?

Phantom: nOn clarines!

( la asistente y PG se van)

Mineko: o.o phan, tienes alguna idea de lo ¿qué dijieron?

Phantom: nOn ¿quién?

Mineco: ... olvidalo ..

Zilia: (abrazando a Toby) nOn es tan lindoo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Phantomgirl: si!!! nOn jugamos con el?

Zilia: nOn claro! ( lanza a toby)

Y por cosas del destino (osea, phantom es DEMASIADO floja como para moverse los centimetros adecuados para poder atrapar a una bolita de papel aluminio ( phantom:¬¬..o.o el papel aluminio existia en esa epoca?) asi que...toby cayó..l-e-n-t-a-m-e-n-t-e!

Zilia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Phantom: LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Phantomgirl: PANQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!

Todas: O.o ah?

Phantomgirl: ;o; LOS PANQUEQUES SE QUEMAN!

Todas: ..U

Phantomgirl: TT.TT

Phantom: TToTT te acompaño en el dolor!

Phantomgirl y Phantom: POR QUE SE FUE, POR QUE MURIO ;O; POR KE EL PANKEKE SE ME KEMO!

Todas.: ..U em...

Asistente X: em...phantom...tenemos que seguir el fic..

Phantomgirl: NO VES QUE ESOY DE LUTO!! Ò0Ó KE INSENCIBLE QUE ERES!

Asitente X: ¬.¬ dios mio (la jala)

Zilia: TT PHANTOM!

Phantom: n.n sip?

Zilia: Ò0Ó POR TU CULPA MURIO TOBY!

Phantom: o.o asi..olvidalo n.n era medio deforme...mira lo que encontre! ( saca de la nada un muffin) n.n te llamare Mowdy!

Zilia: TT TE ODIO!

Phantom: ó.ò pero yo solo...

Zilia: NO TE QUIERO VER NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA! PALOMA ESTUPIDA!

Phamtomgirl: ò0ó oie...¡CALLATE PELUSA DE MIER!

( velocidad l-e-n-t-a...otra ves o.o)

Todas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Phamtom: O.o DIOS MIO!! TToTT que hice!!

Zilia...cofcof X0x pelusa: òwó woof! ( se va coriendo para quien sabe donde)

Todas miran asesinamente a Phantom...

Phantom: ... o vamos o.o Toby era deforme!

Dialirvi:¬¬ vamos a buscar a pelusa!

Mineko: o.o aunque no es la primera ves de que se trasforma...

Fukaru: o.o si...pero en lost woods hay muchos wolfos...ademas estamos cerca de un templo

Aoi: oh vamos! Que es lo peor que pueda pasar n.n

Phantom: que se demore y me pierda THE OC ( todas la miran asecinamentee) oigan!! Quiero saber si Marissa vuelve con Rian ù.ú

Dorothy: ¬¬ debemos buscar a Link

Mineko: sip o.o n.n él sabra que hacer!

Dialirvy: n.n si!! el siempre sabe que hacer!

00o0o0o0o0o00

Link: no tengo la menor idea de que hacer -.-

Todas¡Que!

Phantom: ù.ú todo por poner nuestras eperanzas en un elfo con faldita

Link:¬¬

Phantom: em o.o...un elfo MUY lindo con faldita n.n

Link: em...lo que sea -.- miren...yo no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que sufre su amiga , que trauma psicologico o eso

Dialirvi: -.- maldicion...NO PODEMOS ENCONTRARLA SOLAS!

Link n.n les ayudare , no pueden andar solas por esos lugares tan peligrosos n.n

Todas: n.n gracias! ( empiezan a irse)

Link: -.- kien sabe lo que ustede pueden hacerle a los Pobres ciudadanos ...

00o0o0o0o0o00

Pelusa estaba en la entrada del templo del bosque, mientras se asercaba cuidadosamente.

Pelusa: wooooof! ( traduccion, mejor no pongo eso o.o por que desde ahora van a hablar en idioma canino n.n) ¿hay alguien?

Wolfo1 ( que era completamente gris oscuro):ò0ó ¡CLARO QUE SI! osea! Dios mio que naca! Quien te ha invitado a la s-u-p-e-r party! Dios el tono del año no se puede infectar de nacooooooos!

Peluza: o.o? em...donde estoy?

Wolfo2 ( que era completamente gris claro): OSEA! Que desubicada! Se nota que no eres de la witch ¬0¬ osea, alejate que me contagias!

Peluza: .. em... TToTT ESTOY PERDIDA!

Wolfo1: ¬¬ osea se nota, claro que nadie te va aponer al costado de nosotros osea, somos unas bellezas!

Peluza: o.o pero son machos

Wolfos 1 y 2: OSEA QUE DUH! Por supuesto!

Peluza: o.oU okey...

Wolfa 3 (de un marron rojizo con blanco) : ignoralos n.n , mi nombre es Summer ( falta de imaginacion...adoro ese nombre xD) o.o oye..¬¬ tu no eres un wolfo!

Peluza: o.o ni ustedes! Bueno al menos no parecen -.-

Wolfo 1: ¬¬ oseaaa!! A que te refieres!

Wolfo2: claro que somos wolfos! Y los mas mejores ( q buen uso del verbo -.-)

Summer: -.- callense...n.n claro que somos wolfos o.o ¿qué te dice lo contrario?

Peluza: o.o pues.. -.- ¿que no estan destrozando todo?

Ellos: o.o... X3 ajajaja!

Peluza: o.o ¿qué dije?

Wolfo1: OSEA! Nosotros solo atacamos a los humanos!

Wolfos2: claro!

Peluza: o.o _–sera mejor que no les diga que soy una humana..._- o.o y...¿se puede saber por que?

Pelusa nota que en ese momento, los otros dos wolfos se ponen a ver a Summer , quien empezó a ver el suelo

Wolfo 1: ¬¬ niña impertinente, quien te ha mandado a preguntarnos eso

Pelusa: o.o pero yo solo...

Wolfo 2: ACASO LOS DEFIENDES!

Pelusa: NO!! Nunca dije eso...

Summer: -.- tenemos una razon ¿ok? ( se aleja ) Nick, Seth vamonos

Nick ( osea wolfo 1) : bye..fue un gusto conocerte

Pelusa: ówò no me dejen por favor..no se que hice pero disculpame TT en serio...mira...necesito un lugar en donde quedarme por un tiempo

Seth: ¬¬ eres un perro, los perros no saben pelear...adios...

Summer: .. .w. mejor nos la llevamos

Ellos: QUE!

Pelusa: nwn en serio!

Summer: si...nos han pedido reclutar miembros...despues de la masacre

Pelusa: owo¿qué masacre?

Summer:...te contamos eso luego...

En eso, los tres wolfos se ponen a ver hacia el norte, mientrs ven como el sol se oculta tras el castillo de hyrule, con una mirada solemne y algo asustada.

Seth: hay que esconderla!

Summer ( asustada) no hay tiempo!! ( en eso se escucha un aulllido de lobo muy profundo)

Nick: TT dios mio!!

Pelusa: o.o que pasa...

¿?: si..¿qué pasa?

Seth y Nick lucian horrorizados, Mientras que Summer veia una silueta con una expresion muy sombria.

Summer: ...este pequeño perro vino a buscar refugio..pensamos que podia ser de ayuda... ( miro que el rostro del lobo no cambiaba) ó.ò por favor...Elthon

Elton: ya te he dicho que me nombres con mas respeto ( con un tono de asco)

Summer ( mirando al piso): disculpe...

Elthon, era un lobo sumamente un pelaje completamente negro, pero en las puntas de las patas, cola y orejas se volvia algo blanco ( no gris, sino de frente al blanco).Era musculoso y tenia un delicado y hermoso collar de plata, muy delgado y con un dije en forma de colmillo de plata tambien.Sus ojos eran casi completamente blancos , medios celestes y miraba a todos con una notable superioridad.

Elthon¿ juras lealtad hacia mi y mis superiores?

Aunque eso sono mas como una afirmacion que una respuesta, Pelusa respondio

Peluza: si , juro owoU

Elthon: bueno, que Summer te expique lo que tienes que hacer, Voy a descansar ( se va)

Peluza: O.O que demonios fue eso!

Seth: ¬¬ fuiste tu, entregando tu vida al mal

Peluza: .. de que hablas

Summer: Elthon es quien nos obliga a pelear contra los humanos...o por lo menos sus "superiores" como les dice...

Nick: todo cambio desde que se puso ese extraño collar...

Summer: TT.TT si...bueno, mañana te explico todo..debo ir a dormir...(se va)

Peluza: O.o que paso!

Nick: es que...

Seth: hace mucho tiempo, Summer y elthon eran inseparables

Nick: sip, incluso hasta parecian novios...

Seth: sip, eras muy unidos...al dia siguiente de que nos dijiera que se le iba a declarar, desaparecio por 3 meses y cuando volvio..estaba asi

Nick: nunca volvio a dirigirle la palabra con la misma mirada

Pelusa: TT que horible...y pero que le hacen caso!

Seth: por que los humanos nos atacan, y Elthon es un luchador formidable

Nick: si...

Pelusa: bueno..supongo que lo mejor sera descansar...

00o0o0o0o0o00

en la mañana siguiente, en otro lugar

00o0o0o0o0o00

Phantom: dios...como desearia tener una camara en estos momentos n///n 

Mineko: x///x maldita tecnologia...por que avanzas mas rapido

Fucaro y dorothy ( con mucha baba en la boca como para hablar xD)

Aoy: dios mio¬¬

Dialirvi ( recien despierta) ¿o.o que pasa?

Las demas apuntan a link bañandose, sin la camisa buscando algo de pescar para comer (-Dialirvi: ¬¬ dios mio! Eso lo espero de pelusa pero no de ustedes – Phantomgirl: Ò0Ó PERO TU TAMBIEN ESTABAS AHÍ!)

Link ( regresando):n.n atrape muchos pescados, ¬¬ se que ustedes enguyen la comida en vez de comerla asi que mejor voy por mas...( se va dejando algunos)

Phantom¿vieron eso?

Mineko: - hablas de los abdominales marcados...

Fukaru: el pecho broncheado...

Dialirvi: ese rostro de angel...

Dorothy: esos ojos...

Aoi: -.- pervertidas!

Phantom:¬.¬U...nunca pense decir esto o.o que que envidia le tengo a zelda

Mineco: xD que phantom...¿no tienes tu link en tu vida real?

( todos miran acusadoramente a phamtom)

Phamtom...n.n no , soy celibe!

Fucaru: .. y eso es...

Phantom: nOn que estoy tejiendo un sweater!( fans de greys anatomy...kreo ke entendieron o.oU)

Todas: ..?

Dialirvi: n.n le sacamos la verdad?

Todas: SI!!

-

final primera parte n.n

**Notas de Dialirvi: x-X phantom y su buena ortografía xD -w- y yo de floja que no corregí todo, ahí le dicen a ella.**

**Me encantó este cap, y espero la palomita de maíz le siga pronto.**

**Ahora, faltan cuatro de su cap¿Mineko, Zilia, Fukaru, Dorothy¿dónde están? No me quieren? TT-TT (ellas: ¬o¬ no) TT-TT que malas!**

**Bueno, dejen reviw o manden mensaje a phamtomgirl n-n**


End file.
